Naruto Variation
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: The Sandaime is faced with a choice on what to do with Naruto. He promised to find him a home. Who can you trust more then blood, now what will become the outcome of this choice. Will Naruto turn out stronger or weaker. multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Variation 

I don't own naruto or its characters

Chapter 1: Death, Birth, and Choices

The Sandaime looked closely at a report that had been brought before him, His old but still very good eyes scanned the length of the document quickly gathering what the main idea of the document was, as well as what the details where as well. Though then again, he did really need to read the document to know the details, he already knew the details of that horrible night so well, they were the reason that he was here, acting as the hokage of the village hidden in the leafs, and not at home spending time with his two sons. Now he also had another problem to deal with, but he was already sure of his answer for that. If only the night would not of happened, he would not have to worrying about what to do with this problem right now. His mind slowly began to drift back, to the night before.

The night was filled of the cries of the dead, and dying, everything had gone horribly wrong. Sarutobi gave a good look at the problem that was in front of him. Seemingly out of nowhere the Nine Tailed Fox had shown up near the village, he had some how been able to move in all the way to near the forest of death, before he was detected by the villages shinobis. His mind race to the point where he was sitting speaking with oldest son about the responsibility of having a family. His oldest son had just recently been engaged, and well the two had to have their normal father son talk for such a event. As Sarutobi was finishing his long speech, a ANBU member approached him with the full, and complete details of the event that had just taken place. That of the 19 shinobi who first encountered the demon, only one returned to tell of the treat. After finishing the story, the ANBU just left in a flash of smoke. Sarutobi slowly got up and left, telling his oldest son, who was not a shinobi, to go spend time with his soon to be wife.

Sarutobi raced to get prepared, and was off onto the battlefield with great speed. Still by the time that he got there the battlefield was already a death zone. The forest of death was truly living up to its name on this night. He could see dead, and soon to be dead shinobi around him. He could also see flames burst from fire element jutsu. Oh how at that moment, he wished one of this three students was there to help, but none of them still called the village hidden in the leafs home. Even Jiraiya had gone of on one of his adventures a while ago. Sarutobi prepared to summon Emma, and join the fight as well hoping that in some way, he could changed, what seemed like a doomed future that stood before him.

He then suddenly felt a hand on his right shoulder. Satutobi looked up to see the Yondaime, the student of Jiraiya, and the only shinobi to surpass him in power. He turned to see what the Yondaime needed from him.

"Sarutobi, please help as many of these people get out of here, and to the hospital that you can, I must end this fight myself," Yondaime said with a long sad look in his eyes.

Sarutobi looked at the young hokage for a second in wonderment, that he had a way to beat this monster, "How?"

"The Shiki Fujin, I will use shinigami to seal this demon into my young son who was just born. As you know the demon, is to powerful to seal into the shinigami, but I know that if he is sealed into my son, he will be held in check, and the town will be saved," Yondaime said his face looking more focused then he had ever seen it.

"Then what of you, and your son, would it not be best if I did this action, and you grew up with your son, and wife," Sarutobi said remembering the announcement of Yondaime's about his son.

"No, she is dead, died in child birth, and I am the only one who can do this. I am afraid you don't have the strength to pull off a sealing this big anymore," Yondaime said as he prepared himself, "But if possible, please find a home for my son, treat him the hero that he is, and help watch out over him. He is the true hero tonight, and his life will be none the better for it."

Sarutobi watched as the Yondaime summoned Gamabunta and rode off to challenge the Nine Tail Fox. Sarutobi did not even bother to see if the outcome would come out like Yondaime wanted it. He knew that it would. Insteads he did what he promised him, and helped as many of the wounded to the hospital as he could.That night he found the baby who had been sealed at his door. At first glance, he knew it was the Yondaime's son from his looks, even with the whisker marks on his face. Sarutobi picked up a note that was on the child. It read 'Naruto Uzumaki, this is my son, I am holding you responsible for find him a home, and also I do not want him to know of me. I don't want him to have to worry about being in my shadow his whole life. He will have enough problems to deal with anyway. Minato Namikaze '

Now, Sarutobi had been given the title again of Sandaime again at lunch, and had been working on finding a person who he trusted enough to keep an eye on his son for him. With his former students gone, he had to think of someone in the village, that could do the job. His mind wondered over the idea of having Kakashi Hakate, but he was far to busy with his ANBU work, and would be need far to much with that as well. Which also eliminated Tenzo, which would have been a nice pick given his mokuton skills. His oldest son, was not a shinobi, and would not be able to protect him. It was at that moment, he got another report, and he knew who he would have watch him. The report was the notices that Asuma Sarutobi, his youngest son was going to resign from the hidden leaf, and join the 12 fire guardians. Sandaime smiled to himself, this was perfect, one he could keep his youngest son in town, and he was also strong enough to protect Naruto, and would gain a lot from the service. Plus with his father being who he was, Naruto had a high chance of being wind type jutsu user, and that was just was Asuma was.

At this moment, Asuma Sarutobi, the young man who was being asked this responsibility was now sitting across from his father. He really did want to leave the town, but this was just to much. He knew that he was going to be challenged in this mission of raising a kid, but the pay off was to much. His father had to throw in that he would pay for all his cigarettes and that he would buy him a nicer house one he could raise Naruto in. Plus this was for Arashi, he never knew him all that well, but he always respected him, and it was the right thing to do.

"Yeah, sure, I will take care of the brat," Asuma replied across to his father, already almost regretting the choice.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School Part I

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Chapter II: First Day of School Part I

Silence and darkness filled an small room. The room was not all that great, either. It was large enough for to be the living quarters for one person, which it was. There was a nice wooden dresser on one side of the room with pictures of people who seemed to be really friendly with each other on it, as well as a small mirror. All there was a large wood chest on a different side of the room with a large blanket on top of the crest. There was a large framed window right behind the chest, as well, with the latches closed. Then on the wall between these objects was a bed, and in this bed was sleeping a tired 20 something man. It was all in all a rather peaceful picture. Oh how fast peaceful pictures can change. Ten seconds after this peaceful seconds scene, a small orange blur came into this room, bring as much noise and chaos, as a young boy can bring into a quiet room.

"Pops, time to get up, the day is wasting," The loud orange clad young boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

The sleeping man jumped up out of his bed grabbing a trench knife quickly as he rose to a defensive pose, noticing it was just the kid.

"Kid, do you have any idea what time it is," the man said looking down at the young boy.

"Well Pops, it is 5:00 AM, or about that time," the kid replied pausing only for the briefs second, "I have to get ready, you know this is my first day of school. If I mess up today, then how will I take the old man spot someday as Hokage."

Asuma took a deep breath, "Well Naruto, I am sure not matter what you do today, I think you can still become Hokage. Well why don't I make you some breakfast, and from now on please remember that school does not start till 8. Now get going, I will call you when the food is ready."

Naruto gave him a large smile thinking about the idea of getting breakfast, and was off. Asuma smiled a bit watching the kid, as he thought of him run off. The last 6 years had sure been a heck of a challenge for him. Actually he could think that being one of the fire guardians would of come even close to this challenge. At first, he was shocked at how much work a baby took. Hoping all along that each year the boy grew from that point, it would represent a decreases. That somehow had not worked, and keep up with the kid was a challenge as well. He sure had a lot of stamina, even for a kid his age. Asuma also was forced to teach, so he could be around for Naruto. Which was both good, and bad, he had seen and help train a lot of the shinobi of the hidden leaf, but he was also limited on his own missions. Still all in all, he would not give up having this responsibility for nothing, and not just for the fact, that Asuma was the kids first word, but just all of the daily joys the kid brought to his life. The fact he had the Nine Tails Fox in him, meant nothing to him as well. That did not make Naruto a better or worse kid, he was who he was.

He was also glad at how the fact that the information about Naruto was kept secret the fact the Nine Tail Fox was in the boy. In fact the word that went out was that the Nine Tail Fox was trapped into the God of Death. That Naruto's facial marks were caused by an accident when his mother died tragically So instead of being treated as a outcast, he was seen as the grandson of the hokage, and as an Sarutobi, one of the most powerful clans in the whole of the village. Still this only increased the kids ambitions, mostly of wanting to be like the old man, and replace him as Hokage someday. Still, Asuma wondered if he would still be the same loving energetic boy if he and the whole village knew he held the demon fox inside. 

Breakfast went quickly that morning with Naruto eating the eggs at a rate that would make you wonder if he was even tasting the eggs at all. Asuma only could shake his head at the speed, that the kid was going, then again, he had been talking only about the first day at the academy for over a year. With the amount of talk on the subject going up each and every day. So it would be nice to finally have the day done with and be able to move on to something else. Naruto's mind on the other hand was racing, as fast as he was eating. He wondered what kids would be in his class. He knew several kids from when he went to town with his father, but was unsure if they would end up in his class at the academy. He had heard so many stories from Asuma about his rookie class, and how they were one of the better ones ever. He also wondered who his teacher would be, if they were one of the other adults from his pop's rookie class or not.

"Well can we get going, I don't want to be late or anything," Naruto said anxiously.

Asuma sighed thinking for a second, "Well, I guess so, it won't hurt to get there early, plus I have to meet the parents of the other teachers anyway."

Within a very short time, the two where at the Academy. Naruto almost glowing with energy, and anticipation. Naruto looked up to Asuma, as if he had to the answer to what he needed to do next.

"Well, kid, go though the front door, and into the second class room, your teacher is Iruka Unimo," Asuma said with a long drag to add something, but to only find Naruto heading to the door.

"Remember, if you behave well, the old man, and I will take you to Ichiraku Ramen Bar after school," Asuma yelled towards Naruto.

"Sure thing, pops," Naruto yelled back before disappearing into the school.

Asuma sighed, wondering how the academy would find a to survive, and poor Iruka, who was so far over his head dealing with the youngster. Still he remember having Iruka from the very first class he thought at the academy, he was a smart kid, a troublemaker but a good kid. It was nice to see that he had been appointed to the academy, and he was sure the younger man would do a good job, and he hope would work well with the kid. Asuma started to notice the other parents where starting to arrive with their own kids. He also noticed the other teachers had come out to meet the other new kids, except Iruka, who he knew was already getting a taste of the massive energy force known as Naruto.

"Well Asuma, I hear that your son is among this years entering class, it will be nice to have an Uchiha and and an Sarutobi in the same class. This time though, I think the Uchiha will be the better," Fugaku said looking like his normal stern self.

"We will see," Asuma replied to Fugaku as he walked on past with a boy Uchiha behind him.

Asuma looked up to see the famous Ino-Shika-Cho combo walking up with a kid a peace. The odds that those three would have kids had to be one in a million.

Inside, Naruto was bouncing off the walls, looking at every little thing that he could possibly look at. Iruka was just looking worried as he saw the amount of energy the kid was showing.

"Well, but Naruto, I think you should go out and meet all the teachers, you don't know which one you will end up with," Iruka said calmly.

"Well, um actually, Pops um Asuma told me, I would end up with you, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said stopping for a second.

"Oh, ok, then why don't you find a seat, the rest of the kids will be in here in a second," Iruka said remembering the warning Asuma had given him about Naruto. He already knew it was going to be a interesting next few years. 


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of School Part 2

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Naruto Variation

Chapter III- First day of school Part II

Naruto looked at each and every desk trying to figure out which one would be the best on for him, much to Iruka's chagrin. Naruto then nodded his head when he noticed a desk that for some reason or another was a bit off color from the rest of the desk in the room. This was just perfect, the odd tone of brown, was really cool. Naruto sat down for a second to get the feel of the desk, and decided without a second thought, that it was just right for him. Iruka smiled at the way that Naruto picked his desk, he could tell without a doubt, the kid would be entertaining to teach, even if he was going to be a troublemaker.

Naruto literally jumped from his desk to the entrance to the door when he heard someone approaching the door. Which almost scarred the life out of the new student who had just walked into the room. The poor student was the pale, short haired heir to the Hyuga clan. The girls almost passed out on the spot, but Iruka noticing the problem, make his way over quickly and motioned Naruto to give the poor girl some space.

"Hello, my name is Iruka, what would your name be," Iruka said in a very kind tone to Hinata, which seemed to bring her back to reality a bit.

"Um my um name is.. Hin..ata.. Iruka..sensei," Hinata said weakly.

"Well Hinata, my name is Naruto," Naruto added with a huge cheesy smile.

"Now, Hinata you can pick where ever you want to sit for class," Iruka said as Hinata passed them, before turning to Naruto, "Naruto, you can help me greet the new students, if you promise not to surprise anymore, ok?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Naruto replied with a smile.

A second later, two more girls walked into class, one with long pink hair, and another with long blonde hair.

"Wow, hello, you know, I have never seen pink hair before," Naruto said with a smile to the pink haired girl.

"What is wrong with pink hair," the blonde girl asked, as the pink haired girl glared at Naruto.

"Nothing, just makes me thing of bubblegum," Naruto replied innocently

"Well, now," Iruka said to get off the topic of pink hair, "I am your teacher, Iruka, what is your names?"

"Well, my name is Ino Yamanaka, and my friend here is Sakura Haruno," The blonde replied flatly.

"Nice to meet you, I am Naruto Sarutobi," Naruto said with a smile at the two.

"Good, now please find your seats," Iruka added.

Asuma smiled as he stood out in the hallway watching Naruto greet each and everyone of the students as they entered into the classroom. It was really something to watch, and he greet each and everyone of the students with the same energy, no one anymore or less than anyone else. Then again, it had always been that way. Asuma remembered a day back when Naruto was only three, when he greeted everyone at Ichiraku as he ate, greeting in total about 35 people. Each with smiles on there faces about having seen the hyper loving young boy.

Asuma watch, the Uchiha kid walk to the classroom. He had to admit how the first interaction between this Uchiha, and the kid would go.

"Well, nice to meet you, I am your sensei, Iruka," Iruka said kindly.

"Yeah, and I am Naruto, Naruto Sarutobi, it is great to have you in the classroom," Naruto added showing his greeting skills.

"Well, I am Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said looking at Naruto, "So you're the Sarutobi I heard about."

Sasuke then walked right over to the last desk which was not taken by anyone, showing seriousness with every move he made. Naruto watched a bit surprised from how this Uchiha was acting. He remembered his pops telling him about an Obito Uchiha, and how fun and carefree he was. This Uchiha was nothing like him.

Naruto made his way to his desk which he had selected earlier. He noticed that to his right was sitting Ino, the loud blonde he had talked to earlier, and next to her was the pinked hair Sakura. He also noticed that in front of him was Kiba, the rather interesting boy he who had brought a puppy to class. He would be a interesting person to talk to, and who be a good person to help him cause some more fun in the classroom.

Asuma content with how things where going started to walk back to his own class, but not before taking look into the class room right next door. The teacher was one Kurenai Yuhi the current teacher of the second year students. Asuma had to smile when he saw her, there was just something about her, that caused this reaction within him. It took him a second to refocus his mind, and head on to his own classroom.

As the day when on, Naruto tried his best to do what the teacher told him, he really was looking forward to Ramen with pops, and the old man, but it was a lot harder then he thought to stay sitting in one spot. He noticed that a boy in the back had already fallen asleep, and the boy next to him was busy eating away at a bag of chips. Other then that, everyone else seemed to be enjoying school. Ino would give him a glare when he would talk out once in a while, and Kiba had turned to him, and told him about his dog when they were assigned to find out more about a nearby student. The only thing he also noticed was the glare he got from time to time from Sasuke. Seemingly as soon as the day started, the final bell rang and the students slowly walked up to the front to get into a line to walk out.

Naruto walked up to Iruka with a smile, "Have I been good today, Iruka sensei?"

Iruka smiled at him, "Yes, Naruto, you have been. You were a bit to hyper, but overall you were good."

"Thanks, that means I get to eat Ramen tonight with pops, and the old man," Naruto replied happily.

Naruto then got in line leaving Iruka standing shaking his head. When he got in line he noticed that Sasuke was in front of him.

"Sarutobi, I want to tell you something," Sasuke said out of the blue, "I am going to make sure that I am going to do better then you."

As Sasuke followed the line in front of him, Naruto was a bit more then a little confused by what Sasuke had told him. The confusion passed by quickly as his thoughts only turned to the dinner he was going to have.

Walking out of the classroom, he noticed his pops standing waiting on him. Naruto launched himself at Asuma giving his pops a big hug.

"Pops, I have to tell you about everything I learned today," Naruto said with pride.

"Well good, lets wait so you can tell the old man as well," Asuma said with a smile, "Now, you didn't get in any trouble right?"

"No, none at all, even Iruka sensei said I did a good job today," Naruto said in a almost matter of fact way.

"Good, we better get going, you know the old man is very busy.," Asuma said leading Naruto out of the school.

A/N- To be honest I don't know if I am going to have Naruto on his normal team 7 or have Asuma demand to have his son on his own team, and I also have not put any real though to pairing for those who are interested in that. Well your welcome to review if you want. 


	4. Chapter 4: The long day

I don't own Naruto or its charaters

Naruto Variations

Chapter 4: The long day.

The Sandaime looked over the top of his desk to see his youngest son standing before him. When he looked at the young Jounin, all he felt was pride. His son, had turned out to be a great shinobi in his own right, and the job he had done raising the young Naruto. Well was better then he ever thought Asuma capable of. Then again, Naruto was not the normal kid. He was special, and he knew it well. In fact, the Sandaime looked over his desk to see the young 5 year old Naruto looking right at him. He was looking rather determined, especially for a kid as young as him.

"Well hello, Naruto, what are you doing doing here with your pops today," Sandaime said in a kind hearted tone of voice.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something," Naruto said pausing for a second, "I am going to be an shinobi, and someday, I am going to be the hokage, just like you gramps."

"Really, you if that is what you want, I am sure with hard work you will be able to do it," Sandaime replied with a large smile formed across his face thinking of what Naruto just said.

"Well, yeah, I will do whatever it takes.."Naruto countered.

"Lord Hokage," a loud voice said waking him from his memories of the past.

"Oh, Aoba, what is it," the sandaime said as he mind came back to the present.

"It is your grandson, he has skipped out of class. Normally this would not be anything big, but he has been missing for over two hours, and we can't find him," Aoba said fixing is sunglasses.

"Great, do we know if he escaped with any other kids," the Sandaime asked.

"Yes, 3 others," Aoba replied quickly.

The Sandaime took a deep breath, somehow this did seem off. In fact it just sound perfect thing Naruto would do, but he was more surprised, he managed to hide for so long, then that he ran away from school. He was happy to get some less negative news after hearing of the mysterious murder of a Uchiha member the day before.

Asuma sighed at about the same time across the town. Asuma had helped watched Iruka's class for a bit when he heard that Iruka need to find some missing students. When he walked into the room, he noticed right away who the students that where missing, and of course it had to be Naruto. They where without a doubt going to have a nice talk about this event. Asuma then looked at the roll to see who had ran off with Naruto. The first name he figured out was Kiba Inuzuka, whose sister was in the rookie class for this year. The second and third ones he noticed at almost the same time, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. At this moment, Asuma knew it would not be easy to find the kids. It is said that the apple does not fall from the tree, and Shikaku Nara was known to be one of the most brilliant shinobi of his generation.

As the time went on, he looked around at the students in the room, he was able to recognize many of them from what Naruto had told him about some of them after school. Then the door opened, with a tired Iruka on the other side.

"Asuma, it would seem the students are a lot harder to find then I thought, do you think you could give it a shot?" Iruka asked in a simple but tired tone.

"Yeah sure, I think I can find them," Asuma said leaving the room.

On a rooftop somewhere in the city, Shikamaru was laying in the shade looking up at the clouds, Chouji sat nearby eating, Kiba ran around playing with his dog, and Naruto walked around looking at everything.

"Shikamaru, are you sure that they won't find us here," Naruto asked looking around some more.

"Yeah, the only person who could find us is my dad, and there is a slight chance he forgot about this place," Shikamaru replayed.

"Oh, ok," Naruto replied quietly to the genius kid.

"Hey Naruto, want to spar, it could be some fun," Kiba said with a smile looking across at Naruto.

"Sure, why not," Naruto replied with a smile.

Kiba and Naruto walked to the middle of the roof, and faced off to each other. As they faced off at each other, they each smiled.

"This is just a Taijutsu fight got it," Kiba announced loudly.

"Sure, why not," Naruto said bouncing on the edge of his feet a bit.

Naruto looked across at Kiba, and tried to remember what Asuma, and his gramps had told him about fighting. Both of them, and Iruka had shown him a good amount, but he was not sure what to read from Kiba's movements. They were really fast too, he had no clue that Kiba could be this fast. A second later, he noticed Kiba launch himself at him. His speed really was something. Naruto saw Kiba's left leg coming towards him, and he went on autopilot, and put his right knee up to block the attack. The as he saw a left hook coming he defensively used his right elbow to knock away the blow to the left, and throw a left handed punch at the same time to push Kiba back. Naruto was amazed again, at how Kiba was able to rebound, and he felt jab to his face, and then blocked a large punch just in time to avoid a powerful blow. Naruto then moved back away from Kiba to gain some ground when he noticed that Kiba was still coming at him, he pushed his right foot on the roof top, and then charged at Kiba, ready to punch him.

"Stop," A loud yell from across the room got his attention.

Naruto and Kiba turned to see, Asuma, and Shikaku standing on the rooftop looking right at them, with not to happy looks on either of their face.

"You four are coming with us," Asuma said looking at each of them, as Shikaku stood back looking lazy.

"Yes sensei," all four kids said at the same time, knowing their act was up.

"Good lets go back now," Asuma said to the group before looking at Naruto, "Kid, we are going to have to a talk about this later."

"Yes, paps," Naruto replied.

Kiba walked up to Naruto, "Hey that was nice, you were impressive, I didn't know you were that good."

"Like wise, your fast Kiba, and strong, we should do this more often," Naruto replied.

A short time later, Naruto and his friends were in the class room again, but as they walked to the classroom door, the bell rang ending class. Naruto smiled thinking how Shikamaru had predicted earlier, that they would not have to go back to class.

Sasuke walked out of the room and glared at Naruto, how dare his rival do something like that. It was so stupid, but then again, it only showed how stupid, and the Sarutobi was. He would learn that the hard way, someday, when he showed up the Sarutobi, and was the better shinobi.

As he walked home, the idea of beating out the annoying Sarutobi was on his mind. It would be a great way to prove himself to his father. As he reached the Uchiha district something was off, it was to silent. Sasuke was a bit worried, and ran to his house to find out what had happened. When he opened the door, he noticed his parents dead, and his older brother standing with a indifferent look in his eyes.

Late that night, the Sandiame was looking at the papers again, this in the end had turned out to be the longest night since the day, Naruto was born, the Uchiha clan, one of the backbones of the village was gone, and from the inside. Itachi Uchiha had for some reason had lost it, and killed of his clan, except for one Sasuke Uchiha. Now the most important question was how to deal with this last of the Uchiha. If only Obito was still around, but he was not, and he could not just leave the last of the Uchiha, a mere boy on the road to fend for himself. He had to be given a home, with someone who could help him. There was only one person this could be, and he would have to help no matter the objections. That person was Kakashi Hatake, the only non Uchiha ever to have the Sharingan.

Within a small about of time, the genius student of Arashi was before him.

"Knowing you, I am sure you know the details of the situation already," Sandiame said looking carefully at Kakashi.

"Yeah, and I am sure you want an answer, and you want that answer to be yes, correct?" Kakashi replied a bit smugly, but that was normal for Kakashi.

"Yeah, correct, truth be told, you really don't have a choice, but I think this would be the best thing for you do to," Sandiame fired back.

"Fine, but I am not going to be a teacher at that academy got it, I will work with the training of the incoming ANB," Kakashi said as if he had what he said already planned.

"Fine, I will go with that. Sasuke is currently in the hospital recovering," Sandiame replied, hoping this decision would turn out to be a smart one in the long run.

A/N- I hope the start was not confusing, it was a flash back to when Naruto was 5, and also the next chapter will be the genin exams, so I am working on what I want to be the teams right now. Also thanks for your reviews. Right now, I am thinking of putting Naruto on a team lead by, Kakashi, Asuma, Tenzo (Yamato) or Ebisu. 


	5. Chapter 5: Teams

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Naruto Variations Chapter 5: Teams

Naruto walked down the street with a large smile on his face. Today was the day, the day he was going to find out what team he was going to be a member of. He was actually going to be a shinobi, the graduation test the day before was rather easy. He had been worried for days before, that he would mess up somehow, and look totally incompetent. He passed though, as did all of his friends. He wondered if he would be put on the same team as any of them, and also he wondered which of the Jounin he would be put with. He just hope to all that was holy, that he would not be on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha. That kid really annoyed him, always acting like he was better then him, because he was an Uchiha. The last of them too, and it was his duty to prove, the Uchiha were better then the Sarutobi once and for all.

As he thought to himself, he noticed a small movement behind him, and turned to see a fence with a spot where it was easy to tell, someone was trying to hide. Naruto slowly walked over and grabbed the spy by the back of his collar. Naruto already knew who the spy was, Konohamaru, his younger cousin. Naruto just sighed deeply at this, it just was getting to be a all to common event to find Konohamaru following him almost like a lost dog or an obsessed fan.

"Well Boss, what are you doing today, are you planning on working on some new jutsu, or save some innocent princess?" Konohamaru asked innocently.

"Well, Konohamaru, I am going to school, which is where I think you need to be going as well," Naruto replied looking down at Konohamaru, "I will give you this, you have gotten better at sneaking around. It took me 4 blocks before I realized you were following me."

"Really," Konohamaru said with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah, we better pick up the pace, or we will be late to the academy," Naruto said with a smile looking at Konohamaru.

In the Hokage's office across town, Naruto's future was very much in play. On the office along with the Sandaime, was his youngest son, Asuma and another man, who was about the same age as Asuma. The man had short dark hair with a face, and dark eyes.

"Good, to see you Captian Yamato, or Tenzo," the Sandaime said nodding to Yamato.

"Lord Hokage, what is it that I can do for you?" Yamato said with a bow.

"Well it would seem, that we need you to lead a team, and give up your spot as a leader of a ANBU group," Sandaime said, "I am sure that you read the paper I send to you about Naruto, correct?"

"Of course, I was surprised to find out the truth of the incident, but I can see where I can help him. Plus I think this would be an interesting challenge, Lord Hokage," Yamato replied in a polite tone.

"Good your dismissed," Sandiame said to Yamato, and a second later he was gone.

Asuma turned from looking at the elite shinobi back to looking at his father, "Well, do you think he can handle Naruto? I know his record, but still, I want to be careful when it come to the kid."

"Well then, if you read the reports, you know he is the best ANBU in the whole of the town, especially since Kakashi left the ANBU. Plus I believe his bloodline traits will help Naruto out, and as you know, fathers are not allowed to lead their sons as squad leaders."

"Yeah I know," Asuma said a bit disheartedly

"Plus I am going to need you to keep a eye out for Konohamaru, he is going to need your help working his way thought the academy," Sandaime said with a smile on his face, "Now do you know anyone Naruto would work well with"  
"Yeah, of course I do, well one person at least," Asuma replied.

A bit later at the Academy, all of the kids where finding their seats, as Naruto walked into the room. Not to his surprise Sasuke was surrounded by his mob of fan girls, Shikamaru, and Chouji both had found place in the back, to make it easier not to be see.

"Hey Naruto, you ready to which of the others you get to work with," A loud voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around to see Kiba, walking in with Akamaru sitting on his head. "Well of course, what ever team has me on it is going to be the best."

"Yeah right, maybe second best, we all know that my team is going to be the best," Kiba replied with a large smile on his face.

"We'll see about that one, as I recall, I am still up on you 23-20," Naruto said with a laugh.

"Well that is only cause you got lucky those two times," Kiba said with a bit of an smirk, "Well as long as I don't end up one an team with Uchiha, I am good."

"Same, I feel sorry for whoever is on his team," Naruto replied, "Wouldn't it be funny if it was Ino, and Sasuke."

The two busted out laughing at the though of Sasuke's torment from the hands of his two biggest fan girls, if they were on his team.

"Kids, find you spots, it is time for class," Iruka said walking into the classroom.

Naruto quickly found his desk next to his Kiba's. The two of them had been good friends ever since the day of their first sparing match. In fact since that day, the two had spared 46 more times, and had pulled so many tricks that he lost count of the number. It would be easy to say, the two had become best of friends somewhere along the road as well.

"Alright, now we will list off the Genin teams for this year," Iruka said being to list of team.

Naruto was not really paying all that much attention until, "Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha…Shino Aburame… Hinata Hyuga," Iruka announced, and as soon as he did so, all of the girls even Hinata seemed depressed. It was not surprising to see all the girls other then Hinata depressed cause they were not on Sasuke's team, but why was Hinata depressed.

Iruka continued, "Team 8, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Sakura Haruno."

Naruto smiled about to see that Shikamaru, and Choji had been placed on the same team, but at the same time, Sakura looked more then a bit down about the selection of her team.

"Team 10, Naruto Sarutobi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ino Yamanaka," Iruka announced as he kept reading the list of names.

Naruto and Kiba smiled at each other, "You know what this means, Naruto?" Kiba asked with a large smile.

"Yeah, that no one will even come close to being as good as our team," Naruto replied with an equally large smile.

Across the room, Ino gave out a large sigh, how in the world did she end up on the same team, as the two loudest energetic rookie shinobi, in what could possibly the history of Konoha.  
"Ok, now for your sensei's," Iruka announced, but Naruto decided to wait till Iruka got to the team he wondered about to listen, "Team 7, will be lead by Kakashi Hatake…"

Naruto could see a small smile on the face of Sasuke, it seemed that he got what he wanted.

"Team 8, will be lead by Kurenai Yuhl…" Iruka announced, "Team 10 will be lead by Yamato Tenzo.."

Naruto had no clue who this shinobi was, and he sure hoped that Asuma knew who he was, because he did want to meet this guy the next day without a clue about who he was.

"Well, You will meet you new sensei's tomorrow, they will all have a small test for you as well," Iruka said with a smile, "You all can get going, and good luck tomorrow."

A/N- I went with Yamato, because he seemed the best for naruto to work with, because Asuma is his father, and would be to biased, and Yamato can also control the Demon which helps, and I personally think he is a cool character. Sorry if you don't like the teams. In the end I decided to have one girl on every team, and have Kurenai teach Sakura because her natural genjutsu skill. Thanks for the reviews, and they are very much liked. 


	6. Chapter 6: Genin Exams

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Naruto Variations

Chapter 6: Genin Exam

Naruto could hardly sit still, much less walk in a straight line. He was a shinobi of the leaf village, and was one step closer to catching up to his pops, and grandfather. Plus he had a team which he could work with, Kiba, he knew was going to be fun with. If the number of pranks, and sparing matches the two had over the years, did show they would work well together, nothing would. Then he could stand Ino, she was a Sasuke worshipper along with Sakura, but she still had to have some cool abilities. Well if nothing else having a loud mouth girl like her was going to be interesting to say the least. Plus this Yamato guy had to be interesting, he was not any of the people his pops hanged out with, and frankly he had never heard of him before, and well he knew almost everyone in town. His head ran wondering just who this guy who would be teaching him was, and since his pops was still teaching in class, he could only go see one person to find out about his new sensei.

The Sandaime was working as diligently as ever, those as normal the paper work, well there really seemed to be no end to it. The amount of request that one had to file for different unrelated things were just large, and this was after years of cutting down on so called paperwork. This one of those reason, why he loved to go about the town , and visit with the people of the town. Not only did he love his town and its people, but he also loved the fact, it gave him an excuse from doing paper work. The Sandaime shock his head and wondered if it would be wise to go check in on one of the town stores, to check up how business was going for them. After all the success of shops in town only helped the town.

Then suddenly all that quietness, peace, and well boredom was gone, and all it took, was Naruto running into the room, with the energy equal to that of a small town. The Sandaime smiled at his grandson, he had a good guess at the reason for which the kid was in the room. Actually, he was sure of the reason, and already knew the answer to tell the kid.

"Old man, I have to know, who is this Yamato fellow, that you are making my sensei?" Naruto demanded, "He better be a amazing shinobi, cause if you gave me a second rate chump like that Ebisu guy…. I won't be very happy!!!"

The Sandaime smiled at the kid, "Well if you have to know, Yamato is the top ANBU shinobi in the town, and is from the reports about his mission read, one of the better leaders in this town as well. Don't worry, I am sure, he will be able to teach you a lot."

"Sweet, this is the best, old man, I got to go get ready for tomorrow," Naruto said quickly, exiting the room.

The Sandaime smiled, the peace and boredom of paper returning to the room. Still it was amazing how fast that kid could transform a room. The Sandaime looked down at his papers, he really did have the wherewithal to work on them. He just shock his head for a second, and decided to day would be a nice day to check up on business around town.

Naruto bounced around town from shop to shop, bring energy to every corner of the town, and the villagers loved it. The villagers just loved the boy, he was the honorable grandson, of the hokage, and they all knew him by name. When ever he was around, business was good for the most part, because the kid brought a smile to everyone in the stores face. Though the pranks from time to time where annoying, it was easily over looked by the townspeople. The day went fast for the boy though, having spent most of it at his most favorite place, the Ichiraku Raman Bar. Naruto eating up all of the food, Teuchi, and Ayame could make up. To these two Naruto was the greatest customer they had ever had. He had spent so much money at the store, they could pay all there bills with the money they earned from his love of ramen. They even named one of there dishes after him. This only made the boy happier, and he ate the dish named after him, in mass on many days.

As darkness fell on the town, Naruto headed home, a bit tired from all of his little adventures, but still excited about the next day, and starting as a official Leaf Village Shinobi. As he walked into the home, he looked around for Asuma, though he did count on seeing him, he was more then likely out on a date with Kurenai. Which would mean that he would not be home until late, if at all. Naruto walked into the kitchen to grab some ramen. As he looked around he found a note on the table with a box. Naruto quickly opened up the folded letter to read.

'Naruto, congrats on making it on to such a good team, I am sure that things well go well for you. Still you need to be prepared for tomorrow, it could be a good bit harder then you think. I am sure you will do fine though, as I know nothing can stop you, when you want something. Oh also I think you deserve a gift, inside the box is a pair of trench knives like mine, I am sure you will be able to put them to good use.

Pops

PS: You better be asleep when I get home or your in big trouble, and also eat a good breakfast in the morning'

Naruto smiled to himself and opened the box, he had always wanted a pair of trench knifes, and now that he had a pair, it just was well… great. Naruto tried on each of the knifes on his hands and practiced some basic punches. The knifes just felt natural on him. He kept messing with them as he made and eat dinner, hoping to get a bit more used to the feel of using them.

The next morning, he ate extra quickly, and head to the place where Iruka gave him a note to be at the next morning. The meeting place was in a small forest outside of town. Naruto smiled as he walked across one of the bridges that covered a small stream. On the other side, Ino, and Kiba where already waiting on him.

"Oh man, I though I was going to be the first one here," Naruto said with a audible sigh.

"Yeah, right, like there was a chance for that to happen. I just happy you're here on time," Ino said loudly looking towards Naruto, "I hope your don't mess my chances to prove to our new sensei, just how good I am."

"Of course not Ino, I am sure here can here your loud mouth from across town," Naruto replied walking over the bridge."

Ino rolled her eyes in response to Naruto's statement, "Well, at least I am not some over energic, knuckleheaded dork."

Kiba looked around for something to change the topic to, "Hey Naruto, where did you get the knifes?"

"Oh, pops gave them to me," Naruto replied.

"Good, you want to go at it later, I think I can beat you today?"Kiba said with a grin, "In fact, I think you won't be able to touch me."

"Yeah, your on, but I am sure I will win again," Naruto said with a large smile.

Yamato sat in a nearby tree watching the three interact, they were loud that was for sure. They also seemed to each have a decently high level of pride. He knew by just watching that they would be a interesting team, as far as team chemistry went. Naruto, and Kiba already to seem to be friends, and while Ino did seem to be friends with either of them, they did have a understanding at some level, that they all had to be somewhat civil.

Yamato dropped down out of the tree in front of the three kids, who looked really shocked to see him.

"Well, now, I am Yamato, the leader of this team. I am glad to see you all made it here on time," Yamato said introducing himself in a causal tone.

Naruto, and the rest of his team were a bit shocked at first at the appearance of their sensi. Then again, if he was the best of the ANBU, this did make some sense. "Um, my name is Naruto Sarutobi, it is a honor to meet you."

"Oh my name is Kiba Inuzuka, nice to meet you," Kiba said with a pause before holding out his dog, "This here is my partner, Akamaru."

Akamaru barked happily at Yamato who smiled in return, before he turned to the female of the group.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, it is my please sensei," Ino said in her best polite tone.

"Good, well it seems like I have to give you three a test, but I was wondering, if each of you hope to gain by becoming a shinobi?" Yamato said rubbing his chin.

"Well, I am going to become Hokage, and surpass the old man, and be the best ninja ever," Naruto answer quickly and happily which caused Kiba to shake his head, and Ino to roll her eyes.

"Well, my goal is to be a great shinobi, like my mother and my sister, and to protect Akamaru," Kiba answered with a nod.

"Well my goal, is to earn the favor of someone, and show Sakura that I am better then her," Ino replied lastly, which caused the two boys to both glare at her for a second, "How about you sensei?"

"I am here to protect the leaf village, in the present and for the future,"Yamato replied cause each of his students to look a bit perplexed. "Well now, this test, there is a scroll which is hidden in these woods behind me, it is up to you to find the scroll and return it, if you can do so before sunset, you pass. If not you go back to the academy."

"Great this should be easy," Naruto said with a excited voice, "Hey Kiba why don't you take the eastern path, and I take the western. Ino, you can follow or take a different path."

"Um, I think I am good for a different path, better then following on of you," Ino replied loudly.

"Then go," Yamato said with a smile.

In a second the group was gone. Yamato knew the group had already made mistake number one, which was to split up on the task, and work as singular shinobi and not as a team. Still this would be a good way to teach them that working alone, would not work in the real world..

Ino arrived at what looked like the right spot, and slowed down. She could see, that Yamato was standing in front of the scroll looking like he was guarding it. Oh, she understood, they had to get Yamato away from the scroll or beat him, and get it. Still he was not paying very good attention for someone of his standing. This was easy, she was going to rub it in Sakura's face of how she took down a former ANBU so easily. She raises here hands and aims at him.

"Ninja Art Mind Transfer Jutsu," Ino said using the jutsu.

Yamato knowing she was there the whole time just simply moved to the right avoiding the jutsu causing Ino to knock her self out.

"Well, that will teach her, not to assume a easy victory," Yamato said to himself as he went to the east a bit to wait for Kiba."

Yamato set up a trap for the group and then left a wood clone, and went to the west to run into Naruto.

Kiba came running down the Akamaru down the path, he could smell something that did not fit in with the rest of the forest and knew he was on the right path, he then came into a clearing and noticed Yamato standing on the other side of the field.

"Well, seems I have to get by you huh," Kiba said out loud getting on all fours.

He put into effect his four leg technique quickly, and rushed at Yamato with Akamaru following behind him. All he had to do was beat Yamato to a point, and he would be fine, and he knew Yamato was not nearly as fast as he was now. He took the third step, and stepped past a rope in the ground and suddenly, the smell of skunk was everywhere, causing Kiba to flinch up, giving the wood clone of Yamato time and a perfect shot to come in and knock out Kiba with a punch, then he walked over and a defenseless Akamaru, and carried him to the front of the tree before dissipating.

Yamato having gathered the info from the wood clone shock his head, knowing Kiba should of known better then to move so in the open, especially when in a forest.

Yamato landed on a tree, where he could see Naruto running down the forest floor Yamato landed 4 yards in front of Naruto.

"Well Naruto, to get the scroll you are going to have to get by me," Yamato said with a grin.

"Fine, I Naruto Sarutobi, can beat anyone, and I will beat you," Naruto said confidently.

Yamato watched at Naruto put on two trench knifes and charged at him. As Naruto threw punch after punch at the older Jounin, Yamato, noticed the great energy that was behind the punches, but also the wasted movement, energy, and focus as well. Each miss seemed to make Naruo more upset. He slide back and shot Yamato a glare.

"Try to dodge this, the old mad showed me this one," Naruto yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Yamato now was looking at 10 Naruto's each with knifes, and prepared to attack. They group attacked at once. Yamato only sighed, thinking how if Naruto could learn to attack with focus, this would be a dangerous jutsu. Right now he just dodged the attacks, and knocked out all of the shadow clones when they left themselves open. Yamato then hit Naruto with a knock out punch to the stomach.

Naruto woke up a bit later in what looked like the inside of a wooden prison. He looked around to see, Ino, aned Kiba.

"Great, he got you as well," Naruto said looking at the two.

"Yeah, sure did, this guy is something else," Kiba replied.

"Speak for yourselves, losers, he got both of you cause you stink, and I just unlucky to be on your team," Ino replied, "I am sure Sasuke would of gotten that scroll."

"Ino be quiet, you are so annoying, he got you as well, so you have no room to talk," Kiba through back.

"Well actually, you all did poorly, and well falled. Had this been a real mission you would have been killed. So why should I let you work for this village, and end up getting others killed. Remember they put you three together for a reason, not so each of you can go their own way," Yamato said with a sigh, "Well, I will give you a second chance, if you can get the scroll to the bridge by sunset, you still win."

"Guys, I think we have to work together this time," Kiba said a second after Yamato disappeared.

"Yeah, your right," Ino said grudgingly, "Plus, I think I have a plan"  
"Good, lets do this," Naruto added.

Yamato prepared himself in the tree not far from the entrance to the bridge. Now was the time to see what these three where made off. He felt a bit discouraged when he noticed the group of three now running in the opening. He had hoped that they would of made a plan using all there mess ups to make a improved plan. Not something like this.

"Well, I expected more from you three," Yamato said as he landed in front of them.

"Well, we know together, we can bet you," Naruto said as the three prepared themselves.

Yamato just shock his head and was on the three in a second punching Ino and Naruto, and kicking Kiba. Then he noticed something wrong happened the three where just all shadow jutsu's.

"Well, Yamato, we did learn from you, thanks," Naruto yelled.

"I think this counts as passing right," Kiba added.

Yamato turned to see the three at the bridge holding the scroll. They had used Naruto to make three shadow clones and change two to look like Kiba and Ino. They then where the distraction, as the real team finished. It was rather impressive, and showed his team had real potential.

"Good job team, you all pass."

A/N- Well I hoped you liked the chapter, it may take me a bit to make the next one, cause I am going to have to think up something or I may have this team go to the land of waves, and not Kakashi's team. Thanks for all the reviews. 


	7. Chapter 7: Ino's Day, 1st Mission Part 1

Naruto-Variations

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto or its characters

Chapter 7: Ino's Day, First Mission part 1

Light and darkness blended together, and broke apart, the shadows from the trees covered parts of a large clearing in in a large forest on the border of the land of rain. The land in this part was known for the amount of rain it received over the course of a year. To the west was a river that served as the border between the rain nation, and the fire nation. Now sitting right smack dab in the clearing where a large number of tents. These tent ranged in size from very large to very small and went in a circular pattern with the largest tent in the middle of the rest of the tents. Walking towards the largest tent was a woman, in her early twenties with long dark hair and brown eyes, and overall a decent bit of eye candy for the men walking by her. She was carrying a silver platter with a decent amount of fancy food on top of it. As she walked this day, she walked a bit differently or at least the men would of noticed such, if they were not looking at other things about her. She walked looking at the buildings almost as if she was getting a read on what was where, and she had never been to the tent town before.

When she entered the largest tent she noticed that the inside was arranged in a grand way, with swords of gold, and rubies, and the like. She also noticed the ruff and strong looking males in the around the room, who where looking at her with lustful eyes. She felt her anger build up a bit but somehow she calmed her self, she then looked at the man who acted like the leader, he was a large, strong gruff looking man. He was sitting on a gold chair at the back of the room. The young lady went about passing out food, as she made notices of all the maps and plans she saw.

"Well, men, we have been a might bit successful, but we must be careful. If we are going to topple the rain nation government, and place ourselves in a better spot, we must not allow room for error," The leader said before looking at the woman, "Get out, this is man talk, and your not welcome here."

Without saying a word, the woman left, and walked out of the tent. Then to a small hidden spot between two tents, and noticed a glare signal from a tree about a 100 yards away. The lady formed her hands in a triangle.

"Ninja Art, Mind Transfer Jutsu," the woman said before falling to the ground.

A hundred yards away, Kiba, Yamato, Naruto, and the body of Ino where gathered. The first three looking forward to seeing the results of the spy mission that Ino had decided to go on, to learn more about the bandits that they were sent to deal with. While there eyes told them a lot about the basic make up. The eyes could lie to you, and they did not tell you the purpose of the said group, of the details about them. That is why Ino decided to go in. Yamato smiled to himself thinking out easy it had been to get her to do the mission. All it took was a statement about Sakura and she was ready to prove herself better then her rival.

Within seconds Ino was up and had a very proud look upon her face as she looked at the others. "Well, I would love to see Sakura pull off that little stunt, once Sasuke hears about this, he will know for sure I am better the her," Ino said in a over confident tone.

"So are you going to tell us the information or not," Kiba interrupted.

"Yeah of course, but I think it would be wise if we head back to camp first," Ino said as she rolled her eyes at Kiba.

A short time later, the group was at base camp, a small wooden house that Yamato had made from his natural wood control.

"Well, it seemed that this groups was a lot more organized then what the hokage had led up to believe. They had maps of place to attack, and given dates on when to attack them. They also had plans on where to get supplies, and back up plans if those plans failed. Plus as you could see, the organization of the tents, was no fluke, these bandits, know what they are doing," Ino said drawing a detailed layout of the camp, with names of each building, and a list of who was in it, and what it stored inside.

"Well, how many would you say where there," Yamato asked calmly.  
"Well, I would say, around 125, but that is just a guess, there could be more at a spot on the other side of the river, that I saw marked on one of the maps, but it looked kind of old," Ino replied with a nod.

"So, how are we going to take them down, the direct way, or a round about way," Naruto said without a moments thought.

"Yeah, I think we can crush them, they are only bandits anyway," Kiba added.

"Nope, I think this is a bit over your heads, this is at least a B rank mission, it is best to go back home, and report this to the hokage," Yamato said with a nod of his head, "Just to many variables, and to many enemies."

"What, come on, this is my first mission, I don't want to return, I am sure we can take them, right Kiba?" Naruto said looking to his friend for help.

"Yeah, we strong, I am sure this mission really won't be much of a challenge for us," Kiba added.

"No and that is final," Yamato said giving the two the creepy look, which freaked both of the boys out totally.

Even Ino was a bit freaked out by the look, and she was not even one of the ones the look was being directed out.

"We will leave for the village in the morning, now I want you all get a good night sleep tonight, we are going to have to make good time back to the village, if we are going to get them to send a team up here to clean up this mess," Yamato said walking away to retire for the night.

Ino tossed and turned that night, something was bothering her. Maybe, it was that her great spying job would be followed up by someone else, and she would not be able to brag as much to Sakura. Maybe it was she wanted to finish her first real mission. She was just unsure of what was bothering her, and decided to take a little walk. As she walked to she saw a orange spot out the window. This cause the girl to walk to the window to look out to window to see if the orange spot was who she thought it was, and it was. Naruto, of course he would have to go off on his own, and prove himself as the man. Just like he did so many times at the academy. He had to prove he was the best, better the Sasuke, and everyone else. Then again, in away that similar to herself trying to prove that she was better then Sakura. She could not let her get got caught up on that idea. She sighed as she knew she had to go watch out that Naruto didn't get into any trouble.

As she tried to follow Naruto she realized she had lost him, rather quickly. Still she knew where the village was, and decided to had that way. As she moved towards the village, she listened for sound of combat, but oddly didn't hear any. She landed on a tree really close to the village, to noticed all was quiet. Had Naruto not gone to the village, and she just went cause she figured that was what he would do.

Suddenly a arrow rushed by her. One of the bandits had spoted her in her moment of thought and fired the arrow. Ino turned to run out of the area, but she noticed that a group of bandits was also on the other side. She jumped down and rushed towards the group that was between her and an escape route, and picked a target among the group, and throw a punch high at him. The bandit caught the weak punch and tried to knock her out. Ino saw the move with ease, and countered with a kick to his head, knocking him out. Still the attack had taken way to long, and she was surrounded by the bandits, who she could tell from her first encounter, where more skilled then she thought.

Why did she make the mistake, she had to go right up to the front of the village, and now she was doomed. She could see Sakura talking about how incompetent she, and Sasuke thinking about her as a total loser. This was it, she was done for.

Suddenly, one of the men on her right fell down, followed by another, and she was then standing next to a the orange blur.

"Well Ino, seems you got yourself into some trouble huh." Naruto said with a smirk, " I think I can help you with this little problem."

A/N- I hoped you all liked this chapter, sorry it took so long, it took for ever to take up something, and thanks for the reviews, it is always nice to get them. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Chapter 8: Missions end

Naruto Variations

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 8 End of Mission, First Mission part 2

Naruto slid his kunai into both of his hands, and looked around at everything carefully. He remember from far back when Asuma had told that being aware of his environment in a fight was one of the most important thing to do, in order to come out ahead. He noticed when he looked around, other then the obvious fact he was in a forest, that everyone of the bandits was standing on the ground at a even level with him. He made up a quick plan of action in his mind, and glanced over to Ino.

"I am going to take this fight to them, if you want to go back, I am sure there where be a path, if not you welcome to help," Naruto said turning his head to avoid a possible mad look from Ino.

Ino did give him such a look surprisingly, she was upset at herself still for falling into the trap, and not being able to follow Naruto. Also a bit upset that Naruto had gotten her in this trouble, but that could be dealt with later. Now she had to make up for her mistake, and prove herself, or if Naruto told Sakura about this, she would never be able to live it down.

Ino watched as Naruto put his hands in place for a familiar jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto yelled out clones appeared all around him.

Ino charged at one of the targets. This fellow, a rather tall thin looking fellow, looked very confused, then again, watching kid turn into 100 different kids, was well odd, especially for someone with no knowledge of the way of the ninja. Ino approached him quickly getting past any possible defense was simple, she then delivered a well place uppercut to the man knocking him down, and turned to kick the two men that were closest to him. Ino then noticed that all of the remaining bandits were already taken down. She had to admit that her problem turned out to be a lot easier then she thought it would be. Then she turned and remember the village. Just in time to see a larger group of bandits running towards them. They did have a chance, one second later, two white drill like objects crashed into them, and then landed next to her. It was Kiba, and a second later a huge water ball crushed through the remaining men. A second later, Yamato walked though the destroyed the remaining bandits.

"Well, seems that you little adventure confused the heck out of the bandits, who would of guess, they would break down so easily," Yamato said before a pause, "Well, if you do that again, I will have you regret the day you were born, but now I think it would be best to just go finish off these guys. Ino, Naruto, we are going to go though the camp tent by tent if we have to. Lets start on the south side and work are way up."

With in seconds, the group was off racing towards the village prepared for any possible attack from the bandits in the camp. The surprising thing was, that there was no bandits. They had already beat a number of bandits, but all of them were sure that it was not all of them. Yamato was a bit worried, that something was going on, but there was no signs that would indicate that, it was more like that half of the bandits just decided to leave and go somewhere else without there things. Which would mean that the attack on the rain nation was already taking place. Which would not be good, and mean that there mission was a failure, at least in part. As they cleared empty tent after empty tent, he wondered about the other location that Ino found out about in her spying mission. Was that the possible location of the remaining bandits. As the group neared on of the tents in the north, a shuriken flew by the group, causing them to stop in there tracks.

Yamato and his team looked to see a tall skinny man wearing long white pants and a white shirt. The man had dark looking eyes under long brown hair. On his left leg was a ninja symbol which had been crossed though. Yamato knew that without a doubt that this man was a missing-nin.

"You three, I will handle this one, I need you to go ahead to the place by the river where we thought the other bandits would be," Yamato said without turning his head.

"Are you sure about this sensei," Kiba asked quickly.

"Yes, very much so, now get moving, I am counting on you three," Yamato replied still not turning his attention of the missing-nin in front of him.  
Yamato almost smiled when the group left, glad they didn't argue the point. "Well so we have another Mist reject, what brings you so far out. Are you that desperate for work, or just despite for power."

"Well, I will take over the rain lands, it shouldn't be to hard, just like killing those kids won't be hard after I kill you," the man said before a small laugh.

"Well, I think we should put that to the test," Yamato said still not getting ready for the battle.

The former mist shinobi pulled out a short sword into his right hand, giving Yamato a look of content.

"Well, I guess when your village finds your body, they will know how stupid they were for sending you out to lead that group of kids," the mist shinobi said with a smile stomping on the ground. "Water Release: Water Fissure."

As soon as he said the words, the ground broke up and a stream of water rose up, and rapidity rushed towards Yamato, who dodged by doing slamming a small amount of wood in front of him to stop the attack at a moment where the Mist shinobi would not be able to tell what happened.

"Well, if that is not enough for you, then take this," the mist shinobi, said gathering the last of the water in his hands, "Water Release: Spiraling Water beams."

The water in his hand launched forward at Yamato in a grand rush with three water beams twisting around themselves spinning at such a high speed, that it was almost impossible to tell that it was three beams, and not one spinning.

Yamato just stood still as the attack came near him, and then smiled as well. A second later the attacks hit him dead on. The attack cause water to fly everywhere, and the mist shinobi smiled as he knew he had just killed the leaf shinobi. A second later, he realized to his horror, that the shinobi was not real, but just a wooden clone of the man.

Yamato had gotten behind the mist shinobi without him knowing about it In the next second, Yamato had a choice to make, he could kill the shinobi, or hurt him in such a way, that it would knock him out, and keep him out of it till they got back to the village. Yamato quickly choice the later, because, he knew he his fellow villagers would be able to gather a good amount of information from him.

At about this time, Naruto, Ino, and Kiba where arriving at the top of a hill above where the bandits were going to be, instead of this, they only saw water, and floating bodys, and parts of tents.

"Well, so you're the shinobi, the leaf, sent to deal with things on your side of the border," A voice said from a tree above the pound where the bandit camp was, "Seems that some how we ended up allies on this one, go figure."

Three shinobi appeared on the water a second later, two males, and one female. From the looks of it, they were all around the same age as Naruto and his friends. The one who had spoken was in the front, with the other male, and female on his sides. The other male ninja, a tall one with odd teal colored spikey hair and muscular frame for a kid, and blue eyes whose pupils looked like there should be on a sea creature. The woman was a tall girl with a frail frame that made her look very skinny. Her blue eyes seemed to scan them closely, and her short white hair almost seemed to attached catch one eye as well. The leader who was in front was a dashing looking fellow of average size, and blue eyes, and long dark hair that was in some unruly keep way. Ino was really impressed with the boy, and how he even seemed to stack up on a even level with her Sasuke.

"Well, what are mist shinobi doing in rain country," Kiba asked breaking the silence.

"Simple, taking a mission for a ally, you should know that. Well seems that mission is over, and are need is over, since you would have had to cleared you side of the village, if you are here now," the leader said calmly.

"Well, what is your names?" Naruto asked quickly.

"I am Kirigakure Saizo, just like my grandpa, my friends are Kakei Juzu, and Anayama Kosuke. Who are you, it is only respectful to tell ones names, if one ask for them," Saizo said in a elegant educated tone.

"Well, I am Sarutobi Naruto, my friends are Yamanaka Ino, and Inuzuka Kiba," Naruto replied causing Saizo to look at him closer.

"Well, a Sarutobi, interesting, I have heard tails of your grandfather, I will make sure to remember you," Saizo said with a small smile, "Till next time Sarutobi."

A half of second later, all three of the mist shinboi were gone.

A/N- The mist ninja are all named after some of the sanada braves, which are famous ninja, the two famous being Sasuke Sarutobi, and Saizo Kirigakure, if you want to know more amout them, you can look them up. Well I hope that you liked the chapter, and thanks for any review you leave, they help a lot. 


	9. Chapter 9: Day Off

Naruto Variations

Disc lamer- I don't own naruto or its characters

Chapter 9- Day off

Sarutobi smiled as he looked over his grandson, and his team. He had read the report in full, wondering just how is grandson had done in his first real ninja mission. He was not a bit surprised though, that he was able to handle the mission so well, and perform so admirably. He was also glad to see, that he was on a team where he could do his best, and where his teammates would cause him to improve.

"Is there anything you three wish to put in to the report before I close it for good?" Sarutobi asked looking over at the group, and then to Yamato.

"No, the report presented to you was the full and complete report of the actions that took place on the mission," Yamato replied in a calm professional tone.

"Well, good, you may take your leave," Sarutobi said before thinking of something, "If I were you I would train really hard the next month, because the Chunin exam is next month and a report like this makes me think it would be best to let your team enter."

As the last statement came out of the hokage's mouth, Ino, Kiba, and Naruto's faces all brightened up at the thought. Naruto smiled the brightest, thinking about how this exam could be a stepping stone to becoming a better shinobi, then his father and grandfather. Plus it could allow him to get closer to there ranks, and would show his improvement.

"Then I will make sure that this team does not slack off any, for the rest of this month," Yamato said in his normal calm tone.

"Good your are dismissed then," Sarutobi replied with a small smile on his face.

Short after the group was dismissed, they stopped at the exit of the building.

"Well, I guess this is it for now, this mission was a lot of well… fun," Ino said looking at Kiba, and Naruto, "I promised my parents, I would help them at the shop today."

"Well same here, I have to go help my mother, and sister at the vets," Kiba said with a smirk, "How about you Naruto, what are you getting to do on your so called day off, help Asuma with a class."

"Nope, I am going to go eat rammen for lunch, and then find Asuma after school is done for him, and work on learning how to use these trench knifes better," Naruto said thinking a second, "Hey why don't we all go off to get some rammen later, I am sure I can talk Asuma into paying for all of us."

"Sure, how about around 7ish," Ino said with a nod, part of her still amazed that she could get along well with Naruto.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Kiba said with Akamaru barking happily as well.

Yamato smiled at his team as they went their different ways, who could of figured that they would get along so well so quickly. It would seem that the foolish move Ino made, actually turned out to be a heck of a good one, as far as building team work, and getting her to trust the other two. Plus he was sure that the interrogation team was getting all the information they wanted out of that mist shinobi, they captured. Might as well go get something to eat, he reasoned with himself as he walked off.

At the flower shop, Ino quickly went to work organizing the new shipments, that had came in, and recognizing where her parents had decided to place the new things, or move the old stuff. Seemed that things were for the most part though, the same as ever in the flower shop.

"Hey Ino Pig," a familiar annoying voice yelled from the entrance from the store.

"Yes, billboard, what do you want?" Ino replied without looking to confirm who had just walked into the shop.

"Nothing just wondering how you and that team of your did on its mission," Sakura said with a smirk, "My team also just finished our first b rank mission."

Ino looked up at Sakura, "So you came here for that information, you must really have nothing else to do. The team, and I did very well on our mission, we were able to do everything we need to do, and defeat a large number of bandits. Plus I was able to help out on the mission a lot with my skills."

"Well, that is good and all, but I did almost everything for my team. In fact if it was not for me, I am sure that none of us would of returned at all. I am sure that Sasuke is going to fall for me, right when he hears about my great accomplishments. Sorry, you just don't have a chance against me Ino Pig, Sasuke is mine," Sakura replied in a arrogant tone, "In fact, I think I am going to go find him right now, and tell him the good news."

Ino stopped for a second and watched as Sakura left the shop. Wow, what a arrogant blow hard, how can someone be so full of themselves. Ino then took a deep breath, realizing that when it came to this matter of sasuke, she was in fact just acting the same as Sakura. No wonder, the other two seemed to look down on her a bit at the start when they became a team. How would that act even when over a guy, and if it did was that guy even really worth it, especially when he was not the only preverbal fish in the sea. Ino came to a realization, that that type of act just seemed really stupid now.

Across town, Yamato walked into the Jounin lounge, it was the place set aside for the jounin when they were on break. The idea being that if you gathered all of the jounin in one place, they would get along better, and share ideas about how to be a better shinobi. Yamato noticed, that the place was pretty empty, mostly because many teams were still out on mission at different place, but he did notice, that Kakashi, and Kurenai where both there. Which meant the two teams with the most connections to his own were represented. Yamato took a seat by the two, he noticed Kakashi was reading his special book, and Kurenai was looking out the window towards the academy.

"Well, I heard that you have a heck of a team. From the sound of things, your team did a heck of a job on a number of bandits over by rain nation." Kakashi said without looking down from his book.

"Yep, they have shown a lot of promise. Each of them, they are a well balanced team, and work well together, I can see without a doubt that they will do well," Yamato replied proudly, "I heard that your teams also have seen some action."

"Yep," Kakashi said with a simple tone, "They did good, ran into some problems in wave country, but Shino, and Sasuke are both very strong, and Hinata has potential once she gets past her confidence problems."

"Um, Kurenai, how did your team," Yamato said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry, what did you say," Kurenai said turning to look at him.

"Don't mind her, her mind is stuck on a certain jounin who is still at work," Kakashi said with a evil look in his eye.

"Yeah whatever, just letting my mind wonder," Kurenai replied trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Anyway, so how did your team do," Yamato repeated, deciding it was best to change the subject.

"Well, they did ok, still they are a challenge a gluten, a lazy bum, and a loud girl. It can be a challenge, but they all have there own skills, which make them work somehow," Kurenai said with a sight, "How is Naruto doing"  
"Well, the kids is doing great, I can tell, that Asuma has been working with him. I think he could turn out to be the leader of the team," Yamato replied quietly.

"Well, good, I am sure Asuma will be glad to know about that," Kurenai replied with a smile.

Over at the vets office, Kiba worked quietly, as the day passed, his family had some how decided to go on a trip, and didn't tell him about it. Which meant he was there alone to take in the animals and do basic stuff to help out the animals, until his family got back, which he hoped would before 7. So he could go and eat with his friends.

"Well, little brother, how was the mission," Kiba looked up to see that Hana had walked into the office.

"Well, it was good, thanks, apparently we did a good job, and the hokage recommended us for the chunin exam," Kiba said with a smile.

"Good, that means you better work harder with Akamaru over the next month," Hana said with a smirk, "Which means you will get to help me around here even more then normal. Anyway, I will take over, you can go run and play, or do what ever boys your age do."

Asuma walked down to training field number 11, the one where he always would find Naruto, and there he was. Hitting one of the blocks with a variety of different punches and kicks.

"Hey kid, heard that you passed the first mission with flying colors," Asuma yelled down to him.

Naruto stopped and turned to the direction that Asuma was walking from, "Yeah, it was great, we took down a whole bunch of these bandits. You would not believe just how great my team was."

"Good, glad to see that you are not to full of yourself to stop you trainning. That is a mistake I see from a large amount of young shinobi these days, and it always costs them a lot in the end," Asuma said look at Naruto.

"Well, actually I have a favor to ask of you," Naruto said in sincere tone, "I didn't use the trench knifes on the mission because I don't feel comfortable with them yet. I was wondering if you could help be get better with them."

"Of course, I can, but it is going to take a lot of hard work, so you are going to have to make sure you up to it," Asuma asked taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Yeah no problem, oh and I need you to give me some money to pay dinner tonight," Naruto added with a sneaky smile.

At around 7 o'clock all three of the shinobi had found there way to the Ichiraku Raman Bar.

"Hey, what ups?" Kiba said as he noticed Ino and Naruto walking towards him from different directions.

"Not to much, it has been a nice day, got some nice father son training in, how about you two," naruto said as he sat down next to Kiba.

"Well, had some work at the vet, but the rest of the day, I ran around with Akamaru, and had a lot of fun, you Ino?" Kiba said turning towards Ino.

"Well, just same old same old, getting to work at the shop, and having to deal with an annoying Sakura as well," Ino said sitting down next to Naruto, "So did you manage to get the money from Asuma to pay for this meal?"

"Yeah of course," Naruto said with a smile, "It was not a problem at all, actually he said it was fitting for us to go out and eat as a team, because it would build our teamwork."

"Yeah, that sound about right, I am glad you decided to do this, I am sure if you don't mind if I join," Yamato said walking up.

"Of course not," Naruto replied, "It would be great."

"Yeah, I agree," Kiba agreed, as Ino also smiled showing Yamato he was welcome.

"Good, we can go over the training work for the next month, we are going to have to do a lot of work, if you three want to become Chunin at this exam," he said with a smile.

A/N- I hope you liked that chapter, I am going to put some thought about the possibility of pairings, if you want to put in you two cents your welcome too. I still will make the final decisions, but I have an open mind, and will think about what you put down in the reviews. Also thanks for the reviews, from everyone who has send one in. 


	10. Chapter 10: Big News and Exam

Naruto: Variations

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 10: Big News, and the Exam

The night was perfect, a perfect full moon hung low in the nights sky. There were only a handful of clouds and seemingly every possible start was visible. All in all, the perfect night for a one, Asuma Sarutobi, and his date, Kurenai. Asuma had decided to ask the jounin on the said date, the day after she had gotten back from a mission with her team. Of course the team ending up getting back to the town late at night, and so the date was put off till the following night. Which would happen at the local bar-b-que place, which was one of Asuma's most favorite of place. Which was one odd thing about the dinner date, because normally Kurenai would demand that they go somewhere differently. Add in the fact, that she demanded on playing for dinner really made wonder if something was going on.

Now as the dinner went along, Asuma began to feel more and more at ease with how things were going. The dinner was the normal served in front of the customer on the table. Plus Kurenai seemed in a good manor, and had a smile on her face, which caused him to have a smile on his face as well.

"Well, are you looking forward to the Chunin Exams, I heard that you are allowing all three of your team members to enter," Asuma said with happy smile.

"Yeah, I think that they are going to each do really great," Kurenai replied with a nod, "I think that they have shot, and if nothing else this will be good experience. Plus Shikamaru is really something, his tactical skills have gotten my team out of some hard sports. That kid has as much talent as anyone around. I hear that Naruto is entering as well."

"Yeah, the kid has grown up so fast, he is good, actually, I have been working with him over the last month," Asuma sound proudly, "He had some problems with the trench knifes at the start of the training, but he has come along ways. He works harder then anyone I have ever known."

"Yeah, he really is something," Kurenai said, looking as if she had something knew on her mind.

Asuma looked at her, and realized she had shown the same look, a couple times during dinner, and had passed by as something random. He had a feeling that his first impression of the dinner was true, and something was very much up. He had a choice here, he could either beat around the bush, and figure it out from clues, or he could go with the direct method.

"Kurenai, it seems like something is up, if there is why not just tell me. I am sure I can handle it," Asuma said hoping the direct method would be the right on in this spot.

"Well, I guess so, it is the reason I agree to eating here and all," Kurenai said leaning over and whispering something to Asuma.

Asuma's mouth just fail completely open, this was not the news he was thinking he was going to get. This was news he was unsure if he would ever hear. He just starred at Kurenai for a second unsure of just how to react to the news she had just given him. It just was that life changing. "Um, not that I don't believe you, but you are 100 percent sure right?" he said in a meek tone.

"Yeah, of course, I would not tell you if I was not sure," Kurenai replied, "So what do you think of it, I want to know you honest opinion. If you hate the news tell me, I can take it."

"Well, it is great, I just did think of being a father again, or at least not like um this," Asuma said with a glup, "It is great news, and I am behind you all of the way, no matter what happens."

"Well, thanks a lot, I really needed to hear that," Kurenai said with a smile.

Across the town at training center 11, a tired young shinobi eyes began to widen as he searched for something. He looked right, and then left, and then up and down, he searched in a pattern that he though would be perfect, and odd even for him. A second later, he noticed a orange blur flying at him at high speeds. Naruto thought for a ten of a second what type of attack the shinobi would make and raised his right hand high. A second later, he blocked the trench blade of one of his shadow clones with his own. He quickly flinched a attack with his left hand which caused the shadow clone to pull back a fraction. Naruto used this to his advantage, and pushed his trench knife at the clone overpowering, and causing the clone to puff out of existence. A second later Naruto thought he heard something behind him, and start to turn but decided against the move. He made a quick hand seal, and a millisecond after two kunai where lodged in his back, or looked that way. When they hit, Naruto turned into a log, causing the shadow clone to look more then a little confused as to what had just happened. He did even get a chance to defend himself, when Naruto appeared to his right and attacked using his chakra enhanced trench blade. Naruto moved to the right after he took out this clone because another kunai was headed at him. Naruto just managed to dodge the kunai by a fraction of a second. He then threw a kunai at the location where he thought the clone was as he jumped up towards above him. The Kunai forced the clone in a hard spot, and he went with a jump to dodge, and throw a kunai at Naruto who was coming down at him now. The kunai just managed to miss, and a second later, this clone too was gone.

Naruto landed feeling very tired, he had been working on this match since 3 PM, and it was already 9. Naruto thought for a second about doing another match, but he knew that would just be stupid with the exam coming up the next day. He had to meet the team down at the bridge to head towards the testing center.

As Naruto got home he noticed, Asuma was sitting in front of the front door waiting for him.

"Hey pops, whats up?" Naruto said in a causal tone.

"Well actually something rather big as come up, and I needed to tell you," Asuma said looking concerned.

"What, did you get fired from the academy or something, it can't be that bad," Naruto said hoping that it was not anything bad.

"Well, Naruto, seems that you are going to have an sibling arrive, there will be another Sarutobi," Asuma said quietly.

Naruto looked at Asuma thinking about what he had just said. He was going to have a brother or sister, wow this is big news. Still this was great news too, he had always though having a little sister, or brother would be interesting, though he also worried, that they would be as annoying as Konohamaru was to him. Still it would make things more interesting in the house.

"So, have you asked Kurenai to marry you yet?" Naruto asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well, no," Asuma replied thinking for a second, "Though, it would seem that I really need to now."

"Yep, it would," Naruto added, "Well congrats, I better head off to bed."

"Yeah, you should," Asuma said with a smile, "Naruto remember that no mater what happens, you will always be my son, and I will always be proud of you."

The next morning at the hill Naruto noticed Ino and Kiba waiting for him. The two had become his good friends over the last bit, and especially over the last month of training. He would spend time with either Ino, or Kiba on a daily basis and knew each well. Then again, he had been friends with Kiba for a long time, and there rivalry stood at 30-29 in favor of himself, but Kiba had won the last 4 matches. Ino on the other had changed a lot since they got back from the last mission. She was not a Sasuke fan girl any more, and seemed to become a lot kinder to himself, and Kiba. It was a nice change, she was a interesting and great teammate to have on you team. Even though she could still very much be loud, and demanding sometimes.

"Well seems your late agatin," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Oh well, things happen," Naruto said with a smile back, "You two ready to show these shinobi how much better we are then them."

"You better believe it, I didn't endure all that work with Yamato, and my dad just to lose to someone like these guys," Ino said in a confident tone.

"Yeah, these guys won't know what hit them," Kiba added, "We better not keep them waiting."

As the group walked towards testing area, they noticed the large number of shinobi that had come to the village from surrounding areas. They came in all shapes and sizes, and well as differing ages, though they were some of the youngest there.

"Hey Sarutobi, good to see you hear," A voice said coming from a group by the enterence to the testing area.

Naruto turned to noticed that the person who said the statement was none other then Saizo of the mist, who he had ran into in his first real mission. "Well, yeah, we can find out who is stronger huh?"

"Yeah, the prize clan of Konoha, and of Kirigakure, it should be good, just make it to the finals," Saizo said in calm tone.

"You too," Naruto replied before walking into the building.

As he entered he noticed that Sasuke, and one of the other genin were about to fight. Naruto just shock his head, of course the Uchiha would get into a fight before the real tournament had began. Then as soon as the two where about to attack each other he noticed a green blur get in the way and spot the two from attacking each other.

"I am sure that you will find another time to fight, however this is nor the right time," the boy said firmly.

Naruto kept his eye on the him, to do what he just did was not a easy task. He had to be really good, and he was also from Konoha, but he had never meet him. He smiled to himself watching him walk up to Sakura and give her a thumbs up, only to be rejected by her. Ino next to him was almost laughing at the sight of Sakura having to teal with a fan boy, and how she dealt with him. This Rock Lee was a heck of a character.

Naruto looked up to see the other male on rock lee's team walked up to them.

"So you're the Sarutobi who entered this year, interesting," he said as he looked closely at Naruto, "I am Neji Hyuga, of the Hyuga clan, with both us, and the Uchiha, this exam will be the best chance to find out who is the finest clan in Konoha."

Neji then walked away just as quickly, as he walked away, the girl on the team walked up and smiled, "Well nice to meet you guys, I am Tenten, good luck on the exam, and please don't mind my teammates, they are a bit off."

Ino shock her head, "Man with teams like that, this is going to be a very interesting exam."

A/N- Well, I am still working on ideas in my head for pairing, starting with the next chapter, the chunin exam will have a lot more interaction with teams other then Naruto's. Oh, A/N stand for author's note, where I put info to help my readers. Also I have not been a kid for a while, I write to improve my bad writing skills. If you have something you want to say about ideas of parings, or the story, or the exam, just review, I read all of the reviews I get, and think about the ideas expressed in them. 


	11. Chapter 11: First Exam

Naruto Variations

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 11: First Exam

Naruto walked into the gathering room for all the genin who where competing for the rank of Chunin. He just slowly shock his head as he noticed the total number of genin who where sitting around at different tables around the room. If he had to guess, he would say there were at least 100 different genin that where here going for the advance in rank. Also it was not to surprising to see that the different villages that had come had all natural group themselves together in the room.

Naruto turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Well look at all our friends who decided to show up for this one," Kiba said in a sarcastic tone.

Indeed, he noticed that Sakura, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke where all there. Though then again, he knew had already seen most of them before he walked into the room.

"Well, Sarutobi, looks like we can finnaly have that contest of which one of us is the best," Sasuke said with a overconfident tone walking up to Naruto and his team.

"Yeah, maybe we will find out, you just full of hot air too," naruto replied angering Sasuke greatly.

"Yeah whatever, we will find out who the loser is, and I already know that is you," Sasuke countered trying to sound cool.

"Well Sasuke, don't worry about it you're the greatest there is," Sakura said while someone getting into a position to grab of the Uchiha.

"Sakura, let go, sometimes you can be so annoying," Sasuke replied to Sakura while escaping from her gasp of him.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and Choji who were just standing back avoiding becoming part of the annoying scene of Sakura seemingly chasing Sasuke around the room.

"So you two ready, Dad told me that Kurenai said she was really impressed with how you to have done so far," Naruto said in a hope to talk with the two.

"Yeah, but it is all to troublesome," Shikamaru said quietly, "I still can't believe that woman talked me into this."

To a outside observer, the rookie nine would look like they were the most chaotic band of shinobi anywhere, with Naruto trying to talk to everyone of his friends, Kiba looking at this future foes, Sakura trying to convince Sasuke that she was his true love, Ino shaking her at her old friend, Choji eating a bag of potato chips, Shikamaru trying in vain to get some sleep, shino leaning on a post quietly, and Hinata red faced avoiding Naruto with her skill.

As Naruto talked he turned around suddenly to come face to face with Hinata whose face turned a even brighter shade of red.

"Hey Hinata, um are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked confused by how red the girls face was.

"Well..um..yeah.. I am doing fi.ne," Hinata replied quickly afraid of letting her feeling grab control of her.

You see, the young Hinata heir had a rather large crush on the Sarutobi heir, one that had gone back as far as she had known. She figured that it was because of the dedication that Naruto had to live up to his clans history. That it was that pushed her to try her best, and live up to the Hyuga clan and also that he would not quit in a challenging spot. Still somehow she had managed to keep the said crush hidden from everyone over the years. Mostly because she avoided Naruto like he was the plague, but every time they where assigned to the same thing, and had to work together, she had problems talking, clamed up, and turned red.

"Well, hey you're the Sarutobi heir, right," a voice said drawing Naruto's attention away from Hinata. Which caused the girl to give a sigh of relieve.

"Yeah, what can I do for you," Naruto said walking towards the white haired shinobi with glasses.

"Well actually I was going to give you and your friends a warning," the man said, "There are many dangerous shinobi here, most dangerous being the ones from the sound village. They come from a mysterious place, which few know about."

As he talked the man showed information cards on where the shinobi where all from.

"Hey can I get some information on two shin obi, Rock Lee of Konoha, and Gaara of the Desert," Sasuke said walking up next to them.

"Sure, Rock Lee is a second year with great Taijutsu with average or weak in other area. This Gaara seems to be a mystery, other then that he finished all of his missions without getting a scratch on him," Kabato said with a nod.

"Well thanks, and what makes these sound shinobi so mysterious," Sasuke asked wanting to gather more knowledge.

"Well the nature of their village is not known, it just came into being not to long ago, and well this is the first time they are in the exam. Still many think they are a bumpkin village," Kabato said gaining the mad looks of the three sound shinobi.

A second later a sound shinobi who had his face rapped came at Kabato and throw a punch at him, which Kabato dodged or seemed to dodge.

"That was a warning don't talk down about the sound village, or you will pay," the genin declared before going back to his seat.

Kabato shock his head, and noticed that his glasses were broken, and gathered together the remains of them.

"Genin, it is time for the first part of the exam to begin, if you would please leave, and go to room 301 for the written part of the test.

Naruto turned quickly to Ino and Kiba, who also turned to him at the same time.

"You guys ready for this, and remember the plan?" Naruto asked the two

"Of course we do, what do we look like, idiots," Ino quickly replied.

"Yeah, I don't think this part of the exam will be any problem at all," Kiba added confidently.

When the group arrived at the room, they all filled into their assigned place. Then a man with a scarred up face. Naruto just smiled as other shinobi looked at the man with fear. He and his team, manly Ino, had somehow talked Yamato into give up the details on what the chunin exam would be like, and he told them just what to expect out of each part of the exam. The first part was the test where it was a test to see you determination, and also ability to find the right info, and use it. Naruto smiled as he though how Ino had bossed her way into the knowledge, and came up with a plan to get them past this part of the test. Naruto turned to his left to see the red faced Hyuga looking confused.

"Well um good luck on the test, I am sure you will do well," he said with the same smile.

"You too, Naruto," Hinata said weakly back to him.  
"Alright people, this here is the first part of the exam, and I am the examier, Ibiki Morino, this will be a ten question exam. Each one will be worth ten points, if your team averages a 70 you pass, if you don't you fail. If you are caught cheating, you will lose 10 points, if you get caught cheating 3 times, you whole team will be kick out, and you will not be able to apply for another year. Now I will give you the first 9 questions, and the 10th question later. You may begin when ready," Ibiki said looking at everyone in the room.

Naruto waited for his teammates to come up with the answers. Ino was using her mind tranfer jutsu to get the information from the top students, and then pass it on, along with Kiba who was using Akamaru to gather info. As other teams around the room panicked when they saw the questions. Ino, Naruto, Kiba, and a few others were able to keep their calm, and wits. About themselves.

Naruto looked around at the shinobi who where sitting around the edge of the room, they were tapping on a paper, and from what Naruto knew, the information was about what teams where cheating. He just hoped that it was not his team, that they were catching, and that the plan to get by this part of the exam was. As he waited he became nervous, the time it took for Kiba, and Ino to get the information was taking long then he thought it would take them. He must of looked worried because, a second later for some reason Hinata put her paper in a place where he could see the answers. Naruto kept looking down as he copied them, "Why are you helping me?"

Hinata froze for a second, "I don't want you to fail, I want you to go on with me in the exam."

Before he could answer he felt something and lost where he was for a second. When he came too, he was looking at a sheet full of answers. Ino had to have used the mind transfer on him, and put the remaining answers on his paper for him. Also on the paper was a note congratulating him on getting the first couple right, or the ones he had copied from Hinata.

"Alright, time, now I will go to the final question. If you miss this one, you will still fail, and never be able to apply for the chunin exams again," Ibiki said quietly, "If you want to quiet you can, and will be able to enter again next time."

Naruto noticed the number of hands that went up as Ibiki had made his statement. "Goss, this test is not that hard, I am sure that I can handle it, nothing too it," Naruto announced proudly to the whole room, "I am going to be Hokage one day, and take the place of my gramps, I am not going to let a simple test like this get in my way."

As Naruto finished his statement, a few of the hands went down. Ibiki noticed this as the people leaving dropped to what they were going to be.

"Well there is no final question, if you are still in here, you passed," Ibiki said with a smile.

"Well, good job," a female voice said as balloons, and streamers flew everywhere.

The female who was tall with crazy purple hair, and a purplish eyes as well.

"Well Ibiki, seems you did not do that good of job this time, there are still 48 left, I was hoping of have that amount, no matter when this part is done, there will more then likely be less then 10 remaining," the female said with a scarry smile.

"Well, hello, I am Anko Mitarashi, and I will be the examiner for the second part of the exam, the survival test, which will be held at the forest of death, well see you all tomorrow bright and early, and hope that you don't give up before then," Anko said in a almost Narutoish tone.

As they remaining shinobi left Ibiki shock his head thinking of the kid and looked at his paper, "So that was Naruto Sarutobi, figures, that kid is going to be something special.

A/N- Well I did put Hinata in for the first time, but I am still figuring out what role I want to have her as. Also I wanted to make this a bit longer, but it is the first part of the exam which makes it a challenge. Now please review, and give me your thoughts, they always help me a lot. 


	12. Chapter 12: Forest of Death

Naruto Variations

Chapter 12 Forest of Death

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters

The day was rather nice, the sun was out, and there were just enough clouds to keep it from being to bright outside. Plus, it was the perfect temperature outside, not to hot or humid or even cold to even come close to brothering anyone except someone who could either only handle the natural extremes of nature. Overall, it would have been a perfect day to do a ton of things, like playing go, watching clouds, having a barbeque, looking for flowers, stocking Sasuke, or training for hours. This day, though was different, it was a day in which life or death decisions would be made every second of the day. One which it was likely some who not see past. Still, for any of the genin at the gates to the forest of death to worry about dying would just be a waste of time. Worrying about death would only raise the odds of such a death occurring. Now in front of the group was the same over hyper lady with very tight fitting clothing, which caused a at least one male shinobi to turn there head to give her a second look once a day. To the dismay of a certain Chunin academy teacher, who was always walking with her at the times it seemed to happen.

"Alright you runts, this here is the forest of death, each team will be given either a scroll of heaven or earth, you goal is to find a scroll of the opposite scroll and then arrive a the tower at the center of the forest before sundown today. You have 15 minutes before the exam starts, you have till then to get ready, after that anything and everything is illegal in the forest. So if you are not prepared, then leave now. Good Luck on your journeys, you will need it," Anko said with a evil smile on her face as every team took off at the same second from the behind the fence.

Each team quickly prepared itself over the next 15 minutes, some of the teams figured that the starting location for the exam would be very important, while others didn't care as much a just went over their supplies. In a one section of the forest, one of the teams was preparing for a victory, and the scroll if they had any luck would allow them to reach the tower quickly and without a problem.

"Are you sure about this Shikamaru, it I don't think this will work," Sakura complained loudly looking up from her spot from below a large wood tree which fell over causing it to be perfect walkway between two larger trees.

"Of course it will work, just wait and see," Shikamaru replied quietly, "But if you don't keep it down, they will figure out something is up, and it won't work. Man, girls are so troublesome."

Sakura gave him a quiet death glare, as Choji just laughed quietly nearby as he ate from a bag of potato chips. Sakura watched the area close, where Shikamaru had setup his trap, a rather simple on dealing with a bag of food Choji had give him, right before the shinobi would step on the log. This was going to be her chance to prove to Shikamaru, she was smarter, and that he was not all that smart, or great. So far every attempt she made just ended in total failure. He had outsmarted her at every turn, and pass. Plus he was lazy, and she had to work hard for all her smarts. It was just not right, she should show him up. The only one who was allowed to be smarter then her was her destined love, Sasuke, and Shikamaru was not support to be smarter then him. Sakura smiled, time had to have passed, and no one, she had won. Now time to shove in that lazy good for nothings face.

As she walked over she saw a shadow from above. A second later she heard the screams of shinobi who where being attacked by leaches, and two second later, a scroll fell down to where they were, and of course landed right next to Shikamaru. Sakura fumed to her self, how the hell did he do it, and what was it about him, that just made her so made sometimes.

Shikamaru smiled slightly, "Well, you two, we better get going, seems that we have everything that we are going to need for the day."

"So, genius do you have any plans of how to get there, I am sure that we will face at least one team on the way to the tower?" Sakura asked as if trying to make bait him into a bad choice.

"Yeah, I know the perfect way, I am sure that if we go this way, we will almost certainly not run into anyone, and also if we do, we will have the advantage and I have a back up plan in case that happens," Shikamaru replied calmly.  
"Alright, you better lead the way," Sakura replied rolling her eyes at Shikamaru.

In a different part of the woods Naruto and his team landed on a large tree at the most northern part of the forest.

"Well, what is the plan, I was hoping one of you have come up with something," Naruto asked looking at Kiba and Ino.

"Yeah, actually, I figured if we move in close, we can catch one of the teams going for the tower, and beat them. Plus if we find a place to hide, Kiba can use his nose to spot the foes, and catch them off guard," Ino said proudly.

"Not, to bad, what do you think Kiba?" Naruto asked turning to Kiba who seemed concentrated on something.

"Don't worry about that, I smell something, and it is close," Kiba said looking at them then back to Akamaru, "I am sure that they are ninja from the Rain country. They should be passing under us in about 45 seconds, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru just barked to reply to Kiba.

"Alright, lets go with the normal plan, Ino you switch places with the leader, Kiba attack with Akamaru from the left, I will attack from the right, with any luck, they won't know at all what happened to them," Naruto smiled as he proclaimed his plan.

"Alright on it," Ino said preparing herself, as Kiba and Akamaru also prepared themselves to attack, with Akamaru changing into a clone of Kiba.

A second later, three poor Genin's walked under them. Ino following course of action quickly fired off a mind transfer at the unprepared genin who was leading. The a second later Naruto attacked the Genin on the right, and Kiba the one on the left. The rain genin who all where wearing mask looked more then a bit surprised. As the one on the right saw Naruto approaching, he was able to get off a punch with his chakra behind it. He hoped that would knock down the attackers to one, and make the fight easy. As it hit, though, he just heard a puff sound made by a shadow clone. Then a second later he felt the dull hard metal part of the from of Naruto's tench knife's hit him, and was out. The genin who was leading the group snuck up on the other genin who was working his but off just to keep himself from being knocked out by Kiba. With a swift chop to the back of the neck knocking the genin out as well, and then Ino returned to her own body. The fight had been really easy, but they had just gotten lucky. They could have been forced to fight a fellow Konoha team, or one of the strong teams from a different area.

"What scroll did he have," Naruto called out loudly to Ino, who was looking though the rain shinobi's things.

"Good news, seems this team, had the earth scroll that we need," Ino said very proudly, "I guess, we can go to the tower, our work here is done. I am sure this will be a fun story to tell."

"Hey I will meet you two at the tower, I want to scout out a bit, and check up on the other teams, to find out some of their weaknesses and strengths," Naruto said looking at the too.

"Ok, but you better be careful, if you do anything stupid, and get yourself killed, I promise, I will find a way to make you regret the decision even after death," Ino declared glaring at him.

"Of course, I will not do anything stupid," Naruto replied with a nod of his head.

Well in yet a different area of the forest, Sasuke, and his team were also looking for a group of shinobi to ambush.

"Hinata, are you sure that you have not been able to spot anything?" Sasuke asked looking towards Hinata.

"No, nothing, I just come up blank," Hinata replied quietly.

"Guess, that is what you get for depending on a reject Hyuga," Sasuke said under his breath, "Shino any luck."

Shino waited a second before turning to Sasuke, "Yeah, seems that one grass shinobi is coming this way. I would almost think that he is after us for some reason."

"Good taking down one shinobi," Sasuke replied confidently.

Suddenly out of no where the grass shinobi appears before them, "Well, interesting, the Uchiha, I was hoping to see how good you are."

"Well your nothing compared to me, no one is," Sasuke replied confidently.

"Care do see about that," the shinobi asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Sasuke said charging the grass shinobi.

As he got closer he noticed an opening that his foe left open, and throw a kick right in that spot. This turned out to be a false opening, and he was blocked with ease, and found a counter that knocked him back on his but.

"So that is all the Uchiha have left, to think it once used to be a strong clan, and from I can tell, the Hyuga are weak too now of days, I guess, the Sarutobi, is the only real clan left in the village. To think I Orochimaru came for this," Orochimaru laughed greatly.

He then attacked and was on Sasuke in a second. Sasuke tried to block, but nothing worked, Orochimaru just was to fast and to could. How could he be so weak, how could he not be able to do anything. He couldn't so bad. He had to improve with all that work he put in with Kakashi. He just now found his body frozen, he couldn't win this fight.

Orochimaru jumped back suddenly, and turned to Shino, "Clever plan, young Aburame, seems that clans is still strong too, but I can not let you get in my way."

Orochimaru charged Shino and throw a punch at his forehead, but Shino just disappeared into a large pill of bugs. He had to again jump back quickly because of the threat that the bugs posed to him. Shino then sent in a wave of bugs at Orochimaru.

"You maybe good, but when these bugs get to you. They will eat away your chakra just like everyone else. It was foolish of you to fight use like this, one on three is a fools fight. The only way you will take it is if you know that you will win," Shino said quietly.

The bugs got closer and closer to Orochimaru, and in a nearby spot, Hinata and Sasuke just watched, and both felt useless. Hinata who had not helped at all, was still not sure what to do, or even felt confident to help out at all. Sasuke on the other hand felt ashamed that he had just been shown up by the Aburame. That he was not strong enough to be a grass genin. There was no way at this rate he would be able to take down his brother.

As the Bugs hit, Orochimaru disappeared, and a second later he was behind Shino, and knocked up out quickly. "Well you did well enough to earn to keep you life for now."

Hinata, and Sasuke watched shocked. Sasuke couldn't do anything could he. No he could, he was an Uchiha, he had to prove the power that would give him is revenge on his brother. Sasuke found quickly that his Sharingan active as he charged Orochimaru. He could see the movement Orochimaru would do before he did them. Thus he found the opening as he got close and nailed him back. When Orochimaru threw a kunai at him, it just hit a clone. This left Orochimaru open, and threw 4 shurikens which rapped Orochimaru to tree. Then Sasuke hoping the chains that were on each of the Shurikens performed hand symbols with the other hand.

"Fire Release: Phoenix flower jutsu," Sasuke yelled firing multiple fire balls at Orochimaru.

"Got him," Sasuke said to himself quietly.

A second later, out of the smoke a head appeared, and before Sasuke could do anything, it had bitten his neck. For a second he felt pain, and then passed out.

When the smoke cleared, Hinata was with two teammates who were out of it. Unsure of what to do, she thought for a second on the teaching Kakashi had told her. She slow found a way to pick the two up and moved them to a covered area on the ground. The two would have to have a bit of time to recover, but she hoped that it would not be the rest of the time. If they failed, but Sasuke, and Shino would be upset, and she knew it would be all her fault, and she would have just proven why she didn't deserve to follow in the line of great Hyuga's.

After putting them in the covered area, she come out to look for some water. Then she noticed something that made her know, this was not her lucky day. The three sound shinobi where outside looking at her with menacing looks in there eyes.

"Girl, give up your friends to us, and we will let you go," The apparent leader, a gennin rapped in bandages said looking at her, "Your life is not work giving up for a worthless effort to protect them, you will all die that way."

Hinata froze for a second, she could not let them hurt her team, they were her team. Plus she was doomed either way. Slowly and weakly, she pulled out an kunai and prepared herself.

"Well, seems this weak Hyuga is a fool," the other male said laughing.

Suddenly all of the three charged. Hinata looked in horror as she didn't know what to do to defend herself or her friends.

Suddenly three orange blur came from behind her and intercepted the incoming shinobi, forcing them back. Two of the orange blurs disappeared, leaving just one, which landed in front of Hinata.

"Well, this is not nice, picking on a girl like this," Naruto said smiling, "I Naruto Sarutobi will make you pay for this."

"Oh, the Sarutobi brat, you must know that you have no chance against three of us," Dosu said confidently, as he ran to attack with his right hand.

Naruto managed to block this but as he did he felt pain from his side as this shinobi, some how managed to uses his metal plate on his right Then he was on the ground from the pain.

"You see, my sound attack comes from my hand, and from there I can control it. I then force it into you ear, which destroys your balance, and causes damage to your ability to use your motor skills. " Dosu bragged walking to a scared Hinata.

Naruto got up quickly and moved at him. This time splitting into three shadow clones. Dosu guessed the right one, and hit him with the same attack. Luckly for Naruto it was the wrong one, and Naruto got close enough to hit Dosu with a kick, that knocked him a step back. Dosu then , stepped back a step.

"Zaku take him down, now," Dosu yelled to his teammate.

Naruto turned to see the other male sound shinobi standing to his right with his hand out at him and that there were wholes in them. Naruto knew he was in trouble. Luck would intervene for a second time, when two white blurs hit him as Zaku head on. Followed by a three one which delivered a knee to the head on of the one female member of the sound team.

"Seems that we can't let you go anywhere," Kiba said with a smile.

"Yeah, I knew you would get into trouble, you are so predictable, Naruto," Ino added also with a smile of relieve.

"So you still want to fight," Naruto said looking at Dosu.

"No, time for us to go," Dosu said nodding to his teammates, as they quickly retreated.

"Hinata, you ok?" Naruto asked turning to Hinata, who was beat read.

"Yes, and thank you, everyone, I would have been done without your help," Hinata said politely.

A/N- I hoped you liked it, like I said, more of the characters would get bigger roles, and be talked about more. Please review, they are helpful as always, and thanks for reading up to this part. 


	13. Chapter 13:The amazing Rock Lee

Naruto Variations

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 13: The amazing Rock Lee

Kabato smiled a wicked little smile as he walked up to the tower. He had left his group of so called Konoha Genin to do a bit of scouting on some of the genin. Each of the teams which had made it to the finals had except one had a member of which his master Orochimaru was interested in. He was also interested in the skills that a number of the non Sound genin who he had heard volumes about from the reports he received, and informed his master on. Still there were 5 genin who interested him ad Orochimaru the most of all the genin entering the exam, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Saizo. Each of them seemed to have great abilities and as he scouted out the present crop of Genin, each one of them seemed to present styles, and questions. Neji was as predict, though he was a extremely strong Hyuga, he still was on the branch side, and those would be useless for Orochimaru to use as a body. Gaara was a no because it was well known that he had the one tailed Shukaku inside of him. Naruto was also a very interesting young Genin, but being of the Sarutobi clan he didn't have a blood line trait and something was odd about him, that cause him to think he would also be a bad host for Orochimaru. Saizo was well, an interesting choice, he had the right stuff to be pick able but like Naruto, his clan did not have blood like trait that interested Orochimaru. This made the easy choice on who Orochimaru would use as he next body. Sasuke Uchiha was a good shinobi, and Orochimaru was confident in the test that he had his personal test that he had run on the boy. The boy had the best of all blood like traits, and if he lived up to his brother could be one of the greatest shinobi.

The remaining Shinobi slowly walked in and past the last challenge a meeting with the assigned shinobi who would tell them that they had finished the second part of the exam. For Naruto's team this person came in the form of Asuma, smiling and laughing while giving his son, and his team the grand news. For other teams it would be other teachers like Iruka who would share the good news about the first part of the exam. Soon however every team wondered into an large area of the tower.

Naruto smiled as he looked around and noticed friends and others who had made it this far. He was impressed that so many others had also passed the second part of the exam. It would make this, the last part of the exam even more fun. It would allow him to possibly go head to head against some of his friends and rivals.

"Sarutobi, so you made it," A familiar voice came out from behind him, "I wouldn't of like to have not gotten the challenge of fighting you."

Naruto turned around to see Saizo, the mist shinobi who seemed very interested in creating a rivalry between the two of them.

"Yeah, I agree, you both are two of the strong fighters I came here to fight, and beat. This will prove the Uchiha are the strongest clan around," Sasuke said turning his attention to the two of them, "Hope your ready to be soon your proper places."

Naruto looked for a second at the stuck up Uchiha, and was about to comment when. "Fighters line up according to your teams, then we can move on to the final exam," A voice said loudly before coughing equally loudly.

Seeing that each team had lined up in the right way he continued, "Each of you have done well so far. Now is the hard part. You will fight each other in what basically is a single elimination tournament. Since there are so many of you we will have a prelim round before the finals in one month. The matches will be picked at random. In this fighting there is a good chance someone will be killed or hurt to the point where being a shinobi will not be possible. Is there any who wishes to give up. There is no disgrace for bowing out at this part of the exam."

Naruto looked around sure that no one who got this far would ever give up.

"I give, this is all just to much for me, and I would lose if I went on," Kabato said loudly before looking around and walking out of the area.

"Alright, anyone else?" the young jounin asked looking around seeing no hands going up, "Alright now please leave the arena so we may begin the matches."

Naruto jumped up to the right side of the area on a walkway with such energy that it almost surprised his teammates, but then again this was Naruto, and energy was something the orange blur was never in need of. When Naruto landed he looked over to see his sensei as well as Kakashi the sensei of Sasuke's team as well.

"Hey guys, it is great to see you made it here, I am really impressed," Yamato said with a easy smile looking at his team.

Naruto was about to reply when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned to face the man, and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Well, kids, it is great to see you here, I knew you could do it," Asuma said smiling proudly at Naruto.

"Um, pops what are you doing here, your not the sensei for any of the genin teams, unless things have changed, right?" Naruto asked happily, but a bit confused.

"Oh, yeah, Kurenai had to rest, and well I agreed to watch her team, while she can't," Asuma said with a nod.

"Yeah, it troublesome, but at least, your father is willing to play me in a board game," Shikamaru said stepping out from Asuma.

"Yeah, and he got me dinner to and a all you can eat," Choji added happily.

Naruto smiled, it was great to see that Asuma would get to see him at the exam, and also that it was a good sign that Kurenai trusted Asuma so much as to have him watch her team during the exams, and help them. Ino's eyes scanned for the last teammate. When they found her, she was walking right up to her with a arrogant look on her face.

"Hey Ino-pig, you better hope you don't fight me, or I will crush you, and show Sasuke just how worthless you are," Sakura announced in a super arrogant tone.

"Yeah, whatever, get over yourself forehead girl," Ino countered.

"I think we have better things to do right now, you two," Asuma said pointing to the screen with the match ups for the prelims.

-Temari of the Desert vs. Rock Lee-

"Great, that loser, he is going to get crushed in under ten second," Sakura accounted shaking her head, "How can a loser like that even make it this far?"

Down a bit the green clad warrior launched himself into the ring for the first challenge that he would face, on the path to proving himself to being a true shinobi . He looked over at his foe, the girl from the sand village, she held a fan of some type so she had to be a wind jutsu user of some type, and the fan was more then likely part of her battle plan. He knew that he could win as long as he did get his by her fan jutsu.

"Ok, freak lets start this match," Temari announced opening her fan up, "I will give you this one chance to give up. You don't stand a chance against me."

"A true shinobi never gives up," Rock replied preparing himself.

As soon as the hand of the examiner dropped Temari swung her fan with full force. The force of the wind which came out of the fan hit the back wall and cause a few of the rocks to come lose. Rock Lee had moved to the right to dodge the attack. Lee noticing and making sure to remember the danger of the attack, and the harm it could do if he was hit by it. Temari unleashed another one of her attacks trying to time Lee's speed so she would hit in a pace where he was going to be. She figured that his speed had to be his strength, and that his weakness was his power, because to gain as much speed as he had, he had to give up something in as far as power. He just could not have enough chakra to enhance his speed, and strength, that would be impossible. Lee on the other end had noticed that Temari attacks were getting closer and closer, he had to do something, he could eather speed up and risk being his by one, or keep going like he was. Plus both ways did not get him in range to attack her. There had to be a way to get close enough to the attacker without getting hit by the attack. Then it hit him, the plan was too simple, but also foolish. Still he it seemed like it was worth a risk. Temari watching Lee move around was about to swing when he noticed him change directions to aim right at her. She didn't have time to use her attack and prepared a defense, knowing that this shinobi's weak attack would do nothing to get by her defense.

As Lee approached he was surprised to find that there was no wind to attack, but he did notice, that Temari had prepared her fan in a closed defense setting. He knew he had won the match.

"Konoha Whirlwind," Lee called out hitting Temari's fan out of the way, before hitting her with a punch that sent her into the air. Lee jumped up quickly behind her and as she tried to move appeared above her and kicked her into the ground below.

When the dust cleared, Temari was out of it.

"Winner, Rock Lee," the examiner announced.

"Wow, that guy is good," Kiba said looking at the floor, "I sure he has better taijutsu skills then anyone I have ever seen, except for the jounin."

"Yeah, he is going to be fun to go against, if I get the chance," Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah, that Lee, he is just a chip off the old block, so full of youthful energy, isn't he the greatest," A jounin who looked a lot like lee announced proudly from a few yards away with a way over the top tone of voice.

Appearing next to Sakura he smiled, "Well my Sakura, how was that, was that not just great?"

"Lee your still a loser, you will always be a loser, and nothing will change that," Sakura replied in a heartless way.

"Well, that was really impressive, don't let Sakura bother you," Ino said trying to make the boy feel better,

"Thank you very much, Miss Ino, I hope you have as much luck," Lee said with a smile as he walked over to his sensei to talk and team to talk about his victory.

A/N as you can see, the match ups are different, and we will have different winners then the show. To be honest with those who care about pairings, I am leaning towards Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Shikamaru and a couple of others, but that is to be seen later. Also if you have something to say, or anything advice please review. I really like it when I get them, and thanks to all that have reviewed so far. 


	14. Chapter 14: Ino and Sakura

Naruto Variations

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 14- Ino and Sakura.

"Well, I guess I have to fight, oh well, things always end up so troublesome," Shikamaru said with a long sigh looking at the board which showed the match ups for the prelims of the final part of the exam. He looked up towards the board for a second time just to make sure that it said what he thought it said. Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi, yep it was just what he thought it said, and somehow it was not any less troublesome then the first time he looked at the board.

"Good Luck, Shikamaru, don't give up before the fight is over," Choji said patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah, Shikamaru, go and kick her ass, show everyone just how great my team is," Sakura announced proudly.

Shikamaru jumped into the ring, and looked at the long dark haired female who was across from him. He had heard, that Naruto, and his team had battled this group, but he did not have any detailed information on this girls skills. She looked rather bland and simple, but looks could sometimes trick the mind, and it could be so with this girl. Still she also did not know his jutsu which also put him at a good advantage, because there was a chance that she would not notice his shadow till before it was to late.

"Come Shikamaru, beat her up, destroy her, so her your power," Sakura yelled throwing Shikamaru out of his thoughts.

Ino looked over at her one time friend, and rival with a bit of a questioning look. From the way that Sakura was cheering for Shikamaru, she would of thought that Shikamaru was the one that she had the crush on, and not Sasuke. She was not the only one either, Choji and Kiba also gave here odd looks noticing that she was cheering so loudly for Shikamaru.

Inside the area, Shikamaru focused his mind, and blocked out the noise Sakura. He was going to let the girl get her move off first, so he could come up with a plan on how to beat her. He narrowed his eyes as the examiner lowered his hand to start the fight. Suddenly he notice a needle flying at him with a bell on it. He dodged the first one and the second one as well. Then he noticed the string on of the needles which she held in one hand.

"Now, you gone, you let me get out that part of my jutsu," Kin said before doing hand signals before freezing.

"Shadow bind complete," Shikamaru said with a small smile on his face.

"So what are you going to do now," Kin said in a know it all fashion.

Shikamaru turned and dove into the dirt, the problem what with Kin so close to the wall, she dove right into the wall knocking herself out.

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara," the examiner announced, as Shikamaru jumped up to the side.

"Nice one, Shikamaru, that was great," Choji said giving him a high five.

"Yeah, I knew it, the first match for my team, and a victory already, great one Shikamaru," Sakura said giving Shikamaru a huge before backing away feeling a bit awkward.

"Shikamaru, I guess I owe you a couple of games of Go now," Asuma added giving Shikamaru a smile.

The board flashed names again before stopping. When it did there was silence in the area. Naruto turned quietly to Ino and nodded to her.

"Remember to not let your old friendship get in your way, and mess you up in this fight," Naruto said with a odd serious look on his face, "You are a good shinobi, you should be able to get past this fight, if you don't let things get to personal."

"Correct, just fight this as if Sakura was just any other shinobi," Yamato added giving his word of wisdom as well, "Just be careful of her genjutsu."

Just down a bit, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma gave Sakura a similar talk, which seemed to have very little impact on the female who had been looking forward to this for a bit.

Landing in the area, Ino looked at Sakura for a second measuring her up. As much as she did not want to make this fight personal, she felt she had too. She had to show Sakura, that just being a fan girl would not work, that she need to focus herself to becoming a real shinobi and true rival to her. Ino knew that Sakura did not really like her, but she still wished the two of them could still be friends, and could move past the problems that they have had over the last few years.

"Lee, why are you so quiet," Tenten asked looking at Lee, who looked rather solemn for someone who was about to watch the girl he seemed to have a crush on fight in her first fight.

"Well, I don't know who to rout for, they both look like angels, Ino and Sakura. They are so great, why can I pull for one, and not the other," Lee replied loudly, "Ino was also so kind to me after my match, and for some reason Sakura seems suck on that Sasuke fellow of hers. Well, I guess I can hope that no matter who wins, that they the two of them have a good fight."

"Yeah, you can, so cheer up, and enjoy the fight," Tenten countered.

"Yeah your right, thanks Tenten," Lee said with a large smile on his face, which lead to Tenten just shaking her head.

"Ok, Ino, your going down, and I will show everyone just how much better I am then you. You know if you want you can give up now, and save yourself the embarrassment from looking like a weakling in front of your team, and Sasuke," Sakura announced in a arrogant tone.

"Whatever, Sakura, I think that you need to learn a less. That you have not taken this job as being a shinobi as being important enough. There are more important things this boys like Sasuke, and there are more important things then just looking like you can be a shinobi," Ino replied preparing herself.

As the hand of the examiner fell, Ino charged right at Sakura. Ino feinted a couple of times moving towards Sakura in a bit of a zig zag pattern as it approached her. Sakura could barely follow the moment of Ino, and figured in her mind where Ino would attack her, and prepared for an attack at that point. Ino moving closer to Sakura noticed that Sakura was preparing for a defense at the right side. Going at the rate of movement that she was going, she would attack, Sakura on that side, just about where she was predicting. Still Sakura was leaving herself a bit up in some spots, because she knew in her mind that Ino would attack her there. If it had been during there academy days, Ino would of walked right into the defense, and counter attack of sakura. Ino extended her last move to her right and hit Sakura with a long punch getting by all of her defenses. Sakura, noticing the attack coming her way tried to move to defend it. As she did she was knocked back by Ino who attacked from the right just as soon as Sakura moved a bit. Ino had been depending on her moving her defense a bit, and way to quickly.

Sakura quickly regained herself to notice, Ino coming at her again, and she knew she did not have a chance to defend at all, and dodged to the right. Ino seeing a opening from Sakura moving to the right, kicked her in the stomach knocking her back to the wall. Sakura did a couple of quick hand seals.

"Duel Illusionary Strike," Sakura said with a smile.

Ino noticed that out of nowhere two Sakura appeared moving at breakneck speed at here. When she blocked there attacks, Ino found she could not block them for some reason, and suddenly the Sakura's hit her in the back and in the side causing Ino to fall over. Then she had to defend herself the best she could as the two Sakura's attacked her.

Naruto sight worried about the outcome of the fight, "Come Ino, don't let Sakura beat you, don't give up. I know that you can win."

Lee shock his head, it seemed that Sakura was not all that great, and that she was very underhanded, plus he could tell that she was using some genjutsu on her friend, to do as much damage to her as possible, and the fact she tried to embarrass her old friend reminded him of the times his teammates tried to do the same to him.

"Lets, go Ino, you can do, pull off this victory, show Sakura, the power of youth," Rock Lee yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ino got a bit of space and looked at the three Sakuras close, and prepared her self. As the Sakura's approached her, she did a hand seal, and grunted, the false Sakura's disappeared, leaving only the real one. Upset at being found out, the real one charged at her. Sakura feeling that Ino got lucky for beating her. How did she get so much stronger then her, was it cause of her change in ways. There had to be thing up, she could never beat her in the academy. Upon getting near her she throw a uppercut that just ended up hitting a tree. Ino appeared behind Sakura and hitting her against the wall, knocking her out.

:Winner, Ino Yamanaka," the examiner announced, as the medical team came and got Sakura.

"Well job, Ino, I did know you had it in you, that was just sweet," Kiba said with a smile,

"Yeah, Ino, that was great, I am glad you did let, Sakura get in your head. Your really the best Kunoichi around," Naruto said with a smile.

"I am proud of you, Ino, you have proven a lot and overcome a lot in that match," Yamato added.

Ino turned around with a smile, before noticing the green clad boy.

"Ino, you are wonderful, you fight like an great angel, and you look like on as well," Lee said giving his good guy pose.

"Yeah, um that Lee, I think," Ino said waving Lee off.

Suddenly the board started switching names again.

A/N- Well that is two more fights, and both of them where in the series, but Ino won, and Shikamaru won just like in the series. Well if you have anything to say please review, and it would be nice if you reviewed. Till next time. 


	15. Chapter 15: Zaku

Naruto Variations

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 15: Naruto vs. Zaku: Words of the Fist

Naruto landed on the stone floor of the area, and took one glance across at his opponent. Across was one of the Sound shinobi he had run into in the forest. This really didn't help thought, because how the fight turned out he only saw the bandaged shinobi's attack. This was the other male with messed up hair, Zaku Abumi. Naruto also knew that he had not used his best stuff against the sound shinobi, so Zaku had no way to know what he had up his sleeve either. The fact, that he had gotten to this part of the exam, by it self said he had to be ok. Add in the fact the female sound shinobi, didn't seem too good. This allowed Naruto to assume that this guy and the one who almost took him down in the forest were good.

"Well, you know you should give up now, you don't have a chance against me," Zaku announced in a proud tone.

"Sure, I know I will win this match, mark my word," Naruto replied with a small grin on his face.

The hand of the examiner went down, causing the fight to start. As the hand went down, both fighters planned out in their minds how they were going to do to start the match. Even for two hotheads such as these, planning you battle was still something that was important. Naruto remembered a lesson that Yamato had given him about the shadow clone during their training. He had told Naruto to create a shadow clone and send it to find a pebble and then dissipate. When the shadow clone did this, and dissipated he gained the information that the shadow clone had used. Using a few now would not hurt; in fact, he knew it would give him more then a bit of an edge in the battle.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto announced loudly as ten other Naruto's appeared around him. Quickly the Naruto's moved around Zaku who was looking measuring up a counter to Naruto's opening move. He figured it out a plan quickly in his head, knowing it was a good bit risky.

The Naruto clones attacked from all sides at once, closing in at the same speed. Zaku looked at the movements closely. Zaku was more then a little happy that they were coming in for close combat. Zaku charged at the one to the right closing the distance. He hit the clone with an open palm, causing it to disappear. He then turned back to a group of clones who were now closer and behind him. He then hit the two with his palms in the stomach.

"Slicing sound wave," Zaku announced as two waves flew out of his hands causing the remaining Naruto clones to disappear into nothing.

"I told you, you have no chance against me, just give up now and avoid the embarrassment," Zaku called out to Naruto.

Naruto just smiled, he had learned a lot about Zaku from the exchanged of him, and his clones. He learned that Zaku was a heck of a good close combat fighter, and that his wave attack was something to be worried about. He also learned that his wave attack was directed by his hands and could only go in the direction that his hands were pointing. This gave him some room to work with to find away to defeat Zaku. Naruto created 10 more clones and surrounded Zaku again.

"This trick again, this is pathetic," Zaku called out.

Zaku again attacked the one on the right and beat him quickly. Then when he turned he prepared to finish the rest of the clones in the same manner that he had before. As he punched the two closest clones he felt something grab him from behind. It was another clone; Naruto was just using these clones as a diversion to get behind him. The clones closed in quickly, and one of them hit him in the stomach hard, and then another one. Zaku had to think of something quick or his was done with. Pointing his hand down him fired off his wave cannons, launching himself free of Naruto and landing in a spot away from the clones. He still was hurting quite a bit from the attacks the clones had landed on him. Zaku's eyes went up to his jounin teacher, who was actually Orochimaru. His mind flashed back to his experience as an orphan and how he ended up a shinobi. Looking closer he could tell that his lord, didn't care about the match or even about him. Was everything he said unimportant, was he just a tool for Orochimaru. Zaku's mind race over the conversation that he had with Orochimaru, where he was selected, to kill Sasuke Uchiha. He latter found out that Orochimaru wanted Uchiha's body for his own. Why would he send them to kill, him. Was it as just as a test for Uchiha, to get him on the dark path to death, and the sound. Why had he fallen into that path? Zaku's mind raced with thought as he battled Naruto, taking out the clones in quick fashion, and closing into fast hand to hand combat, not allowing Naruto to create any more clones. As he punched he figured something out, his reason for joining Orochimaru, was nothing then proving himself to himself. He didn't need Orochimaru to do that, he just needed to win. This was his chance to prove himself to himself, as someone worthy as a shinobi. Zaku took another blow to the stomach and was knocked back.

Naruto stopped for a second and looked at his foe. He was a heck of a Taijutsu fighter, and he battle with such determination, he had to respect him. Naruto felt a bit odd as he battled him, like he was able to read this man though their exchange of punches. Something about this guy, reminded him of himself.

"I will not lose, I will prove myself, as a shin obi, you are going to go down, and I will show my true shinobi way," Zaku announced loudly, "I will prove that I am the best, and that nothing will stop me."

Zaku's monologue shocked Naruto, this shinobi was really not all that different then himself. He wondered if it was just there different circumstances of the villages that they came from that made the difference. That if he had been raised in the Otogakure, or the sound village, if he would of turned out more like Zaku, and if Zaku would of turned out more like him, if he had grown up in Konoha. Either was he knew that he had to finish this fight soon, or it would just get to out of hand.

"Hey Zaku, why don't we finish this, I think I need to prove my way as well," Naruto announced.

"Fine by me, but your going to be the one who is going down," Zaku replied.

"Yeah, right we will see about that," Naruto said getting ready.

Zaku brought his hands down in front of him, "Super sonic slicing wave."

Naruto created a huge amount of clones to use as a wall in front of him to use as a shield to block against the attack. The large group of Naruto's ran right at Zaku. As they approached clone after clone disappeared. Everyone in the area who were already amazed by the fight, watched in awe. For a second, Naruto didn't look like he would make it, but then one of the clones slid low kicking Zaku into the air, and then another kicked him up higher into the air. Then at the peek of Zaku's upward movement, he found Naruto waiting. Naruto then lowered a power kick knocking Zaku into the arena floor below knocking him out.

"The Winner is Naruto Sarutobi," The examiner called out loudly as medic-nin came out to take care of Zaku.

Naruto walked over to his foe that was still knocked out, "That was good fight, thank you. You are a heck of a shinobi. I hope that we can fight again sometime, I think it will be just as fun." 

A/N- Well it has been a bit, but this was a challenge to write. I wanted to give one of the sound nin a better end then in the anime. Zaku seemed the perfect person. In a lot of ways he is like how Naruto is in the anime, I wonder how it would have turned out if Zaku was born in Konoha and not Otogakure. Well, I personally think the two would have become friends or rivals. Again thanks fore reading and please review, I look at each review and think about what you put down. Also I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted it apart from the others. 


	16. Chapter 16: Prelim Matches

Naruto: Variation

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 16- Prelim match ups

"Naruto, congratulations, that was a sweet fight. It was by far the best that you have battled, to bad you are going to have to fight me in the next fight," Kiba said to Naruto as he walked up to his teammates.

"Nice one, Naruto, what took you so long to beat that guy," Ino added right after Kiba.

"Well thanks, it was hard, that guy was good. Still you know no one can beat me. I am going to be the best shinobi in history, and past up all of the hokages," Naruto announced proudly.

"Well, you were good, but if you want to surpass them, you still have a long way to go, and a lot of work to put in as well. Still, I think that was a good fight, good job kid," Yamato said looking calmly.

"Nice one kid, I knew you had it in you," Asuma said with a proud smile.

Naruto then looked to notice Hinata had walked up to him as well, she was looking very red, and very nervous as well. Naruto still wondered why she always looked like she was on edge like this, and what was she holding.

"Um…Naruto..um. I th.ink that you di.d well. You can..us..e thi.s medicine, it is my speci..al collecti.on," Hinata said in an overly nervous tone, leading the people around her to wonder if she would actually finish her statement.

"Yeah sure that would be great," Naruto said in a happy tone.

"Um..o.k," Hinata smiled handing Naruto the medicine box.

Naruto smiled as he looked through the box getting the ointments he could use. He then took off his shirt to place the ointment on his swore ribs. For some reason, the moment he took his shirt off, Hinata fainted on the ground.

"Um, Asuma, is she ok, what happened to her," Naruto asked putting his shirt back on.

"Yeah, but I would avoid doing that for the time being," Asuma said shaking his head at how unobservant his son was when dealing with females.

Then the match up screen started up again, Yokoi Akado vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes focused themselves on the arena below him. This was his best chance to see how much Sasuke had improved, and what he now had up his sleeve. Naruto measured up the other genin that was in the fight. He was from Konoha, but Naruto had never actually seen him in the village, and wondered what type of moves he had.

"Ok, Sasuke, lets see what you have done to improve," Naruto said to himself as he watch the hand of the examiner drop to start the fight.

Yokoi grabbed his right wrist, and suddenly his right hand began to glow an odd color. Sasuke charge right at him throwing two kunai to Yokoi's right, which force Yokoi to move into a spot where Sasuke could attack him head on. Sasuke hit Yokoi in the shoulder but that was not where Sasuke was aiming. Yokoi then grabbed the hand that Sasuke hit him with. For some reason, the action of grabbing Sasuke's shoulder had a large effect on him. Yokoi then kicked Sasuke back and into the dirt. Yokoi then ran up to Sasuke and raised him into the air with the glowing hand. Every second, Sasuke looked weaker and weaker.

Naruto frowned, while he didn't like Sasuke, he didn't want to see his rival lose this early in the exam. He really wanted to be the one to take down the Uchiha, who always seemed to brag. Naruto then noticed something odd. Sasuke was glowing purple, and there was something odd about how Sasuke looked. Suddenly Yokoi was on the ground, with Sasuke above him kicking the fallen shinobi. The fight was over; the kick that Sasuke gave to Yokoi no doubt broke a few ribs.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha," The examiner announced, as he got ready to set in and stop Sasuke himself.

Naruto looked around at the stunned looks on the faces of every shinobi around him. Naruto knew something was wrong with Sasuke, something seriously was wrong. Naruto attention was back on the arena when he noticed Kakashi appear and knock Sasuke out with a single punch to the back of his neck before disappearing.

The match up screen went up again, as if on purpose, not allowing the shinobi watching to question what just happened.

The match was between, Misumi Tsurugi and Kankuro of the desert. Naruto watched in amazement of how Misumi managed to wrap himself around Kankuro and seemingly destroy him within seconds. Then he was equally amazed at how what Kankuro turned out to be a puppet, and then how within seconds, Kankuro won the match with great ease.

The board went again, for a second time, again quickly.

"Let's good Tenten, show that mist girl, all of the youthful energy you have. You will win for sure," Lee and Gai yelled loudly in unison, as Neji just leaned back.

Naruto turned and smiled at the oddness of Gai, and Lee. He then turned his attention to the arena where the weapon master of Team Gai was fighting against Anayama from the mist team that he met in his first mission.

Tenten attacked as soon as the match started, rising into the area with a scroll. As she rose to the top of the area, she somehow pulled out every thinkable throwing weapon out of the scroll throwing the weapons at the mist kunoichi. Anayama watch watching the weapons move at her, but for some reason, Naruto could almost think that she was smiling.

"Water Release, Water sprout," Anayama yelled hitting the ground in front of her with her foot. The result was a large cyclone of water shooting out of the ground. The water cyclone defected the weapons causing them to hit the ground.

"Come on Tenten, show all of your youthful energy, you can still win," Rock Lee yelled out hoping to inspire his kunoichi teammate.

"Great, looks like I will have to go all out, I was hoping to save this for later," Tenten said raising high into the sky throwing an amazing amount of weapons as she rose.

"She has lost," Neji announced emotionlessly from behind Rock Lee and Gai, "That kunoichi uses wind type jutsu mixed with water type jutsu."

Anayama noticed the threat of the massive amounts of weapons coming from Tenten who was rising in the air towards her. She reached down and put her hands on the ground.

"Typhoon force jutsu," Anayama yelled causing a massive amount of wind and water to rush at Tenten knock all of her weapons away and the force of the water knocking Tenten out, her momentum causing her to fall towards Anayama who caught her out of the air, grabbing her by her by the shoulder the moving her grip show she was holding her by her neck.

"Well all those weapons of yours will be your death," Anayama said throwing the knocked out Tenten at her own weapons.

Naruto knew he had no chance to catch Tenten, and waited for the horror of her death. Then suddenly a green blur grabbed her. Lee put Tenten down, and looked at Anayama with anger in her eyes.

"That was mean," Lee said charging Anayama. Anayama did have time to react as Lee was suddenly in front of her delivering the Konoha whirlwind kick at Anayama knocking her back against the wall behind her.

"That will teach you," Lee yelled before pick up Tenten, and taking her to the medical-nin to get help.

Naruto could feel the silence of the around him, everyone was playing attention to the arena. The fights were getting fierce; he just hoped that no one died in the remaining matches.

The board went active again, and Chouji and Shino were in the ring a second later.

Naruto knew both fighters and their styles, but the styles were so different, he wondered how the fight would play out. It did take long because right at the start of the match used his tank attack and ended up stuck in the wall, and Shino knocked him out with ease.

Naruto sighed wondering why Chouji would do the attack that he did. He did not have much time to rest as the board showed the next fight.

Gaara of the desert was on one side of the ring, and Kakei, one of the male shinobi. Kakei ran in attacking Gaara with a fury of what looked like powerful punches. Each of Kakei's punches hit only his sand, which seemed to protect Gaara. Watching Kakei's vain attempts at harming Gaara could only wonder what was with Gaara. Something inside him told him that there was something different about Gaara, and also at the same time something odd about him as well. Naruto watched in awe, as Gaara stopped all of Kakei's attacks even after he put chakra into his punches and kicks. The match then was over with a thump as Gaara hit Kakei with a wave of sand knocking him out. Naruto looked closely at him, as Gaara returned to the stand with no sign of emotion at all on his face.

The board went for another time, the match Kiba vs. Dosu, meaning Neji, Hinata, or Saizo would get a bye.

A/N- I admit this was not a great chapter, actually one of the lesser of the story, but I had to get though the prelims, and I didn't want it to go 5 plus more chapters. Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be the last one of the prelim matches. 


	17. Chapter 17: End of the Prelims

Naruto Variation 

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 17: End of the Prelims

Kiba looked right at the masked sound shinobi that was in front of him. He had heard from Naruto, that Dosu, the sound shinobi that he was fighting used a weapon on the outside of one of his hands. Plus he heard that this guy was a good taijutsu fighter, and with his weapon, it made fighting up close with him very dangerous. The problem Kiba knew he had was that he wanted to get up close and fight him using Taijutsu, and if he could not use that type of attacks he would have to break the odd weapon that Dosu wore. Kiba looked at Akamaru and knew what the best plan was to win right away. He was not going to mess around with him, and just take him out at the start of the match.

Kiba dropped to all fours the second that the match started, and then Akamaru jumped on top of his back. Then a second later, Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba. Dosu who was measuring up this movement decided it was time to start the fight. He charged at the duo, he also prepared his right hand to give one of the two a finishing blow quickly in order to make the fight a lot easier, and if by chance the one was Kiba, the fight would be over. Kiba watch this, and knew just what the aim of Dosu was. He and Akamaru split a second before Dosu hit, Kiba going right, and Akamaru going left. The two of them pushed off the ground when they hit the ground, and came back right at Dosu. Akamaru hit Dosu with a strong punch to the left ribs, and Kiba hit Dosu's hand as hard as he could. The punch seemed to do nothing to Dosu weapon. Noticing the attack, Dosu sent out sound waves, which Kiba was just barely able to avoid. Dosu pushed his advantage on Kiba, throwing a punch to get his hand close enough to use his sound attack to knock out this Kiba. At the same time Akamaru charged forward, kicking Dosu with a sweep, knocking him off his feet giving Kiba enough room to get away.

Kiba and Akamaru backed away from Dosu planning a new way of attacking Dosu which would allow him to take the sound genin down. The two Kiba nodded to each other. Then both of the charged forward spinning in a drill like fashion, bouncing off each of the walls. Dosu tried his best to follow where each of his foes was, and which one was which. A second later he felt a blow to his stomach, and then one to his right side. Akamaru and Kiba attacked consistently, each one attacking Dosu in a different way. They focused on Dosu's sound weapon, and attacking Dosu in other places. Still it did not break, and both Akamaru and Kiba began to tire out. This was also something that Dosu noticed as well. He watched them move slower and slower and when one of them got close he grabbed them out of the air.

Kiba moved as quickly as he could to intercept noticing, that Dosu had grabbed Akamaru. He watched as Dosu prepare to use his sound attack, but as he did, the channel for the sound cracked a broke, no doubt causing Dosu a lot of pain. At that moment, Kiba knew he had won, and he closed in fast, and hit Dosu in the back of the head knocking him out.

Kiba smiled as he heard his name announced as the winner. Akamaru changed back to his normal dog self and ran up and happily jumped up onto Kiba, barking happily.

Kiba jumped up to the stands with a smile.

"Nice one Kiba, that was some nice planning, I didn't know you had it in you," Ino said with a smile.

"Yeah, but of course I knew that I was going to win," Kiba replied with a smile.

Kiba looked at Naruto who was fixed to the next fight. Kiba looked to see who were the last two people that would fight in a prelim match. When he saw who the final two people where, he knew what Naruto's focus was on the final match. It was none other the two Hyugas.

Kiba attention focused on the match, Neji moved quickly to take down Hinata, after saying something to her. His attacks were very aggressive, and dangerous. Just watching made Kiba happy that he did not have to fight the Hyuga in the prelim. Hinata was trying to defend against Neji, but it all looked hopeless for the girl.

"Come on Hinata, you can do it, I have faith in you, you can win," Naruto yelled out toward Hinata.

Kiba could tell that she could hear, because the moments after Naruto said the statement, Hinata was able to change to course of the fight, and was able to match Neji blow for blow, attack for attack. Still Kiba knew that in the end this would not matter at all. Hinata wore out at a much faster rate then Neji. Soon Neji was at the advantage in the fight again, hitting Hinata with everything he had. The match was not going well, in fact it was over. Everyone knew it too, but Neji kept attacking Hinata, Kiba was worried that if no one stopped the fight soon, that Hinata would be dead. She was still standing though, but for all reason she was out of it. Kiba turned his attention to Naruto who looked more upset then he had ever seen him before. He hoped that nothing bad was about to happen. As Kiba watch Naruto, he took off towards the fight turning his head to the fight, Naruto noticed a number of Jounins had already restrained Kiba, who still looked upset.

Naruto hit the floor of the arena more upset then ever. He was just mad; he could not believe that someone would do that to their own cousin. He raced to catch a falling Hinata before she hit the ground. As he caught her, he could almost see a smile on the Hyuga's face. He looked up right at Neji with anger in his eyes.

"Why did you do this to your own cousin, what type of person are you," Naruto asked in rage.

"That is not any of you business, Sarutobi, she was a loser, and meet the fate of all losers. It is my destiny to show I am the best of all genin at this tournament," Neji replied calmly, "Maybe I will get to show you, how much better I am then you, next round."

"I hope so, then I will beat you, I will show you, that you're not that great, I will beat you for Hinata's sake if nothing else," Naruto countered.

"Well, I doubt it, but we will see," Neji said leaving to go back up to the area around the arena.

For a while the genin left in the arena where force to wait on something, but then they saw what, The Hokage walked into the arena, where all of the fighters where standing and talking.

"Please gather around," The Hokage announced as all of the genin gathered around him.

"Congratulations, it seems that this round was something else, and many of you showed a lot of character in this fight," The Hokage announced, "The finals of the exam will be held next month, it will be a tournament in the grand stadium, many will come from across the nations to watch you fight. Alright, now for the match ups, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shizo Kirigakure, Gaara of the Desert vs. Rock Lee, Naruto Sarutobi vs. Neji Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka vs. Anayama Kosuke, Shikamaru Nara vs. Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro of the desert."

A/N- So what do you think of the match ups, and trust me, plenty will happen in the month before the exam, and what will Orochimaru and the others do, will there be any romance between the exams. Thanks for reading, and please review, and yeah sorry, this is the shortest chapter, but I am just glad to be done with the prelims.


	18. Training, Friendship, and a Hyuga

Naruto Variation 

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 18: Training Part 1: Training, Friendship, and a Hyuga

Naruto put his right hand up for defense, but as he prepared a defense, his mind was not in the moment.

"Good job kid," Yamato said with a smile as his team walked out of the ring, "I can't say I would have actually thought that all three of you would have passed to the final exam. Well, I have some important news for each of you."

"What, are we going to have to train all day for the next month?" Ino said in a loud tone preempting Yamato.

Yamato gave Ino a small smirk, of course that would be the reaction he got, "No and yes, first you will train all the time for the next month, but you are not going to train with me much if at all. I had gone, and talked with some other Chunin, and Jounin who agreed to work with you on areas of need, and you will work with your parents for a said part of the time. Your parents are all skilled shinobi, and have a skill similar to your own."

"So what are you going to do for the month, just sit around and take in the sun, that is so not far," Naruto blurted out.

"No, not at all, Naruto because I am going to have to work with you, because none of the others have one skill that I have which is needed in your training," Yamato said in a somewhat serious tone.

"What that is no far, why does Naruto get to train with you," Kiba complained.

"Well, like I said there is a skill I need to help his training, plus I talked to two other shinobi, who are going to help his training. Ino, I have talked Izumo Kamizuki, and he has agreed to work with you. He is a water skilled shinobi, and one of the better ones in Konoha, he should help you prepare against Anayama well. I also have gotten Anko Mitarashi to help you; she seemed excited at the chance to for some reason. Kiba, Shikamaru is has moves only his father knows well, so I talked Ebisu into training with you. He one of the more highly skilled shinobi, and should be able to help you greatly. Both your mother, and sister have agreed to work with you as well."

"So who are the other two people who you got to train with me?" Naruto asked loudly.

Naruto was brought back to the present as he felt his attacker close in on him. He watched the blade of his attacker come at him. While he watched the blade he measured the speed, and the distance of the attacker, and the rate at which he was closing in on him. Naruto just hoped he had the plan down correctly in his head, and as his attackers blades went towards him, he intercepted them causing the blades of his trench knifes to stop his attackers to blades. As he thought of what to do, next his attacker started to take a deep breath. Naruto knew it was more then likely a wind jutsu that was about to be used on him. He slid to the right and went for a roundhouse kick. However, as he made this move he left himself open, and his attacker hit him in the stomach, and then brought his blade down against his neck.

"I win, kid your really going to have to work on adjusting quicker if you want to be Neji Hyuga," Asuma said with a sigh, "Still that was better then the three times before."

"Man your hard to beat pops, I don't think Neji is going to be as tough as you," Naruto said getting up off the ground and brushing himself off.

"Well, I will agree with you on that, but if you can beat me or keep even with me. Then you will have no problem at all beating Neji," Asuma, replied while lighting another cigarette.

"Pops, do you know who the people Yamato got to work with me," Naruto asked in a curious way.

"Nope, can't say I have heard a thing about it," Asuma said as he began smoking his new cigarette.

"Hey, you know Kurenai will be mad if she sees you smoking," Naruto pointed out.

"Well, it just one of those bad habits I told you about," Asuma answered, "Something that is easy to pick up, and hard to get rid of."

At that, Naruto noticed a tall man walk towards there training area with what looked like something following behind him. Naruto wondered if the person was a Hyuga when he noticed his pupil less eyes.

Asuma turned to see who was behind him, when he noticed the look on Naruto face.

"Good morning, Asuma, it seems that you and I have something to talk about," Hizashi said in his normal over serious tone.

"Sure, what do you wish to talk to be about," Asuma said in a straightforward tone, the best way he knew how to deal with the head Hyuga.

"Hinata, go train or whatever with Naruto, Mr. Sarutobi, and I have something to talk about," Hizashi said stepping to the right as revealing the young female Hyuga.

"Ye.s Father," Hinata said obediently as walking in the direction of where Naruto was.

Naruto blinked noticing that Hinata looked pretty much the same as normal, red, and ill looking. Did she have some kind of genetic illness or something?

"Hey Hinata, how are you doing, I am glad that you look better now. Are you feeling better?" Naruto asked with a small smile on his face.

"We.ll Naruto, I am feel..ing much better," Hinata said nervously as she told herself to have confidence in herself, and that she had to believe in herself, "Naruto um thank you for your help during the mat.ch."

"Hey Hinata that was impressive, you almost didn't shutter at all that time," Naruto said with a smile on his face, "Plus don't worry about it, you did great, that was the best I have ever seen you do before."

Out of earshot of the youths, Hizashi and Asuma were talking about somewhat more important things.

"So, interesting, that is why you wish to help my boy, prepare for your nephew," Asuma said looking curiously at Hizashi.

"Yeah, right now Neji think that he is alone in the world, and his rage prevents him from hearing the truth of things. I believe that if Naruto beats him, it may defeat his rage, which would allow him to listen to the truth of things," Hizashi said before looking past Asuma at the youths, "Well, it would seem that my young girl has become interested in your son."

The statement caught his attention as well turning his head, he got enough of a view to tell that Hizuashi was right, and he wondered looked, if it went both ways. "Yeah, I think that Naruto might be interested in Hinata as well."

"Well, normally I would not be happy about Hinata being so interested in someone out of the clan," Hizuashi said seriously, "This though is different, since you and your son are Sarutobi, a clan who is one of the few worthy of a Hyuga, and my weak daughter needs someone to watch out for her."

Asuma decided that it was best to let most of the statement pass him by, "Well, it just shows me, that I am getting old."

"Well, till later, Sarutobi," Hizuashi said with a nod, "Hinata it is time to go home."

"Yes, fa.ther," Hinata said with more confidence then Naruto ever had seen her with.

Hinata turned to Naruto, her mind telling her that she had to believe herself over and over again. Naruto looked at Hinata a bit confused wondering what she was doing. Inside Hinata, her mind was in a battle with itself, a battle between a growing self-confidence, and shyness on overload. Then the battle ended, as Hinata kissed Naruto quickly before running of quickly to catch up with her father.

Asuma walked up and looked at the blank look on his sons somewhat red face, and started laughing to himself.

"Well, seems you have a lot of growing up left kid," Asuma said still laughing.

"Yeah, right," Naruto replied his mind still trying to catch up with the actions that just happened, "Oh we should get back to training huh."

"No, don't worry about it," Asuma said with a smile, "Why don't you go to the hospital, you were talking about visiting that sound shinobi you battled in the prelims, and I am sure he will be able to have guest today".

"Good idea, pops," Naruto said remember that he promised himself that he would talk with his prelim foe. Whom he had seemed to gain a great respect of, from the great fight they had.

Naruto rushed off to the hospital, right by Yamato, and an odd person with long white hair. While Naruto thought that the man was odd, he his mind was on talking with the sound shinobi, and getting to know him better. He was sure that if he did, he could both learn more about himself, and gain a friendship, that seemed to start in the ring. When he ran into the hospital, he noticed that normal nurse was on duty.

"Oh Naruto, what are you doing here, who are you here to visit, neither Kurenai did have an appointment today, and your not due a check up," the nurse asked wondering why the always healthy boy was in a hospital

"Oh um," Naruto said thinking of the whole name of the sound shinobi he battled, "Zaku Abumi, one of the sound shinobi in the exam."

"Oh him, he had a concussion, he is in room 207 B, he should be leaving later today," The nurse said noticing the hyperactive boy was already gone.

Naruto went quickly up the stairs and down the hall and found the door, and as he opened it, he was prepared to say hello. Then he noticed the scene, the Zaku was on the ground knocked out, and what looked like Kabuto was preparing to kill him. Naruto went into autopilot, and slid his extra trench knife into his hand and threw it at Kabuto. As the knife moved at Kabuto he split into three of which charged at Kabuto

Kabuto turned and knocked away the knife with his kunai, which he was going to use to kill Zaku. He then noticed the Naruto's running at him, and jumped up and kicked two of them quickly, causing them to pop, and then grabbed another one throwing it to the ground, causing it to go away.

Kabuto then looked for where Naruto was, to find that the boy was on the other side of the room, and that he had somehow moved the knocked out Zaku to a spot behind him.Naruto took a deep breath, he looked at Kabuto closer, he had a sound shinobi headband on, "What are you doing, why are you wearing that, and why are you trying to kill someone in the hospital."

"Simple, boy," Kabuto said with contempt for him, "I am a sound shinobi, and my master does not want these weaklings among his ranks. So I am going to kill all three of them for him, first was Dosu, he was simple to kill, now I just have, that weakling, and then his teammate. Now, I also get to kill you, I guess the clan will have depends on that nephew of yours. You life is over."

Kabuto charged at Naruto with a glowing hand, Naruto knew he could not stop the attack, and wondered what he could do. About half way towards him, a wooden sword went towards Kabato causing him to back away as he got longer and longer, forcing Kabuto to dodge backwards, still getting nicked by the wooden blade on his right leg. Naruto wondered what or who had done that, and then a second later, he knew when Yamato, and then a white haired man jumped through the window and stood in front of him.

"Well, seems we will have to find others for the move," Kabuto said before disappearing.

"You ok kid, we heard the fighting, and rushed over here," the white haired man asked.

"Yeah, um thanks sensei," Naruto said then he looked to the white haired man, "Um thank you too, um who are you?"

"Well, kid, I am going to be one of the ones to help you prepare for Neji," the man said before pausing, "I am the great Jiraiya."

A/N- I hope you liked it, it is my personal favorite chapter in a long while, and you Naruto/Hinata fan I bet like this chapter, I thought if Naruto was known as the heir to the Sarutobi clan, then he would more then likely be seen as worthy of Hinata. Well thanks for reading, and please review.


	19. Jiraiya

Naruto Variation 

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or its characters Chapter 19- Jiraiya

Kiba smiled to himself thinking of the great progress of the training. His mother, and his sister were harder teachers then he had ever thought he they could be. Everyday it was the same, wake up and training, working for his breakfast. After breakfast, he had to work with Akamaru, and learn as much about the best way of working with animals as he possibly could. Still he had felt he had learned a ton from his family. He knew that he needs to learn that much as well, because Shikamaru was not going to be an easy opponent at all. Then there was his training with the closet pervert Ebisu. That person, was a jerk, and every time, Kiba ran into his he felt himself get mad at least one time, during each training session. Still, the person knew his stuff, even if he was as stuck up as they got. He showed him how to pull of the shadow clone jutsu, and he was able to show him a number of other interesting jutsus that he knew would help his taijutsu skills. With his new skills, Kiba wondered if he could beat Naruto this time, and how much Naruto had improved as well.

Actually, that was why, Kiba was walking over to training ground number 34, the area, in which he knew Naruto was being trained. He had not seen, him in over 3 and half weeks, and wondered what his training was like. As Kiba approached the area, he noticed that a number of trees were had been crushed under the power of something. Moving closer he notice Yamato sitting by a tree, meditating, with his hands up and that there was some marking on his hands. He also noticed where Yamato was looking, and was shocked to see what he did next. There among the trees were hundreds of Narutos. Some of them were fighting each other, some working on an odd jutsu. In addition, he noticed a large white haired man watching the boy train. Each of the Narutos looked tired.

"Naruto that is enough for now, good job, we can take a break now," Yamato said getting up as all of the Naruto clones disappeared.

"Well, Kiba it is good to see that you're here," Naruto said smiling at him when he noticed.

"Yeah, good to see that your doing well, what is up with the training," Kiba asked with curious look on his face.

"Oh, yeah, well, Kiba, it is kind of a long story," Naruto said with look at did not seem to fit Naruto at all.

Naruto took a deep breath, as his mind went back two weeks.

Naruto was working in training area 13 by himself when he noticed Yamato, and Jiraiya walk up.

"Naruto, this man, is the other man who will train with you," Yamato said introducing Jiraiya, whom Naruto had met the day before.

"Well, it is a great to finally meet you kid, now I hear that you want to get strong," Jiraiya said looking at him closely as if he was looking for something.

"Yeah of course, I am going to someday become the hokage, and not just that, I am even going to be better then the old man," Naruto said with a smile.

Jiraiya looked closely at the boy; he knew whom he was from what others had told him, and what the world of the young Sarutobi was going around in different areas. The word was, that he had even more potential then Asuma, and that if he did a real number with his team on the bandits near rain nation. Still looking at him, he knew the kid was not actually the grandson of his old sensei. In fact, he was sure he was the son of his best student. He could also tell that something was up with the kids, and he wondered if there was more of the story then what he had heard about how Arashi had defeated the nine tails demon.

"Naruto, please lift up your shirt, I need to see something," Jiraiya asked Naruto with a curious look.

"Sure, I have always had an odd mark on my stomach," Naruto said lifting up his shirt to show Jiraiya what he though was an odd mark.

Jiraiya looked closely at the seal, and knew just what had happened. He took a deep sigh, as his mind connected the dots; the nine-tailed demon was in the boy. The Hokage had gotten Asuma to adopt and take care of the kid and managed to keep the fact secret. Plus giving him Yamato as a sensei, made it so that the demon was keep in check, and Naruto would have never had a chance to find out about the demon. Now, this put Jiraiya in an interesting position. He could tell the boy about the fox being side of him, but he had no idea just how Naruto would react to the news. There was a good chance he would do nothing, but also a good chance that he would blow up, and they would have a big problem on there hands. Still it would be wrong to not tell the kid, but in the end, it was not the right time to tell the boy, he did know him well enough. He had to learn more about the kid first from training him, and Yamato could keep the power in control.

"Well, it seems that you have a special power inside you, and if you let Yamato, and I help you, I am sure you can beat Neji," Jiraiya said with a half smile.

"Wow, a power inside me, that is just great," Naruto, said with a smile, "I want you to help me use this power to help me."

Looking back at Kiba he smiled, "Well so, that is it."

"Wow, Naruto that is an interesting story, um, how is that sound shinobi then?" Kiba asked remembering that part of the story.

"Oh he and that sound girl are both staying with pops, and he and a couple of others are watching out after them," Naruto replied in a normal tone, "Well, seems that Kin was a bit surprised at the news of. Still when she heard about Dosu, and also when Zaku told her about what happened to him, she declared she would not return to Orochimaru."

"That is rather kind of you, I hope that it does not hurt us in the long run," Kiba replied quickly.

"Don't worry, I have a good feeling about those two," Naruto countered with a smile.

Across town at the same point, Kabuto was standing in front of his master.

"My mistake, Orochimaru, it seems that the toad hermit has come into town, and prevented me, from finishing off the last two genin for the sacrifice," Kabuto said bowing before Orochimaru.

"Don't worry; I am sure something is up thought if Jiraiya is in town. In addition, this information about young Naruto Sarutobi should be most helpful, how knew that the nine tails would be inside of a Sarutobi. I think that I might be able to use this later. I am sure that the boy will gain the attention of the Akatasuki at some point. He also could be a nice tool, in our effort in brining the Uchiha to our side, from your information, the Uchiha is very jealous of Sarutobi," Orochimaru said with a wicked laugh, "Still, Kabuto, do you best to keep a eye out on the development of this kids as well. If things fall a certain way, I am sure he will be a help in the destruction of Konoha."

"Yes, of course," Kabuto replied before disappearing.

Kabuto wondered just what the plan was, his mind running over every possible idea that Orochimaru could be planning. He was sure that his target was the Uchiha, but his sudden interesting in Naruto was very interesting. He was sure how this played out who is most interesting.

A/N- yeah another short chapter, but I think it adds to the story, the final exam will start after one more chapter. I have some decisions to still make. Like if, I want to go though the whole exam or finish in a way like the cannon. I am thinking I am going to have Naruto find out about his demon side in the Gaara fight. In addition, I may have a sasuke v naruto fight. There is a lot about the final exam/ invasion part I am still working out in my head. any ideas are welcome, please say them in a review, and please review; it helps a writer like me a lot. Thanks for reading


	20. Chapter 20: Day Before

Naruto- Variations 

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters

Ino looked around quickly, how could see lose track of her foe, it was the one mistake she could not make. Still she did, and she knew that her foe would take advantage of this, because she had learned over the course of the month, that Izumo was not one to give back advantages to his opponents. Her eyes went over the training field she was in, there were to wood stumps, one on each end of the arena, and two trees as well. Something seemed off about them, but she could not place what. She turned her eyes to the right, just in time to see Izumo running right at her, prepared to use one of his water jutsu. She prepared herself, but she knew it was already too late. Oddly, he did perform the water jutsu at all, unless he was going to do it at point blank range, which he had never done before. Ino decide to go for broke and charge at Izumo. When she got close she was easily able to block a punch by him, and then a second one. Then she countered with an uppercut, but as the punch hit, Izumo disappeared into a cloud of smoke. That one had only been a clone, great; Ino knew that was too easy. A second later she realized what had just happened, the clone attacked, and brought her closer to one of the wood stumps, which was really Izumo, when she took care of the clone, it put her in the perfect spot for Izumo to attack form, and now she was stuck in one of his water jutsu.

"Well, Ino, you have to pay more attention to things around you if you hope to win in the next round of the exam," Izumo said shaking his head.

"Yes, your right," Ino said in a bit of a depressed tone, knowing full and right, that Izumo was correct about what he was talking about.

"Oh well, we can work later, why don't you head into town, I am sure that your friends are waiting on you," Izumo said releasing the water jutsu.

Ino blink, how could she forget, she had promised almost a month ago that on the last day, she would eat Barbeque with Kiba, and Naruto. Looking up she just smiled, it would great to see how the two of them were doing, and what they were up too. She hoped that they were having more luck with their training then she thought she was having with her own training.

"Thanks, Izumo sensei, and thanks for all the help," Ino said running out of the training field.

Izumo shock his head for a second, "Well better go back to the office, or the Hokage will kill me."

Kiba was rushing to the restraint at the same time, each with similar thoughts in their heads about wondering how their teammates were doing, and wondering if their training was a success or not a success. For Kiba, the training had to be the hardest training he had ever had, he could not even compare the training he had the last month to the training he had with any other training he had in his life, even the academy or team trainings he had been in. He just hoped it was enough to overcome the match up advantage that Shikamaru had on him, and make it Chunin.

As he got closer to the restaurant he started to look for either of his teammates, but he could not see either of them. He wondered if he was running really late, and hoping that he did not get to the restaurant after everyone one else was finished eating their meals.

"Kiba, hey, I am glad that I am not the only one who almost forgot about this," a voice said getting Kiba attention.

Kiba turned and smiled, it was Ino, and he could tell that it was her without a doubt, which meant that he was not late. Plus something seemed a bit different about Ino now, he could tell that she had gotten stronger over the course of the month, and he knew that she had worked really hard over the last month like he had.

"Well it is good to see you, Ino, I bet Naruto is already there pigging out on the food, I just hope that there is some left when we get there," Kiba said with a toothy smile.

"Yeah, I wonder how Naruto has changed, maybe he has matured some," Ino said as she and Kiba walked into the restaurant Once inside the restaurant, it only took a half a second to see a grinning Naruto who had a piece of bread sticking out of his month waving at them, in a very Naruto fashion. Ino and Kiba just shock their head at the sight, it answered a bit about just how much their friend had matured over his month. The two walked over somewhat casually up to the table.

"So, what is up you two, are you ready for tomorrow?" Naruto asked eagerly to the two of them as they sat down.

"Well, as ready as I could possibly be, but I am not sure, the fight tomorrow will be really hard, and I am not sure I am ready," Ino admit with a sigh.

"Yeah, right, I am sure you will beat that mist shinobi without a problem, in fact, I am sure that you will kick that girl's ass," Kiba said with a smile.

"Yeah, Ino, they don't have a chance against you, and what is up with you thinking you can't win, this is not like you," Naruto added loudly.

"Well, I just being realistic Naruto," Ino counter also very loudly.

"Kiba how was your month?" Naruto said quickly changing the subject.

"Great, I never knew I could learn so much. I can't wait to show off all that I learned; I think that Shikamaru, better not understatement Akamaru and I, or he will be in for a load of trouble," Kiba said proudly, "So Naruto how are things with you, ready for Neji?"

Naruto's face turned very serious, "Yeah, I am going to take that guy down, how dare he do what he did to Hinata, that was not right. He will pay for that."

Both Ino and Kiba were taken aback a bit from Naruto, but then again, they knew that he was the type to stand up for his friends.

Naruto felt an elbow hit his ribs, "So what is up with Hinata, I have heard some rumors."

"Nothing, Kiba, we are friends, that is all," Naruto replied quickly.

Ino glared at Naruto at the statement, apparently a lot had happened that she missed out on in the social world, when she was training, the question, made her wonder what other information was going around, that because of her training she missed out on.

"Well you three, for the exam, may we all be Chunin's after this," Naruto said out of the blue raising his cup up.

"Yeah, for the future," Kiba added raising his cup

"To team Yamato, the best team in any village," Ino added raising her cup as well.

A/N- I admit this is a bit of a filler chapter, but next chapter starts the final part of the exams, as always if you have any thought or ideas, or opinions, or if you want to drop a line please do in the review.


	21. Chapter 21: The exam begins

Naruto Variation 

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 21: The exam begins

Yamato walked quietly into the stadium, this was a big day for his team. Each of his team members were in one of the final matches of the Chunin exams, and he had faith that each of them could win their matches, and each of them had a shot at becoming a Chunin. He had kept in touch with the trainers he had found for both Ino, and Kiba, as well as work with them a bit as well. Naruto, he knew his development well, he had improved so much over the time which he worked, and he had a feeling he could actually pull of the new move that he had been working on for so long.

Walking into the area's seating area, he looked around, and he could see just how packed the stadium was. If he the exam was not in Konoha, he was unsure he could get a seat, even as a team leader. Then again, the tickets for this exam had been the hottest tickets in all of the nations. Then again, an exam where two of the children of the Kazekage, one of the two last Uchiha, the grandson of the 3rd Hokage, and the grandson of the Mizukage. Just one of those names would bring attention to the even, but having all, and the fact they were from different village, made the event even larger. People had been pouring into Konoha for the last week, finding places to stay, and spending there money at the many places in Konoha where they could eat, or shop. Yamato took his seat among the other Konoha Jounin Team Leaders.

Up in a special seating area, was sitting the Kazekage, and the Hokage. They had the best seats in the house, it was well known that the Hokage, was working on an alliance with the Sand, and also seating nearby was the Mizukage. Sarutobi had seen a lot of these exams over the years of his control over Konoha, and he knew all about how the exam should how strong each nation was, and how stronger there shinobi villages were. This one was though, without a doubt the most important one in a long time, possibly in his whole time as being Hokage. The fact, that the offspring of three villages were present, along with members of the two most known clans in the Leaf Village.

"Well, would either of you want to place a small wager on the exam," the Kazekage said with a smirk, "Kirigakure do you want to place money on your grandson, in his fight against the Uchiha. That should be one of the best fights in the exam."

"Yeah, I think that could be arranged," the Mizukage said giving the Kazekage a proud look, " The Uchiha does not stand a chance against Shizo, and sorry Sasuke, but your Ino, has no chance against Anayama either."

"Hmmm, I would not be sure about that, don't understate this town's shinobi," Sarutobi replied looking at the Kazekage, "I think Naruto has a good chance to win the exam, and Kazekage, both of your kids will have a much harder time then you thing against their opponents."

⌠Yeah sure,■ the Kazekage replied almost like he did not care, ⌠They are nothing, the Aburame clan is overrated, and I have heard that Rock Lee is a joke.■

The Hokage looked closely at the Kazekage; he had received a troubling rumor the day before from a trusted Jounin. In fact, something about the Kazekage seemed up, there was more then meet the eyes of this man. He was glad he took precautions incase of danger.

In the competitors' area on one side of the area, each of the fighters slowly prepared themselves for the fight they would have that afternoon. Naruto, and Kiba where looking down at the arena. Looking at the crowd as well as the arena floor which they were about to fight on.

"Ever thought you would before a crowd like this," Kiba said with a happy smirk.

"Well kind of, but this is way more then I thought that it would be like," Naruto said with his eyes glancing around the room.

"Well, see you two are ready," Shikamaru said walking up to the left side of Naruto, "Hmm, I bet it is going to be a crazy day."

"Yeah, sure is," Naruto said quickly.

"Yep," Kiba added as well, "Shikamaru, you better be ready for our fight, I don't want to win easily because you were too lazy to work. I want a good fight against you."

"Don't worry, whatever happens, happens," Shikamaru said in his normal lazy tone, "I wonder where Sasuke is, he should of gotten here by now."

"Yeah, where is Sasuke, but then again this would be like that loser, he will make a scene to get everyone to cheer for him," Naruto said more loud then he wanted.

"Well, just wait, we will see," Shikamaru commented.

Up in the Hokage's Box, Sarutobi looked down to Hayate for a signal for when time would be up. Suddenly, Genma leaned next to him, "Seems that Sasuke has run out of time, do we forfeit him."

"No, that would not be wise, the fans came to see the Uchiha, and they will not be happy if they don't get to see him," the Kazekage said quickly, "Mizukage, don't you want your grandson to go off against an Uchiha, why don't we move the fight till later."

"Kirigakure, what do you think about it," Sarutobi asked looking at the Mizukage.

"Yeah that will work, move him back till later. I want my grandson to have as hard of test as possible."

"Fine, we will move it back," Sarutobi announced causing the Kazekage to smile.

"May we please have Ino Yamanaka, and Anayama Kosuke in the arena, we are moving the Uchiha fight until later," Hayate announced from the arena before coughing.

Naruto turned towards Ino, "Good luck, I know you can win this one."

"Yeah, Ino, go in there and kick her ass," Kiba added with a smile.

Ino landed on the dirt of the arena, as Anayama landed on the other side of the arena.

"Ready, Begin," Hayate said lowering his arm.

"Well little leaf, you will not survive the water," Anayama bragged as she began a hand seal.

"Water Dragon," Anayama yelled as a water dragon shot out towards Ino.

Ino looked at the dragon and she knew she could not counter it. She quickly looked for somewhere to go before seeing something to her right.

There was an explosion of water against the wall of the arena.

"Well, that was an easy fight," Anayama, said with a laugh.

When the water went away, Ino was still up; she had hidden behind one of the trees in the arena. Anayama did not look too pleased about it either.

"Your pathetic, you can just run, you're not even worth my jutsu," Anayama yelled charging at Ino, "I am going to rip you up."

Ino was surprised by the change in tactics. She was happy that she did not have to dodge any more killer jutsu. When Anayama got close, Ino could read that she was going to go with a kick to her left side, and went with an intercept punch which caught Anayama off guard. Ino was well aware of the fact that Anayama was now off guard. Ino went on the attack delivering punch after punch, knocking Anayama back, finishing off with a kick to Anayama's chin.

Anayama got up and brushed herself off, she had lost her cool, and it cost her big time. She charged into again, trading two punches, before suddenly Ino was entrapped in a water bubble. It all looked over for Ino.

Naruto looked at Ino, worried, that his friend was about to be harmed, but then Shikamaru tapped him on the shoulder, and point to something. When Naruto saw what Shikamaru was pointing out, he took a sigh of relieve.

Anayama throw a Kunai right an Ino, but when it, Ino just dissipated. Anayama's eyes grew big; she had been fighting a clone for some period of time. Then suddenly she raised her hand, "I give up."

"That was a good move for Ino," Shikamaru said looking at Naruto, and Kiba, who looked shocked, "She used a clone to give her time and position to use her mind transfer jutsu. She is much better then I thought she was."

A/N- Like I said, I won't be able to update that much right now, oh Hayate didn't die before the exam in this story, so he is the examiner, and Genma is the bodyguard for Sarutobi, also Sasuke Sarutobi is the person the third hokage is designed off of, so I am going to let Sasuke be his first name. I hope you liked, and if you have any idea, or things to say, or just want to drop a line just review, they help writers.


	22. Chapter 22: The exam continues

Naruto: Variation 

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter

Ino looked around, she noticed her happy friends ahead of her. She could feel it, the pride of winning the first match of the final exam. She took a deep breath, as she thought about it, all of the work she had put into preparing for the tournament. It was all worth it, to win against such a great foe. To do something, that she had to admit, at times she was unsure if she would even have the chance to do. The pure joy of the win, it was just great. She thought for a moment about going to find Sakura, she could boost about the win, to her old rival, and friend. It is way a year ago, she would of bragged for ever on how this win, proved once and for all, that she was right for Sasuke, and how this proved that Sakura was nothing. No, that would just be pointless, there was no reason to brag, and she was not after Sasuke anymore any way. In addition, there was just as much of a chance that she would loss the next match and then she would look even worse for it.

"Congrats, Ino," Kiba yelled out, as he walked over to her, with Akamaru barking happily, "That was something, you did great. That was the best I have ever seen."

Ino smiled for a second, taking in her friends toothy smile for a second, "Thanks, um who is next?"

"Oh, it is Shino, against that puppet guy," Kiba replied, "It would be nice, if we can make this 2 for 2 for Konoha, huh."

"Next Kankuro of the sand vs. Shino Aburame," Hayate announced loudly

Kankuro looked a bit shocked, "I give up."

The crowd was quiet for a good second; they were shocked that anyone would give up before his match. Kankuro was not too happy about it, but it was what he was ordered to do. He had to wait, and not give a way the secrets to his puppet skills, and he had to pre fresh for when the attack was going to happen as well. Still it was more then a little annoying to give up to a leaf shinobi he knew he could beat. Around the stands, everyone did know what to think, they were expecting a great fight, but now, nothing, they just had to wait for the next fight to begin.

"Alright, the next match is Kiba Inuzuka versus Shikamaru Nara," Hayate announced hopping that the fighters would actually both want to fight this time.

Ino smiled at Kiba who was standing right next to her, "Well, good luck, I know you well do well."

"You know it, I will show that bum, just what I can do," Kiba said back quickly before jumping down into the arena, with Akamaru following behind him.

Ino smiled as she watched Kiba jump into the arena, she hoped that he could win, but she knew he would have problems. She had known Shikamaru since they were kids, their parents being best friends and all. She knew that despite, Shikamaru behind lazy, he was smart, and he would not get into a fight he knew he could not win. If he thought he would lose, he would have quit just like Kankuro. Still Kiba, had worked so hard to get ready, maybe he was strong enough, and smart enough to beat Shikamaru. Well it would be interesting to see either way, and at least a Konoha shinobi would advance either way.

Kiba looked over at Shikamaru who looked back at him lazily; there was something about his laziness that just annoyed him to no end. Kiba prepared himself quickly as Shikamaru just looked back still just as calm. How he could be so calm in this situation, Kiba wondered. Kiba quickly looked to Akamaru, who barked as to say, ready.

"Ok, fight," Hayate said lowering his hand.

"Let's do this," Kiba said getting on all fours, as Akamaru jumped on his back, "Man beast clone,"

A second later, Akamaru was another Kiba, and they were set. Kiba knew that his plan needed Akamaru to attack from a different side, incase, Shikamaru caught one of them with his shadow. Kiba grabbed smoke bombs out of his pockets. He threw them right at Shikamaru, who was standing before them. This was the second part of their plan. They had to confuse Shikamaru, because if he was confused then he could not use his shadow to capture one of them, and they could then take him down with their taijutsu. It was going to work, the smoke surrounded Shikamaru.

"Double Piercing Feng," Kiba yelled as he, and Akamaru attacked, both spinning like drills.

As Kiba hit the smoke, he felt himself hit something, he knew his plan was going to work, and then he smelled what he had hit, it was akamaru, and somehow Shikamaru had put Akamaru in his way. Kiba jumped back as the smoke went away. There stood, Shikamaru untouched, he had Akamaru with his shadow in the first second of the attack, and actually found away to use him as a shield. He was amazed at the ability, but he was also mad, and he started right at Shikamaru. He stopped, Shikamaru had him, and he had no control over himself. He was to the side of Shikamaru, and then his hand came down, as Shikamaru's did. His hand hit air, as Shikamaru's hand came down on the back of his neck. A split second later, and he was out.

Ino looked down, and sighed deeply, she was right, Shikamaru knew just how to beat Kiba. She felt sorry for Kiba, but at the same time, she felt happy for her friend, who would finally be credit, that he very much deserved. She also wondered, how his mind worked, how he figured out this perfect plan. She looked around the crowd; they were all equally surprised, and amazed at the genius shinobi's skill. It would be funny if the lazy bum somehow made it to Chunin after this.

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara," Hayate announced as medics took Kiba away, and Shikamaru returned to the platform. "Next we have Naruto Sarutobi vs. Neji Hyuga."

Ino looked for her teammate; she already knew that this would be the match to watch. Naruto looked more focused then ever before, but could he beat Neji, even she didn't know this answer.


	23. Chapter 23: Naruto vs Neji

Naruto: Variations I don't own Naruto or it characters 

Chapter 23: Naruto vs. Neji

Kiba and Ino looked down at the arena floor, on the ground were standing two shinobi with great names. Naruto Sarutobi, of the Sarutobi clan, the most powerful of the leaf village clans, and also one of the smaller ones. The other was Neji Hyuga, of the Hyuga another one of the most power, with a bloodline trait that people literally killed over. This was one of those matches, that the people were here to see, they want to see which clan would come out on top. They wanted to see, just how strong the next generation of each clan was.

"Naruto, is going to kick his ass," Kiba said in a blunt tone.

"Yeah, but this is going to be a challenge, Neji is good, and he has the power of the Hyuga behind him," Ino countered.

"Well, it won't matter, Naruto, won't let anyone beat him, he is just to good to lose here," Kiba replied.

Across the arena in the general sitting, a young shinobi, was watching nervously. Naruto, was fighting, and she knew that one of the reasons he was fighting was for her. He had told her as much earlier that day when he had searched her out before the tournament. Hinata blushed just thinking about how, thing were going with her Naruto. He had to win, the work he did with everyone over the last month, just had to pay off. Naruto just had to show to Neji, that he could win. Maybe then Neji would be able to see past his views of his own destiny. Still, it was just important, that her Naruto won, and didn't get badly hurt in this fight. Hinata could feel herself lean forward in anticipation of the fight.

Up in the Hokage's box, each of the Hokage, eyed Naruto carefully. Sarutobi smiled as he looked down at his grandson. He knew just how hard he had worked, Jiraya had told him all about the massive amount of hours he spend working on some new jutsu, and also refining his skills.

"So, this is nice, your grandson, and mine in the same tournament," the Mizukage said with a smile, "It does bring back old memories of our youth doesn't it. I hope this time, that your village does a bit better."

Sarutobi shock his head, he remembered the first Chunin exam he had taken. He had made it to the last part of the exam only to lose to Kirigakure in a round he could of one. Still it was that match up, that created their rivalry, and also their friendship.

"We will see about that, you son, still has to go against the Uchiha," the Kazekage said bluntly, "How does this grandson, compare to his father at his age?"

"To be honest, I think, that Naruto is a bit better then Asuma, but then Asuma had a bit more control then Naruto," Sarutobi answered wondering why the comparison was asked for.

"Good, maybe he will be a good challenge too then," the Kazekage replied.

In the arena, the tension could was thick, so thick, that if it was visible, it would look like some great fog, that the mist village was known for. Both of the fighters looked posed, and ready for the fight ahead of them. The two of them had different reasons to fight, and reasons for their desire to win, but they were still both very strong feelings. Neji, fighting to prove, he was better then the main branch, and at the same time, that his clan was stronger then the Sarutobi. Naruto fighting to move closer to becoming Hokage, for revenge for Hinata, and to show what faith in ones self meant.

"Naruto Sarutobi vs. Neji Hyuga, begin," Hayate said lowering his hand.

Naruto jumped back quickly, "Watch, I am going to win this match in a second. Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Neji watched as a number of Naruto appeared around him. He had seen this move in the battle between, Naruto and Zaku. Neji looked at the massive amount of Naruto to find the one which was in control. He could see there Chakra paths, and figured the one with the most chakra would be the original Naruto in charge of the other ones. That did not work, they were all at the same level, there was no way even for him to tell which one was the main Naruto. Not that he had much of a chance to think about it very long. The first wave of Narutos was moving at him quickly, and they would be ready to attack him in a second. The wave moved in a staggered way. Neji cut between the first two, hitting them both as he moved with great speed, and style. He then blocked a attack that was about to be right on him, and countered. Naruto after Naruto came after him. He had to duck block, and counter attacked. The process happened again and again, but for some reason they just would not let up. He had to use that one move of his, so that he could get rid of these clones. They were causing much more problems then he thought they would.

"Here I go, Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin," Neji called out going into a quick spin.

The violent spin broke up all of the clone quickly, and a second later. Naruto was on the ground a small bit away from Neji who came to a stop.

"Well well, seems that the Hyuga is the greatest, and your just a loser like Hinata," Neji said with a small smirk, "Then again, it was fated for things to work out this way."

"No. people make there own fate, I will prove that to you here and now," Naruto yelled out loudly charging Neji.

Neji just smiled, this one Naruto would be easy to get right of. Neji even had time to line up his punch to take him out. Naruto just keep running his mind, already knowing the plan. Neji throw a open palm right at the chest of Naruto. Naruto smiled as he knew he was right about his guess. Naruto slip inside of the palm, getting close to Neji. Neji was surprised, but he didn't have time to do anything, he prepared himself for the hit moving a bit so to limit the damage of this hit. Naruto smiled as he nailed Neji with a uppercut, knocking Neji to the ground.

"See, we make are fate with our own hands," Naruto yelled out clinching his fist.

Neji made his way about to his feet, he looked closely at Naruto. He had to beat him, He could see Naruto coming on for another attack, but this time he would not take the fact he would win the exchange for granted. When the punch from Naruto came he knocked it back with a punch of his own. Now Naruto was in the perfect spot to use his other Jutsu, and show just how good the branch family was.

"Eight Trigrams two palms," Neji said hitting two of Naruto's chakra points.

"Four palms, eight points, sixteen, thirty two palm," Neji announced hitting more chakra points before the last part, "sixty four palms."

Naruto tried to move but he could not, it was like his body was frozen, what had Neji just done to him. He had to move, he could not lose this match, not this easily.

"Well, I just sealed your chakra points, you can't win now. So give now, and save yourself a world of pain. See are destinies were decided long before today," Neji announced proudly, "So do you give in."

"No on your life, I will win,"Naruto announced proudly.

He just was unsure of how when he knew he would have to use his hidden power, that Jiraya had told him about.

Suddenly he was in a odd dark place with a gate in front of him. On the other side of the gate were two huge red eyes. He had never before seen anything so scary.

"Um who are you?" Naruto asked a bit nervously.

"Great, you don't know do you," The disfigured voice said, "I am the Nine Tailed Demon, what do you want."

"I was told I have hidden power, and I wanted to use them," Naruto said weakly.

"I see, they did tell you," The fox announced, "Did you know the story about how the fourth Hokage, and how he beat the demon fox?"

"Yeah of course, the fourth used some special move to beat him, and it cost him his life," Naruto said realizing how wrong he was.

"Nope, he sealed me in you, and here I am stuck inside of you," the demon counter a bit angry.

"Fine, I will deal with that later, can you please give me some of your energy," Naruto yelled.

"Fine you can have some, you ungrateful brat," the demon replied.

Suddenly Naruto was back in his element, and he could see Neji standing across from him in shock.

"How did you do that, what did you do," Neji asked looking at the massive power that now followed through Naruto. It just didn't seem possible, that someone would be able to do what Naruto just did. Naruto then just disappeared from out in front of him. Neji turned to see this new Naruto appear out of nowhere and attack with great force. He was just barely able to dodge it, and then he blocked the next strike. Dang this Naruto just moved to quick. He had to use the heavenly spin again, and he had to do it at the perfect time too. He blocked one more attack timing when to block the strike, and how long it took to get to him, and he used the spin, based on that attack. Oddly Naruto seemed to know it as well, and put a ton of force into the attack. Despite the attack knocked him back, but he knew he did more damage to Naruto. As the dust settled Naruto was knocked out.

"I won, see destiny is written," Neji said smiling.

A second later something exploded from under him knocking him to the ground. Neji knew what it was. That Naruto on the ground was a clone. This was the real one, H created a hole in the ground by the force of his attacks, and used that hole to hide at the last second, putting him in the perfect spot to attack him. It was over, it seems, that he was wrong, Fate can be change, and shaped by ones own hands. So did that mean he could change his own fate. As he blacked out, that tought troubled him deeply.

A/N I think I will end this story at the end of the invasion arch, I hope you liked this chapter, and the fight.


	24. Chapter 24: the changing moment

Naruto: Variations 

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 24: A changing moment

Naruto looked around at the crowd, he could see the celebration among the attendees over his victory. If nothing else he was a Sarutobi, and he was in the leaf, which made him the favorite of the crowd. Still, it was a heck of a victory, one that meant a lot to him. It showed him, that the work that hard work that he had put into the match had been worth it. It also made him hope that, Neji would now be able to see that he could create his own destiny. Still, there were also many questions, that Naruto had in his mind after the fight, like, why had he seen a demon, when he attempted to use his secret power. He had never actually been able to tap into his secret power before, and now that he had actually used it for the first time, he had to wonder if something was up. If there was a demon inside of his body, and if what the demon told him was true, or if it was just a illusion created in his mind when he tapped into his hidden power. If there was a demon inside of him, why had no one ever told him about it.

Naruto landed back on the waiting platform above the arena. He could see the smiles on his teammates faces. He was about to go and talk to them, when he noticed that Asuma had come over to the area. One look at him, and he knew he need to go talk with him. He need to know more about what had happened to him. Naruto smiled and nodded to his teammates, before he walked over to his pops.

"That was a really impressive victory, kid," Asuma said finishing the last puff on cigarette.

Naruto blink at Asuma and thought a second, he knew it would more then likely just be best to come out with what he had to ask, "Pops, when I used my hidden powers, I um saw something, something rather interesting. I was wondering if you know anything about it?"

"Yeah, actually could you please follow me," Asuma said quietly, "This is something to be talk about in private."

Naruto just nodded, wonder what Asuma had meant by that. He decided thought, that he more then likely knew better, and that questioning him right here would not really be the smartest move of all time. As he walked after Asuma, he could hear the roar of the crowd behind him. Asuma finally came to a spot that was in a small out of the way hallway.

"Well Naruto, tell me just what you saw, I have a feeling that I may be able to explain," Asuma said in a serious tone.

"Well, to put it simply, I saw a demon, who called himself the nine tails demon, the he told me that he is inside of my body. That the Fourth Hokage sealed him inside of me, when he died, so is that true?" Naruto ask also in a serious tone.

"Yes, it was correct," Asuma announced causing silence between the two of them, "No one in the whole town could defeat him, and for a bit it looked like we were doomed. Then the fourth hokage had no choice, he used a jutsu to seal the demon into a new born, and that new born would be you. I am sorry, that we didn't tell you until now, but you see, if the town new about it. Well, they would hate you, many of them lost love ones in the fight against the nine tailed fox. We, I just hope you can forgive us all."

Naruto was more then a bit surprised, so the demon was in him, and everything the demon had told him was true. Naruto took a deep breath, as his mind tried to sort out what was going on. It just was so darn much. He had a demon inside of him, locked away by a Hokage. Only one question came to his mind, "How many people know about me?"

"Well, to be honest only about 2 people alive, the old man, and me," Asuma said nodding, "We did want anyone using this against you."

Naruto could hear a sadness in Asuma's voice, that reached to him, "Well are then any other people like me?"

"Yes, I think that crazy kid from the sand village, the one tailed demon may be in him," Asuma said in a calm tone, "From what I hear, he had it hard growing up. We might as well get going back and enjoy the rest of the fight, I think Rock Lee is fighting Gaara right now, should be a heck of a fight huh?"

"Yeah, should be, I hope that fuzzy brows is going to win," Naruto announced loudly, a smile coming back to his face, "Yeah, Fuzzy brows is going to win for sure."

"Well Naruto, lets go watch this win, I looking forward to seeing that sand brat get crushed myself," Asuma replied with a small laugh.

Naruto and Asuma walked out to the platform, and both new within a second that something was horribly wrong. All around him, he could see people asleep in there seats. He noticed, that his friends were also in front of him all asleep. What the heck was going on, what had happened during the time he had been away from the action. Naruto quickly noticed that there was a blur of movement. He then caught sight of two shinobi that changed direction when they noticed him.

"Keep focused, and don't lose track of any of them," Asuma told Naruto slipping on his trench knifes.

Naruto also put his trench knifes on, as he noticed two of the sand shinobi approaching him. He charge towards one of the two shinobi. He noticed the movements of the enemy close, watching for a weakness, that he could take advantage of. He had to dodge three punches, and two kicks before he noticed that he opened himself for a split second when he throw a right punch. Using this he used his right knife to cut him down killing him on the spot.

A second later, Naruto caught sight of Sasuke's mentor, Kakashi, who had moved over to where they were with Sakura with him.

"So what happened, seems like things went bad at some point," Asuma said standing near Kakashi.

"Yeah, at the height of the action in the fight between, Lee and Gaara, the sand and sound stuck. One of the sound shinobi used a jutsu that put everyone to sleep. Also a group of sound shinobi are using a barrier to hide some fight between Orochimaru versus Sarutobi, and Mizukage," Kakashi said before looking toward Naruto, "Sasuke went after Gaara, and his siblings, I need you to go with Sakura, and Shikamaru to follow, and handle the situation."

"Yes, sir, I am on it," Naruto said looking for Shikamaru noticing Sakura trying to use a dispel to wake him, only to find that that he was faking being awake.

"Um, how are we going to get out of here," Naruto asked noticing there was no easy way to get out of the building.

A second later, a large crash, and Naruto turned to notice that Gai had knocked a sound shinobi through the wall in the building creating a opening for them to leave.

"That would be your opening," Asuma said knocking another enemy shinobi out." Now go, and good luck Naruto," Asuma said quickly.

A second later, Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru left out of the whole that Gai had created. Naruto already knew that what was ahead was the largest challenge in his whole life.

A/N- I know this is a short chapter, but I hope you liked it, and I wanted to try a different style for this. Sorry if you don't like it, you welcome to give idea and advise in a review, and also if you just want to leave a word go ahead as well.


	25. Chapter 25: Naruto vs Gaara

Naruto Variations 

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 25: Gaara vs. Naruto

A million things were running through the mind of Naruto Sarutobi as he dashed from tree to tree, following Shikamaru, Sakura, and one of Kakashi's nindogs. When he woke up this morning, Naruto knew that it would be a big day in his life, but he had no clue that his day would end up going down the path that it had. First, the victory of Neji was nice, something he had worked hard to achieve, but he knew he wouldn't of had a chance without the power of the nine tails fox. Which meant, he had yet to achieve the level of growth, he was hoping to achieve during the month of training. Then that was just the iceberg of the things that had happened.

How do you act when you find out, that you have a demon inside of you, and not only that, that the fact had been hidden from you for years. While the reasoning made sense, he still could only wish that his pops, or the old man would of told him earlier. Thinking about this, his mind wondered to the man they were following after, Gaara. Naruto could see the hate, and the loneliness that seemed to show in everything he did. Thinking about this, Naruto wondered if Konoha had known about him, if they would of treated him, like the sand had treated Gaara. Then if they did, would he had turned out just like Gaara, or would of he still have been different. It was this thought, that made him understand just why the secret inside of him was kept so under raps.

Naruto shock his head, he had to keep his mind on the mission in front of him, and not let these worries, and thoughts slow him down. Naruto knew that if he lost his focus, that he would put himself, and his friends in danger.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said slowing down, "I sense, some of the sound shinobi followed, I would say that there are 6 or 7 of them. I think one of us is going to have to stop and hold them here, if any of us are going to find Gaara, and Sasuke."

"Right, I'm on it," Naruto said quickly to the statement.

"No, I will hold them, remember my skills would work the best to hold them off," Shikamaru said with a nod.

Naruto sighed for a second, he knew that this was a suicide mission, but Shikamaru was right, and no matter how much he didn't want to see a friend die, inside, Naruto knew this was the only way. Sakura also looked worried at the statement, actually extremely worried.

"Ok, Nara, but promise me, that you won't die," Naruto said as Shikamaru stopped on a branch, as he and Sakura went on.

The mission went on, Naruto giving wishing in his head that he wished, that Shikamaru would be ok. About 30 seconds later, he noticed, Sakura slow down.

"Sorry, Naruto, I have to make sure, Shikamaru doesn't get himself killed. Please go help Sasuke stop Gaara," Sakura said stopping on a branch, as Naruto went on alone with only the nindog.

Naruto pushed ahead, the move by Sakura had caught him a bit by surprise, but he did even have a chance to do anything. He had to keep on with the mission, and help stop Gaara. Still being alone with only the nindog, made his mind wonder more. His mind began to wonder just what it would have been like if he was not a Sarutobi. He was proud of the name, but there were times, that he felt like he was living in the shadow of two great men, and great shinobi. This caused him to wish from time to time, for a way to get out of the shadows of both men.

Naruto looked ahead at a small clearing, and noticed Sasuke on one of the trees. Even from far away he could tell that something was off about how he looked. Getting closer, he could see that he looked worn out, also he had strange marks across his half face. Naruto wondered what the heck was up with the marks, but this was not the time to ask. Naruto also noticed something else, something very shocking. It was what looked like a some crazy looking demon, with the freakiest eyes he had ever seen. The demon was moving quickly at Sasuke who was out of it, laying on a tree. Naruto picked up his speed to intercept the demon. Moving close Naruto noticed the mark on the forehead of the demon. It was the mark on the forehead of Gaara. This could only mean one things, the demon in front of him, was Gaara. A second later, Naruto leveled a kick to the side of Gaara knocking him back, and away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you ok?" Naruto asked his eye on Gaara.

"I will survive, but I have used up almost all of my chakra," Sasuke said breathing heavily, "Gaara, he is far from normal."

"I know, trust me," Naruto said with a smile, "Don't worry, I will handle if from here, you did a good job."

"Naruto Sarutobi," The demon said with a wicked tone, "It is good that you are here, killing you will make me feel alive."

"What the heck do you mean by that," Naruto yelled back, "That makes no sense at all."

"One only can prove he is alive by killing someone else," Gaara roared, "sand shuriken."

Naruto was suddenly looking at what looked like hundreds of sand shuriken flying at him at quick speeds. Naruto could only protect his body as the shuriken hit him, leaving a few cuts, but nothing to bad. Looking to notice where Gaara was, he put on both of his trench knifes. He caught sight of Gaara a second later charging at him at full speed. Naruto only had a split second to think. He had to move, but he had to do something to put him in a better position to attack Gaara from. Naruto dodged to the left at Gaara's right claw sliced through the branch, that he was standing on a few seconds before. Naruto pushed off the branch he landed on and went right at preparing himself for his counter attack. Cutting across Gaara from his right to his left, Naruto extended the blade of the knife on his right hand, cutting into Gaara's right claw before landing on another branch on the opposite side of Gaara.

Naruto landed, and looked at Gaara to see the type of damage he had inflected on the demon. As he looked he could see the cut in the claw disappear at a steady rate. It was as if the attack, had done little to no damage to him at all. Naruto sighed, he would have to come up with another attack if he was to stop him.

"Naruto Sarutobi, why don't you accept your fate, and die. Why do you keep on fighting so hard?" Gaara asked looking towards him.

"Because, unlike you, I have friends who care for me, and I must protect them. I will defeat you, I must to help them," Naruto replied.

Naruto was unsure just how he was to do this, when he had an idea. The jutsu, that Jiraya had shown him, in the month of training. He had learned to jutsu from the old man, and both maybe need in time, but one of them was very much needed now. He still had to set himself up for this move which would mean, he would have to take Gaara by surprise. Naruto quickly formed a ton of clones, which took up most of the space around him.

"Ok, here I come, I will show you the power of fighting for your friends," every Naruto yelled, as they charged Gaara.

Gaara managed to defeat a couple of them, but the group hit him hard, there were just so many of them. With in a few seconds, the group of Naruto's was pounding on him, and getting a number of good shots in on him as well. Still, Gaara countered, defeating more, but still taking some hits. Then a few second later all of them were gone, they had all been clones. How the heck was this possible.

Naruto smiled, the clones had keep, Gaara busy just long enough. The clone that was helping him set up for his jutsu disappeared as well. "Rasengan," Naruto yelled rushing at Gaara with the ball of chakra in his hand.

Naruto knew he had Gaara, Gaara did even have a chance to move away form the attack. A second later, he landed the attack on the demon. The attack threw the demon against a tree, and for a second, Naruto thought that perhaps that he had won with the powerful move. It had been a great move but he also used a lot of his own chakra to get the move off.

"Most impressive, Naruto Sarutobi," Gaara roared, "but I will not lose to someone like you!"

Naruto was almost beside of himself as he watched Gaara turned into a huge version of this raccoon demon. He took a deep breath, there was only one way to even out the odds. Naruto gathered some blood from a cut that had was caused by the sand shuriken. Pulling out a scroll, he placed his hand in the middle of it.

"Summoning Jutsu," Naruto yelled out, suddenly now on top of Gamabunta or boss toad.

"Well if it isn't the little brat," Gamabunta announced, "What do you want?"

"Well, boss frog, as your minion, I need your help, you see, there is this guy, and I can't beat him without your help," Naruto started to explain.

"Sarutobi, you think that this weak frog can stand up to me," the demon roared.

"Great kid, making enemies of the Shukaku spirt. Still no one underestimates me, you will pay for that remark," Gamabunta announced pulling out his sword, "brat hold on."

Gamabunta charged the one tailed demon with great quickness, reading his sword.

"Toad blade cut," He announced as he made a pass on the one tailed demon. When the pass was over he managed to cut off one of the demons arms.

"Wow, that thing is heavy, I almost did cut through him," Gamabunta announced noticing the human host appearing on the surface of the demon's head.

"Great the demon is fully awake," Gamabunta said in annoyance.

"You will die here and now," the demon announced.

"Wind Release, Air Bullet," The demon announced firing a invisible bullet at them, which Gamabunta jumped over.

"Ok, least do that again, Air Bullet," the demon yelled firing off more invisible bullets.

"Water Release: Water Bullet," Gamabunta countered firing water bullets which canceled out the air bullets.

"Boss toad, is there a way to get rid of that creature," Naruto asked.

"Yeah, if you woke up the medium for him, or the boy," Gamabunta replied, "The only problem is that , well to do that, you have to hit him, and I have no claws to grab hold of the demon to give you a chance at that."

"What if you changed into something that did have claws, then we can beat him," Naruto countered.

"Well, maybe," the toad said thinking, "If you did a combined jutsu, it just may be possible, It would have to be something with claws."

"Ok, just go for it," Naruto answered,

As the toad charged the demon, Naruto searched for a idea of something that had what he needed. It only took a second, when the thing that had been on his mind the most recently popped into his mind.

"Ready, boss toad," Naruto announced, "Transform."

Through the smoke, came a copy of the nine tailed demon, within a second, it had hold of the one tailed demon. It was Naruto's chance. Naruto charge at Gaara's sleeping form. As he did, the demon tried everything to stop him, but it was to no use. Naruto charged up, and hit Gaara with his right hand waking the other boy up. Naruto and Gaara began to fall, as Boss Toad, and the demon disappeared. Naruto managed to catch himself before hitting the ground slowing up on one of the branches, then hitting the ground. The last bit of chakra Gaara had went into using sand to protect him from the fall. Both of them now were finished for this fight it was over.

"Naruto, why.. why did you beat me. Why were you stronger?" Gaara asked weakly.

"Because, while you only fought for yourself, I fought for my friends, and that gave me the strength to beat you," Naruto announced loudly.

A/N- sorry if you didn't like this chapter, if you have advise or want to just pass a word you welcome to in the form of a review. I will have one more chapter in this story, which will be very important, the only thing left, is I have to figure out if I still want the 5th Hokage to be the same. You will understand when the chapter come out. Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26: the end?

Naruto Variations 

I don't own Naruto or its characters

The End

Three months, it was something that was dominating the thoughts of a certin Jounin shinobi of the leaf as he walked toward training ground number 9. It had been three months since the attack by the sound, and sand village, what had happened on that day three months before had chanced his life forever, and also chanced the course of life in Konoha as a whole. He would remember the details of that day forever, first he heard of the great victory that Naruto had achieved over Gaara. For a moment, Asuma had never felt more proud, and more upbeat in his life. The fact, that Naruto had was able to raise up to such a great challenge, showed that this new generation had such great potential.

The next news he heard, thought brought him down. When the barrier that was hiding what was happening between, the kage of the mist, his father, and Orochimaru, they found two dead body.. They were the bodies of the two kages, and also a seemingly near dead Orochimaru somehow escaped from the area. Asuma had never thought, he father would actually pass away, he was still the avatar of what a shinobi looked like. It had been hard to deal with for a while after the event happened. Things didn't get easier either for a bit, because of what had happened next didn't help.

Asuma would also remember that day as well, he had woken up that day early. He was going to start moving his things to the old traditional home of the Sarutobi Clan, with his father gone, he was now the head of the family. He went to see how Naruto was packing up his things. When he got to his room he just found a note. The note was well not very long, but it was enough to tell him most everything that he wanted. The letter talked about how Naruto was proud to have the Sarutobi name, that he was proud to be Asuma's son, and that he was most proud of the fact he had been able to be a leaf shinobi. He also then talked about how he needed to find himself, and come to a better understanding on what it meant to be Naruto Sarutobi. He said he was sorry, but he had to do this. Then at the last part of the letter, he said he would come back when he was ready, and that he didn't know how long that would be. After reading the note, Asuma talked about it with the elders, but apparently, he left a message of some type with them, that convinced them, that it was best for him to do on his quest. He had not seen Naruto since that day.

Still things would turn up, and two of the other days in the three months would turn to be two of the best days of his life. Those two days would be his marriage day, as well as the day of the birth of his first biological son. Yep, in the last three months, things had changed, and his life was different.

Then again, life for every one was different, most people were still working on fixing up the town to look like it did before the attack. They all had struggles with problems do to the attack, but they had all worked hard to over come these problems.

Asuma thought of the friends that Naruto held so closely, it had not been so easy on them to find out that Naruto had left. Ino had been given the rank of Chunin during the exam, by the council of elders in absence of a Hokage. Asuma also heard that she had been working on the application of being a teacher at the academy. Kiba on the other had stayed on the new look team Yamato, working hard with his new team. Team Yamato itself, had been given Kin, and Zaku to take the place of Ino, and Naruto. The team still had one of the best records, and Yamato, still acted pretty much the same as before.

There was also Hinata, how Asuma felt sorry for the heartbroken girl, she didn't leave her house for a week after hearing the news about Naruto. Still though, she came though the situation after a long talk with her brother. Which brings up Neji, a person who had changed a good deal, he had come out of his ice shell a bit, but still was overall was still closed off, and not near the social person Naruto was. Neji's team was pretty much the same, but because of his great stand against Gaara in the exam, Lee was given a advance in rank, which caused the biggest out pouring of tears any man had ever displayed. Tenten was pretty much the same, working with her two teammates to improve there teamwork as much as she could.

Hinata's team was something else, Shino kept about his life pretty much the same as before, but Sasuke while very similar was different. He was putting more effort into his work, but not to defeat his brother, but to defeat Naruto. In his mind, he had figured out, that he had to become stronger then Naruto before he could think of taking on his brother.

This brought him to his wife's team, who he was still in charge of helping. They had improved, and Shikamaru deserved his raise in ranks, but the young love between him, and Sakura, was a bit annoying. Ever since, the day of the attack, the feelings between the two were easy to see. Even Choji could who was happy for his friend, was sometimes annoyed.

Other things had happened too, Iruka had married Anko, Tsunade returned to the village, and the search for the hokage had began. Apparently both Jiraya, and Tsunade had turned down the job, though he didn't know the details.

Walking around the corner, he stumbled into someone, looking up he could tell that it was one of the elders on the council.

"Sorry sir, what can I do for you?" Asuma asked looking at him curiously.

"Well Sarutobi, we need to ask you something," the elder said with a serious look, "It would seem, that the council decided, that the title of Hokage should stay in the Sarutobi clan."

Asuma just blinked for a second, "You got to be kidding me, this has to be a joke. There are hundreds of better people for this job."

"Well, your work during the clean up the last few months, plus some notes from your father talking about how important you have been to the village, were what convinced the council. You were the only choice, they could all agree on, others were disliked by some in the council," the elder said pausing for a second, "Also Jiraya, and Tsunade agree to stay and help you, in memory of your father. Please take this job, your village needs you now more then ever."

Asuma paused for a second, remembering the last time, the village seemed to need him more then ever. That turned out ok, and had helped him in so many ways. "Sure, what the hell."

A/N- I know many of you will and won't like the ending, but it just came to me. Also I am undecided on if I should write a follow to this story. If you think I should please review, and also thanks for reading, and if you just want to leave a word, go ahead, and leave one. This is the end for now, like I said, I am not sure if I will write a follow up story.


	27. Chapter 27: Reunion

Naruto: Variations 

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 27: Reunion

The sun beat down up them like a hammer on a anvil, and shadow was something that was in need for both man and beast. Then again, what was to be was to be, and there really was nothing that could be done about it. When you were traveling in the land of waves, the air was going to be dry and hot. At least there was food which he could eat, and water that he could drink. Plus he was on a mission, and well, when a mission called for you to go to the land of wind you went.

The young man's name was Hattori Hanzo, a young man who stood at a decent height, with tall spiky hair, and dark black eyes. Hattori looked every bit the warrior that he could possible look, even with a scar across his right eye which traveled in a diagonal fashion from left to right. Hattori was a shinobi before he was forced into exile from the land of valleys for a reason which none of his allies knew.

Nearby Hattori could see Yuri Kamanosuke, a large man, actually almost a mountian of a man whose size by itself was intimidating to the average person. Yuri was a great person still, and a good cook, and also deadly warrior. He was also a exile, but he was an exile from the land of rocks, also unwilling to explain why he had been sent into exile in the first place.

He then turned to look at the youngest of the group, a young teen named Tenzo Uzumaki, he was the only one of the group who was actually from the fire country, but other then that, and how loud the boy could be. He knew little about him, just because he refused to talk about his own past. Still, he could fight, and over the year he knew him, he had only gotten better.

Looking out at the Oasis in front of them, they could see there target. It was a group of raiders that were based in the wind country. They had been raiding village towns on both sides of the border, causing problems for both lands. This was the normal type of problems that the Lord of the Fire nation wouldn't normally give this type of mission to their group, but for some reason this was a special case. You see, he was a member of a elite group, the most elite group in the land of fire outside of Konoha. He was a member of inferno, a group that would work directly under the charge of the Daimyo of the fire land. They were created for cause when the Daimyo wanted to deal with situations without have to get Konoha involved in, for political or private matters. Scanning the target, nothing about it looked worrisome, but he knew that could change in a second.

Hattori nodded to his two teammates to advance on the group, which was resting in the middle of the oasis. Hattori was not surprised at all at the level of stealth which the other two moved at. Getting to the branch line, Hattori looked to where the group would be. There were a dozen tents all set up and ready for movement at a moments notice. Hattori noticed that there was a lot more of these raiders then he thought that there would be. Still, he knew that this was his job, and numbers in this situation didn't really matter.

"Lets go," He heard Uzumaki roar as he used his normal opening jutsu, the shadow clone jutsu. The charge was normal Naruto, reckless, and knuckleheaded. Still the charge sometimes had the effect of causing a group of bandits to panic and run. Today however, the raiders were not running. Then Hattori, noticed something even scarier, the enemy were all missing-nin.

Hattori noticed, Yuri drop to the ground hitting the ground hard.

"Earth Release, Earth Armor Jutsu,"Yuri yelled, and as he did, the earth he was standing on, surrounded him, and flashed before turning into a harden armor.

"Lets go, Hattori this is going to take everything that we have., and more," Yuri yelled charging into combat, nailing one of the enemy shinobi.

Hattori land on the ground a second later, he looked around, the Narutos were holding there own, with there trench knifes many had already defeated a number of the enemy, and Yuri was crushing his way though another group of the enemy. Now it was his turn to show his stuff.

Hattori pulled out a caber which he carried on his back, running his hand over the base of the blade he made a couple of hand signs, "Flame sword jutsu."

Hattori turned his focus to a nearby enemy, with his now flaming sword, he closed the speed quickly as the enemy tried to throw a few kunai back at him. Hattori saw and dodged the Kunai with ease, and then he was in range, and it was over with. Hattori's sword sliced through the enemy like a knife through butter. Something then caught the eye of Hattori, a large fireball that was coming at him with great speed. Hattori just stood still, and holding his sword to the fireball, as it got closer. When the fireball hit the sword, it just absorbed the fireball causing the sword to glow for a second, and then the flame grew a bit larger. Charging at the ninja he throw a kunai predicting just where he would be in a second, and hit him right on killing him. Hattori attack the group of shinobi around the one he killed, slowly but surely cutting them apart as well.

The fight didn't get easier, he had to be on the defensive and the offense at the same time. Plus there were so many of them. No he had to focus his mind, and keep on track.

"Fire slash jutsu," Hattori said sling his sword through another enemy, creating a thin wave of fire which carried on to kill another one of the enemies.

"Rasengan," Hattori heard Tenzo yell, as he turned to see the young warrior use a huge ball of energy on a number of enemy warriors.

Hattori moved back towards the others, Tenzo had lost everyone of his clones at some point in the fight, and Yuri's armor was more then a bit damaged.

"Well, you two, it looks like were are in a bit of trouble, either of you have any ideas on what to do.," Hattori said forming a defensive with the three others.

Tenzo looked at Hattori, and wonder if he should use it, he had used so much of his own chakra in the fight, but he knew he had to do this on his own, he had to think of a way to win with only his power.

"Nope, not here, I am close to my limit,  
Yuri admitted.

"Well, give me a second, I will think of something," Tenzo said remembering a move his old man had once showed him, "Watch this guys."

Tenzo throw a shuriken and did hand signs quickly, "shadow shuriken jutsu."

The one shuriken he throw turns into nearly a hundred going right at the mass group of enemies near them. Tenzo smiled, the move had actually worked.

"Earth wall jutsu," one of the enemies yelled creating a wall, that blocked all of the shuriken.

"Great, that was my great idea, sorry guys," Tenzo said preparing himself for using his demon power to turn the course of the fight back in their favor.

"Ultrasonic air slice," a voice loudly announced, and suddenly a invisible wave slammed into the side of the group.

Hattori turned to Tenzo, "I have an idea, use that move on my shuriken."

Tenzo took out on of his special shuriken, throwing it he did a couple of quick hand signs, and the same time.

"Burning shuriken jutsu"

"Shadow shrunken jutsu."

Suddenly one shuriken was now near a hundred burning shrunken heading at the confused group. This time there was also no one to put up a earth wall, with in seconds, what was left of the group was in flight, running for there lives.

Tenzo, Yuri and Hattori began to run after them when they noticed, that the group was suddenly captured in a wooden cage.

Turning to see who had helped them, he noticed a group of 5 Konoha shinobi, they didn't look like anything special, but he was glad, that they happened to be there to give them support. He also noticed something odd, when they looked at Tenzo, it almost looked like they were looking at a ghost. A second later he noticed the group walking around Naruto, the dog one of them had sniffing him for a second before barking happily. Then the blonde girl of the group walked up and gave him a hug, yeah this was odd.

"Naruto, it has been a long time," she said with a small smile looking at Tenzo

Hattori just looked at them, wondering where he had heard that name before.

A/N- Well, that is the start of the new saga, to answer some questions, it is 1.5 years after the end of the last series, and Naruto stayed hidden because of the nature of the group he worked with, and his fake name. I hope you liked it, please review for advise or just to say a good word. Oh and the OC are named for real ninja, one is a fire ninja, and the other a earth ninja as you can tell.


	28. Chapter 28: Return

Naruto: Variations 

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 28: Return

Naruto looked closely at Ino, he was a tad bit surprised that she was there. He had figured he would run into some of his old friends at some point, but he just couldn't believe that it was now for some reason, and that the person he ran into was Ino.

"Thanks for the save," Naruto said with a nod, "What brought you out here anyway, I didn't know Konoha was given the information on this mission."

"No, I don't think we were, but I am sure that Jiraya figured something out, told the Hokage, and then he sent us out on this mission," Ino replied frankly, "Also for your information, as of this morning, your unit has been disbanded, and you all have been asked to return to Konoha, and there to hopefully rejoin with the village of Konoha."

"Why, we are just as effective as any other team," Naruto replied a bit angry at the comment.

"Well, you saw the group that attacked here and now. It would seem there is something much bigger going on, and well, to be honest the lord of the fire lands, believes it is best to concentrate the leadership, and fighting strength for dealing with this in Konoha," Ino said pausing, "Plus wouldn't you like to return home, there are plenty of people who miss you a lot, myself included."

"Ino," Naruto paused, "I had to do this, it was important."

"Naruto Sarutobi, you had friends who needed you, you should of thought of them as well before your stupid decision. Did you know how much you hurt Hinata, she cried for a week straight when you left, even the hokage, your father was upset for a good while."

Naruto paused, and wondered if he had been selfish by doing what he had done. Part of him knew that he had been, but then again, he did need to understand himself better. He realized when he found out the truth about the demon in him, that he did know himself. Then again, he had learned that over the last year and half that he was pretty much the same person that he was before he found out about the demon.

"Well, Naruto, you can't change the past, but please return, I am sure it will make everyone at home so happy."

"Sure Ino," Naruto said turning to his newer friends, "I am sorry guys that I lied, I am actually Naruto Sarutobi, I faked my name because I wanted to have some adventures."

Hattori laughed and put his hand under his chin, "Who cares, both Yuri and I forgive you," Hattori paused as Yuri nodded, "Anyways, we are exiles, like we can say anything bad about what you have done is just stupid."

Hattori's attention turned to Ino, "Hey miss, if we come with you, can we also work for your village, see if this group is gone, we are without jobs."

"Well, maybe that is up to the Hokage to decide," Ino said shaking her head, Naruto sure did know how to make loyal friends.

Asuma Sarutobi, sat looking at the door to his office. He had heard a day before that, Team Yamato along with Ino had found Naruto during a mission against a group of missing-nin. The report about the movement and size of the group was worrisome, it would seem, that there were a large amount of groups of missing-nin popping up on every boarder. Sometime he wondered if there reason was to raid the border lands, or to create tension between the nations. The report talked about how valiantly, Naruto and his group battled against the missing-nin along with the shinobi of the leaf. Now, it was only a bit of time till his son was in front of him again, for the first time in a while. He was not sure just how he would react to the sight. He had been trying to prepare himself all morning for the event, but that didn't help much.

Suddenly, the doors to the office busted up and there was his son, Naruto standing in front of him. It took a second for Asuma to even notice the two others who were with him. Asuma stood up looking closely at Naruto. He had grown a couple of inches, and looked a good bit stronger then when he left. Then again that happened when you were a teen.

"It is good to see you, kid," Asuma said with a smile, "It has been far to long."

"Yes, it has," Naruto replied looking a odd combination of sad and happy, "I have to say, I am so proud of you pops, Hokage, I am sure the old man is smiling down at you now."

"Yep, but remember, your next Naruto, and we will then see if you can surpass the old man and me," Asuma said remembering Naruto's old goal.

"Yeah, and that will happen, like I said, I will become the greatest of the Hokage ever," Naruto said with a smile, "Anyway what is going on that is so important?:

"Well, there has been a large amount of raiding from groups like you saw yesterday, groups filled not with bandits, but missing-nin. So far, they have just been raids, but I have a bad feeling about this. Something tells me that there is much more then meets the eye on this problem."

"Yeah sounds like it, and I am sure that could cause many more problems, some countries are on the brink of war anyway," Hattori spoke out not realizing that he forgot to be formal, "Sorry, I am Hattori."

"I know full well who you are, and I agree. That is way I need your help, I will let you pick out your own group, Naruto, and you will be reinstated as a chunin of Konoha," Asuma said with a nod, "Your friends will be allow to enter as Genin. Which you would need just one more person in your team, preferably a jounin of experience."

"Sure," Naruto took a piece of paper and wrote a name down on it, and handed it to Asuma.

"You have to be kidding, why her, you know that Tsunade will not be happy about this," Asuma countered after reading the note.

"True, but it will do her good, to go without her assistant for a bit, plus other then Tsunade, Shizune is the second most talented medic-nin around, and she is a jounin on last check too," Naruto said with a smile.

"Fine, I will looking into it, and in the mean while you should see your friends, and come by sometime, I am sure you will want to see your little brother," Asuma said with a smile.

"Sure, that would be great," Naruto said before walking out.

"Thank you for the honor of meeting you, Lord Hokage," Yuri announced before following Naruto.

"Yeah, it is a honor to meet you," Hattori said following suit.

Asuma leaned back in his chair thinking about how great it was to have Naruto back in the village again.

A/N- yep a short chapter, but I hope that you liked it, please review or give advice, oh and the Akatsuki will be in this part of the story, trust me on that. Till next time.


	29. Chapter 29: Friends

-1Naruto: Variation

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 29: Friends

Naruto walked out of the Hokage's office with a large smile on his face, how in the world could he had forgotten about seeing his little brother. He had heard about the boy from a letter he had gotten from his father around 5 months after he had left the village, but he had never actually seen him. He had wondered from time to time what the boy was like, and how he was doing, just like he wondered how his friends were. He wondered what type of future the youngest of the Sarutobi would have. He had actually though about returning once, just so he could help the kid, and he was going to return at point not that long in the future also because of this. He knew that Kurenai and Asuma were going to have a challenge raising the youngster, especially with Asuma leading the whole village, and Kurenai having to lead a team of her own.

At the same time he had also missed his friends, he had missed his training with Ino, and Kiba. He missed his arguments with Sakura, fights with Sasuke, and mostly he missed Hinata. He had not gotten to tell the girl goodbye before he had left, and it had been bothering him for a very long time. He had actually thought about writing to her, but every time he started to write a letter, he just stopped. It was as if the words could not either leave his mind, or form correctly into words. He had started and stopped over a dozen times a week.

Naruto smiled to the guards as he walked into the Sarutobi Estate, it was huge, and pretty much the same, well mostly the same. As Naruto looked around, the place looked basically the same as when he left, except for the toys for kids scattered around in totally random locations., but other then that it was the same place he left 1 and a half years before.

Naruto knocked on the door waiting for one of the servants to answers. Naruto turned to look at the path, thinking about the times he had spend here with the old man, and all of the things that the old man had shown him over the years. Man did he miss him, but there was nothing he could do about that, but live a life that would honor him.

"Naruto, Naruto is that you.!"

Naruto turned to the loud voice and smiled brightly, "Well Sakura, how are you doing, and what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I am doing," Sakura said shaking her head, "I am watching Makoto, your little brother. Kurenai asked, and well she is my team leader remember."

"Oh yeah, um sorry," Naruto replied with a embarrassed look on his face.

Sakura took a sighed, taking a deep breath, "Well, Naruto, how was the self-finding mission, did you accomplish what you were after? I know some people here that really hoped that you did."

Naruto couldn't help but detect a tone of anger in Sakura tone, he couldn't blame her though, "So how are you all doing, and yes I did, I don't think I will leave like that again, promise."

"Good, well, if you do, I will make sure you hurt to much to walk out of the village. Everyone around here is fine, and pretty much the same, Shikamaru's still lazy, Choji still eats to much, but both are doing well. Sasuke trains all the time to challenge you, so I am sure he will when he finds you. Ino, is working at the academy, and is actually teaching your little cousin, god help her. Kiba is second in charge of the new team Yamato, which I am sure you saw. Lee and Neji have made Jounin, Tenten is still the same, and Shino has been working on a elite team."

"Um how about Hinata?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Like you care, you know she cried for a full week after you left, anyway, she is getting stronger, she wants to prove herself good enough for you, and has really become worthy being the future head of the Hyuga."

Naruto smilled a bit, and felt a bit hurt as well.

"I think you better go and talk to the girl, she is at her home, right now, mister," Sakura said before closing the door in his face.

Naruto began his long walk over the Hyuga compound.

At the same time Yuri had gone off in search of a meal, he had never been in Konoha before now, and he was amazed at the size and amount of stuff that was in the village, it was even more amazing considering that the village was a shinobi village, and they didn't to be a bit behind on such luxuries. Looking at each shop, he looked in the windows, as an attempt to decided on just what would be best for his first meal in the great city. When he noticed a smiling little girl walk out of one of the shops he decided. That would be the store where he ate. Any place that would take care of the young was work going to. When he entered, he noticed a sign announcing a eating contest, with a large man with a smile on his face.

Yuri walked up the cashier, "How do I join that ," he said pointing to the sign.

"Well just sign in, the contest starts in 5," the man said holding out some paper work.

"Good, you will seat at table 3," the man said pointing to one of the empty tables.

Upon sitting at the table, Yuri prepared his utensils for quick eating, it was possible that he was going to have to be confined by a time limit. It took him a while, because he knew how much time he had on his hands.

"Contestants, welcome to the first Konoha eat off, first we will see how many bowls of rice you can eat in 2 minutes, then the top 2 will move on… on your mark get set go."

Yuri kept focused was he ate, eating in some ways was like battle, you had to keep focused if you wanted to do the best. As the alarm went off, Yuri put down his last bowl, before the servents walked around to count the amount of bowls.

"Ok, we have are finalist our favorite customer Choji, versus are newcomer Yuri, now who can eat the most steaks in 5 minutes?"

Yuri walked over to a table where this Choji was sitting, he was a large kid, about Naruto's age, and he looked every bit the type who would be loved at places like this because of the amount of money they would spend.

"Good luck, I hope you do well," Choji said with a smile.

The kid was just to nice, he almost wanted to lose, maybe it was part of his ploy.

"Begin."

Yuri started to eat steak after steak looking at the meal, and only the meal in front of him, He didn't even look at Choji as he ate, looking up would cost him time, and he would thus lose.

"We are done," the announcer said loudly, "let us see who the champ is."

A servant walked up and told the count of each of the contestants.

"Choji wins, 12 to 11, Choji you have won three free meals for future use, and Yuri you have also won a meal congrats."

Yuri shock his head, this was a weird place, he then looked back over to the eating champ, "Well, where is the best training area, I need to work off this food."

"Oh, that would be training area 18, hey mind if I join you for some training," Choji asked with a happy look.

"Yeah sure, that would be great, need you help to get to the place anyway."

Sasuke hit target after target, he had heard Naruto was returning, and he was going to challenge him to a fight as soon as he could. They had yet to determine who was the stronger, and the Gaara fight seemed to show Naruto as the better. Now, he had to see if Naruto had improved as much as he had, to see if he was strong enough to beat Naruto, and thus a step closer to being strong enough to be his brother.

"So you're the Uchiha I have heard about," A voice said from a tree.

Hattori smiled as he landed on the ground near the Uchiha that he had heard so much about from Naruto. "So I hear that you are strong, is that true."

"Yeah, I am, but who wants to know," Sasuke countered looking at him closely

"Just a friend of Naruto, who has told me about you skill. Would you take on this average shinobi," Hattori said with a laugh, "Or do you think me not enough of a challenge."

"Sure, but you can't blame me for the hospital bills that I inflict on you."

Hattori took off his sword, and put it to the side, and then took up a stance for either attack or defense, and looked over at Sasuke who had activated his sharingan, and from the looks of it, it had gotten better since Naruto last saw him. Hattori charged right at Sasuke, throwing a volley of punches, each of them missed badly, Sasuke was about to see his movement ahead of time, and as he throw one of his punches, Sasuke countered knocking him to the ground.

"See you are nothing, you should tell Naruto to challenge me himself."

"Handle this fire release: fire palm jutsu," Hattori yelled his hands glowing with fire.

Hattori charged throwing punch after punch, but still missing badly. This time Sasuke looked for a opening to use to end the fight. It didn't take long, the punches were easy to dodge, this guy had to be weak, his punches were slow, and predictable. Why would someone this weak be on the same team as Naruto, no wonder they needed him so much. Sasuke saw the weak point of the attack and brought his hand down to knock out the shinobi. Suddenly when he hit, the shinobi burst into air, a shadow clone. He then felt a blade against his neck. Sasuke looked around, the sword that the guy had left was gone, he had been fight a clone the whole time, and this guy had been waiting for the right time. Dam it, this meant that he was still not strong enough, he had to work even harder, if this guy could beat him.

Naruto arrived at the gates of the Hyuga compound and took a deep breath. He was unsure of what to say, but he had to do the right thing. Naruto noticed Hiashi walk up to the gate looking very serious as always.

"Sarutobi Naruto, is it, welcome back," Hiashi said without any emotion in his tone, "Why have you come to the Hyuga complex?"

"I was wondering if Hinata was around, I was told she was, by a friend," Naruto said in abnormal diplomatic tone, not wanting to piss off Hinata's father.

"Do you still plan on courting my daughter," Hiashi said narrowing his glance, "If so, are you going to leave her again?"

Naruto sighed, "I do plan on courting Hinata, and I will not leave the village again like last time."

Naruto then noticed someone was walking up, it was Hinata, Naruto smiled as he noticed her, she somehow didn't noticed him, she was only walking up to her father. Then she turned and saw him, and went red.

"Naru..to," she said before fainting.

A/N- I hope that you liked this chapter, it is a bit of a filler, but I wanted to show more of the OC characters, and the effects of Naruto's return, the next arc will start with the next chapter. If you have advise, or an idea, or an just want to put down a word you are welcome to review.


	30. Chapter 30: New Mission

-1Naruto: Variations

I don't own Naruto or its characters, but I do own the idea of my OC characters, which if someone wants to use, just say so in the review, and you can.

Chapter 30: New Mission

Naruto had decided to wake up early that morning to get in some extra training in on the basics, the last couple of days had been wonderful. He had gotten to get to see his little brother, and spend time with his family. It had truly been forever since he could say such a thing. Also the time with friends had been nice, he was happy that they had all achieved so much in his absence from Konoha. He still hadn't manage to talk with Hinata, but that would happen at some point, and there was the annoyance of Konohamaru fooling him around like a lost dog. Still things felt right in the world, he knew that his time away changed him, but when he was home, he knew who he was, and he just felt better about himself. Naruto slowly finished a charge up focusing as he brought all of his chakra to his will. Naruto took a deep breath as he found a target to hit.

"Wind Bullet," Naruto announced loudly.

As Naruto announced , a ball of chakra spun rapidly around in his right hand, in a similar way to the Rasengan. Naruto took the ball in his hand, and threw the ball of wind at the target. The ball spun perfectly as he approached its target. Naruto then did a number of hand signs. The spiral ball grew about in size to be about twice its normal size before blowing away the target.

Good, it worked perfectly, the jutsu he had worked about 8 months on to perfect. He had came up with the move as away to give the Rasengan more range make it more then a close up attack. It was odd how things turned out though. He could do a lot with the jutsu, but it took a large amount of chakra to pull off, which made this a one shot move. Naruto thus had to save the move for desperate one on one fight, because it would more then likely only take down a few targets a best..

Naruto sat against the tree for a bit as he gathered his energy up for the next few minutes as he regained his chakra. After a short break, Naruto began to go back to working out for a while, with his kicks and punches on the remains of the tree he had hit with the wind bullet.

Across the village in the Central building of the Administration, a request was being processed by the workers. Within only 10 minutes, the paperwork was on the desk of the Hokage. Asuma looked at the top of the report, it was from the mist village. Asuma read through the report quickly, and he could see why it was considered so important. He could also see why it had been marked as a Class A mission. It also had a large chance of being connected to the problems that they had on near the border with the Land of Wind. This was the perfect mission for the new team that he had assembled, but if they were going to have success on this mission, he couldn't send them out alone, he would have to send a back up team. The team that he sent had to be able to stand up to a large challenge, and he wondered if his move to send a 5 man group would work better this time, just like it had worked when he had sent Ino along with team Yamato.

"Izumo, please take go find these shinobi and bring them here, we need them for a very important mission," Asuma said handing Izumo a scroll with the names of 9 different people on it.

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha heading back home when he received his summon from the Hokage to go to his office. Naruto wondered just what the was about, but as he arrived at the office he knew just what it was about. He saw that Yuri, Hattori, and Shizune were in the office, which meant it was a new mission. He also noticed that Shino, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, and Ino. Naruto now new that what ever this mission is, it had to be important, because pops would never send to team out just for some basic easy mission that anyone could do. No this had to be something very important.

"Good, that you all have gotten here," Asuma said looking at each of them for a second, "We have received a request from the Mist Village. It would seem, that a large number of missing-nin have been gathering at there border. It would seem that this situation was similar to one that happened to us. Yet, this situation would seem more dangerous, it would seem that two factors are making this mission extra dangerous. It would seem, that some of the Seven swordsmen of the Mist are among the ranks of the missing-nin, as is some other powerful organization that Jiraya has found a small amount of information on. This is way this is a A rank mission. Depending on the truth of the number of swordsmen, and this new mystery group, this could actually be considered to be a S rank mission. Your first goal is to go and meet with the Mizukage. He should provided you with all the addition information that you will need for this mission. I wish you all luck, and I hope that things are not as challenging as this information leads me to believe. You are all dismissed."

Asuma watched as the group disappeared, how he hopped that they wouldn't run into any major trouble during this up coming fight, but he knew the truth, that this mission would be hard. It was also going to be a mission that could easily play a major role in the future of the village, as well as the whole land of fire. He just hoped that Naruto and the others would be up to the challenge, because if they were not, then well things could get very ugly very quickly. He also wished that Naruto would be ok, he had just gotten the kid to come back to the village now, it would be tragic to lose him now.

A/N- Well sorry it was so short, but I just need this chapter to set things up for the next mission. Also review if you want to leave advise or thought, or just drop a word, and thanks for reading this.


	31. Chapter 31:Arrival

Naruto: Variations

I don't own Naruto or its characters, but I do own the idea of my OC characters, which if someone wants to use, just say so in the review, and you can.

Chapter 31: Arrival

It had been three days and 4 nights of nothing but rain. That is how long that the team had been in the Rain Country. To travel directly to the Mist Village would be a mistake, and they would be picked up upon with ease, no they would have to travel around the country in a meandering path. Which while would allow them to go unnoticed, also made them have to go though some pretty nasty areas of the country side. The reasoning for the move was simple, if the missing-nin in the area found out they were there, they would be attacked in mass and crushed.

Still the as the three looked down upon the mist village, each was just glad to have arrived without real problem. Naruto himself let off a huge Naruto like smile, causing both Hattori, and Yuri to somewhat reply in kind.

"So, Naruto, have you ever been to he mist, it is a pretty Spartan city if I may say so myself," Hattori said with a sigh, "Why couldn't they of sent us off to anywhere else, this place is so boring."

"No, I can't say, I have," Naruto replied with a bit of disappointment in his tone, "I do know the leader of the village though I meet him on my first mission."

"Yeah, hmm… interesting, I am sure that could come in handy." Hattori added in.

Yuri just stood there as Yuri and Naruto continued there talk about the Mist Village. His eyes focused on the town, it was a place he knew pretty well. Still, this would be a very interesting mission, and he hopped that things would turn out all good for the sake of his friends and the mission.

As the three shinobi moved into the city, measured up the citizens of the town in order to act in a manor similar to them. This way it would be harder for enemies to figure them out. Also they used various transformations to hide their real appearance from the people who were walking down the street.

The town was really Spartan; it had only the most basic buildings. There were no fancy restraints like in the Leaf, and there was no fancy store at all. Every building had a purpose for the future of the village and that was it, nothing special beyond that. Even the Kage's own office was nothing special, in fact if they didn't know better, it would have just looked like a basic stone building.

Upon approaching the building, they were meet by two guards, who had been watching them carefully as they approached. Yuri quickly showed the papers, and they were let by, after openly talking about the need to talk to the Kage about improved roads to a village outside the mists for a bit.

Walking into the building, the group could tell that the plainness of the village was not just on the outside of the grand office. The building was without real artwork, and had just the basic of goods, which would have to be around to live with. As they moved there the building, they came up to the most fanciful thing in the town. It was a massive door. The door was not really that fancy, but the size of it, almost 20 feet high, made it look really impressive to the eye.

Upon standing in front of the door, it just disappeared as if it were just an illusion created by someone inside the room. Standing on the other side of the door was a tall, slender young man who Naruto knew even with the change of his appearance.

"Wow Saizo, you look great," Naruto said pausing, "I can't wait till I get to be the Hokage like you, then I can shine like the brightest sun ever, and become the greatest Kage of any village ever."



"Well Naruto, still talk too much," Saizo replied, "Good to see you."

Saizo paused looking at the other two members of the group, "Still, Naruto, I though I asked your old man, to send me more help then jus three people, no matter how skilled you three are."

"Oh yeah, There is a second group, that is moving with a caravan from the leaf village, it is their cover. They should be here within a couple of days. Till then we are to get the lay of the land," Naruto replied with a nod, "So what is this problem that you are having, it must be big to ask for this much help."

Saizo sighed, "Well, yes, it is. You see it seems that someone has gathered the remaining swordsmen of the mist back together. We know very little about who could have done this, or how they did this. Since the group has joined, they are working towards gathering a force to crush this village and take over control of all of the Rain Country. So far, things have been somewhat light, but if this problem is not dealt with soon. Well then there will be a large civil war, and many will die in the process."

"We will do all that we can, until our help arrives, we are going to work on gathering information around the village. We should have enough information on what the correct move will be to attack when the second team arrives in the town," Hattori said.

"Good, that should work perfectly," Saizo replied looking closely at Hattori's sword, "There is an open building for travelers who are meeting with me on business. You may stay there, and I am sure you know by now that it is not… like places in your home."

"That is very kind of you, we will make the most of it," Yuri said with a bow.

"Good, that is fine; I will meet with you, while you're waiting on your team. It would be the only thing that will keep the view that you're negotiating a deal, and you can keep me up to speed on every thing that you find out about as well. You three are dismissed."

As Saizo watched the three leave he sighed and wondered if this group could actually help him. He thought about Naruto, he was a special character who had truly great powers which went beyond his skills as a shinobi. If anyone could lead a village it was him. He just hoped that now Naruto could put those special skills of his to work to prevent his possible Civil War.

As the group arrived to the residence, Yuri set up seals to prevent anyone from hearing what went on in the building or from using jutsu to figure out what went on either.

"Ok, here is the plan, I will handle the main street, Hattori, you will handle the training grounds, and Yuri, I want you to hand the area between. You will play back up in case of worse case scenario would happen to take place," Naruto announced after they had finished setting up, "Good, well this should be something different that is for sure."

A/N- Yep, I know I have not updated anything in a long time, I am pretty busy. Still, I hope this kind of short chapter is something you like.


	32. Chapter 32:Infromation

-1Naruto: Variations

I don't own Naruto or its characters, but I do own the idea of my OC characters, which if someone wants to use, just say so in the review, and you can.

Chapter 32: Infromation

Fog, was everywhere, and it showed up everyday. It was as this was the place where the clouds which showed up everywhere else around the world started their day. Naruto sat and wonder what Shikamaru would think of this place. The famous cloud watcher, in a place so covered by clouds, that one couldn't even tell that it was a cloud. Well more then likely he would just find a place a sleep off the whole situation. Naruto slip on his glass of milk before giving off his normal happy little smile. Hopefully this day would bring new evidence to the plans this new threat posed for the world.

At the same time, the other two were busy as well, or in one of the cases one was busy. Hattori, was more laid back then normal. He had stayed back and really had not done all that much work except for talking to a couple of people. Something was odd about him though, he had hidden his sword when he walked around town, and had been quiet as well. Something which didn't go unnoticed by his two teammates.

Then there was Yuri, who was walking slowly down the street. As he walked he made sure to pay attention to what was going on around him. As he walked up to the corner of two streets he noticed just who quiet things were today. It was actually kind of eerie to think about just how things were. He didn't even see people talking when they were walking together down the street. He also noticed that in these people, there was a look of worry in their eyes. This look was especially strong in those who wore the symbol of the hidden mist on themselves. It was as if they could see a bleak future which was just in front of them, but could do nothing to stop the coming of the storm.

Turning another corner, Yuri heard a loud yell, causing him to make the turn a bit quicker then he would normally. Yuri then noticed that it was just a small girl who was standing jumping at the base of a tree. Yuri's eyes moved up the course of the tree, to see just what the girl was looking at. As it happened, at the top of tree in one of the branches sat a small blue stuffed seal. The next thing he noticed was that no one was helping her. Taking a deep breath, the large man walked up to the tree, and jumped up, grabbing the toy before handing it to the young girl who was waiting on it.

"There you go little one, make sure that you do not throw your toys around."

"Thank you mister," the girl replied happily.

Yuri moved on down the street, figuring that that issue was behind him. He had not gone more then 5 steeps though, when he noticed the girl was still following him down the road. He figured that she would leave him after a couple of minutes. That if he just kept going, that the girl would get bored and walk off somewhere else. This turned out not to be the cause, the girl just kept following as he went.

"Is there anything else that you need, little one?" Yuri said turning to look at the girl.

"Your tall, and your not from around here are you?" The girl said looking up at the large man, "Um, I think your looking for someone, is that why your walking. You should come meet my grandpa. He is waiting for me."

Yuri thought about it for a split second, and figured that if he followed the girl and meet this man. She would stop following him, and he could put all his focus behind his mission. He wouldn't have to worry about the safety of the girl when he looking. For he knew that he could get into a fight at any moment.

"Sure lead the way, young one, I will meat with this grandfather of yours."

Yuri shock his head as the girl let out a happy yell, and followed the girl down the street. The girl stopped at a small house which was on the corner of the street. It was a extremely modest house form the outside, with simple and small white walls. In fact, the house looked even more simplistic then the other houses on the block. Walking in, he was surprised, he noticed that the inside of the house looked like nothing he would expect. The entry room was took up the whole area you could see from the outside, with a couple of stairs at the back going town into the ground. There was two large lamps giving off light for the rest of the room. Then he also noticed the large amount of swords which were held on the walls. Suddenly a man came walking up one of the stairs. The man was of medium height with long flowing gray hair, and a long gray beard. The man looked very old, but he still had the look of someone who was once a warrior. Yuri knew that he was in the right place, and that this person was the person he need to talk to.

"Yukai, glad to see that you found one of them, it was kind of you to bring him here," the old man said with a kind smile.

"Thanks gramps," Yukai said before running off down one of the sets of stairs out of sight.

"So your one of the leaf shinobi, correct," the old man said with a pause looking at Yuri closely, "Well I am Gouman Shuuha, and I am a former member of this nations shinobi. I think you have been looking for me."

"Yes Gouman, I am on a secret mission, we are here to deal with the swordsmen of the mist. I am sure you have heard of them. What do you about what they are planning to do. It is very important, we believe that they are planning to start a civil war."

"Yes, I know, I talked with one of them, yesterday. He was asking where my son was located. You see, I was once a member of the swordsmen as well, and I passed that title down to my son, who passed it down to his son when he died," Gouman said pausing, "Well, you see, a swordsmen always trains he heir to take his spot at any moment, so when you fight them, you will have to not just deal with their heir as well. A group who is just as tough as the masters themselves, and as well as their supporters. From what I know, there are is only one master, and two heirs missing; Zabuza's heir went missing a few years ago, and my grandson also is not their of course."

"So, do you know where they will be meeting, and any details about the meeting," Yuri asked understanding why this threat was considered so dangerous.

"Yes, they told me, to send my son to them if I find him, and they would be meeting in the Aka Valley to the north of the town in two days. That is all I know."

"Thank you for your help, I am sure that we will be able to use this information to help us a lot," Yuri said bowing, "If there is anything else I need, I will remember this place."

Yuri turned to leave the building, know that this information would be able to greatly help out the mission, but know he also knew that they would have to plan out this out very well or they would not come out of this alive.

"Yuri," Gouman said before he exited stopping him at the door, "When you see my grandson, tell him to come see if grandfather, I know he is on your team."

A/N- Yep, I know I have not updated anything in a long time, I am pretty busy. Still, I hope this kind of short chapter is something you like. Also, I know my grammar is not that great sorry on that, if you have any comments please review, it allows us simple writers under their readers better, and helps a lot as well.


	33. Chapter 33: Ambush

-1Naruto Variation

I don't own Naruto or its Characters

Chapter 33: Ambush

Naruto smiled as he took a walk along a path near the edge of the Mist Village. While the whole village was covered by flame in the morning, which created a somewhat annoying situation. As the flog cleared up, one could easily see the what the people of the village saw, it was a pretty area. All of the water running off in different directions around the city, creating great sights. Naruto wondered if this is what brought the first shinobi to this location, and kept them there for so many years. With a nod, Naruto basically agreed that this was a hidden gem.

Naruto's mind focused back upon the mission that was at hand. The information which Yuri had gotten from the old master was going to be great, it was just a day until the group went out for the ambush of the swordsmen. It was not going to be a easy task at all, and he was certain way so many shinobi came on this mission. It was good to see his other friends arrive, but he did get a chance to talk to anyone for any time, even Hinata, whom he had still not a extremely long conversation with since he had returned from his self imposed exile. Still, Shizune, and Kakashi were planning out the ambush in details, and they could handle this well. The only other then he had notice, was that Hattori had been with the old man ever since he heard about him.

Naruto sighed as he looked out at the long river which left to the direction they would ambush the swordsmen the following night. As he finished his thoughts he turned to head home, when he heard a crack coming from the right of him from a small group of tree a long a off shot of the river where it went down a small hill.

Naruto turned quickly to see a knife heading right at him, almost catching him totally off guard.

Naruto slide left dodging the small knife by a couple of centimeters. Naruto tried to see if he could pick up any trace of the target when he heard another sound coming from almost right behind him. This sound was just like the first. Naruto slide right, this time avoiding a major hit, but getting a slight glancing cut on his right arm from the knife. Then suddenly Naruto was force into a dodging challenge, as knife came at him from different directions, one at a time. Naruto was on the constant move unable to mount any kind of challenge or even see where the person or people throwing the knifes were located. Naruto tried to track where the knifes where coming from as he dodge, but it was very challenging. Naruto still took a deep breath, he would have to try something. If he had to keep dodging he would get sliced up eventually, and then his own known foes would move in for the kill.

Naruto picked a direction after dodging another knife, "Wind bullet," Naruto said firing off a large wind bullet blowing down one of the groups of trees. As he did he noticed a figure jump out of the trees and towards him. Naruto was able to get a look at the figure, he was short and humpbacked with strange hair, and warped looking eyes, which looked scary. The enemy shinobi threw a number of knifes as he fell towards him. A second later, Naruto noticed another knife coming at him from another direction, showing him that he was fighting multiple people. Naruto dodged the knife and then blocked a flying kick by the known enemy. Naruto knew the situation was not any better now, that he knew one of the foes. He had to fight one of them, while the other was able to looking for opening to throw and hit him with the small knifes.

Naruto tried to pull away from the known enemy to avoid this situation hoping to force the other one away into the fight and taking away the advantage he gave the pair right now. Naruto, was unable to pull it off however, because every time he would dodge one knife, he would be forced into the physical fight again, forced to dodge and weave like crazy both the fighter. Naruto charged up another wind bullet and moved to his right and fired it off at the known enemy. The enemy was able to dodge it, but the known enemy had not been his target, the bullet it the hiding place what he thought was the other fighter. It worked perfectly. The bullet forced the other enemy out. It turned out the two enemies looked exactly the same.

"All little brother, seems that this prey is pretty good,"

"Yes, shinjo he must be a shinobi, he must but from where, is our plan for not."

"No, we just get to have a bit more fun," the one named Shinjo laughed loudly at the situation, "yes, this is going to be fun, I will use it Nikto."

"Yes, do use it."

"Special release sword combo: death swords."

Suddenly Naruto was thrown off as all the knife, the two brothers had thrown glowed and came together making something. Naruto noticed a second later, that they were chain-like swords, each about 8 feet long. This had fight had kept getting more serious, these two had to had some connection to the swordsmen, if they were not among their ranks. Naruto quietly and quickly found his chakra blades, and slide them on, he would need them more in this fight then in a long time.

"It is time to kill right brother?"

"Darn straight, this death will great fun."

Naruto noticed the two swordsmen coming at him swing their swords around themselves, each moving in a pattern looking for a opening which to strike him from. Naruto as also on the move making sure to keep both of them in sight, so if they made a move he could counter. Naruto though about using clones, but against a groups this skilled, they would finish off the clones quickly, and he would be out of the chakra. Suddenly one of the two make a move. It was easy to see, almost as if they thought they could end the fight quickly. Naruto noticed the chain sword glowing yellow as if charged with electricity. Naruto charge his chakra blades with Chakra and sliced right through the sword. When he cut through the first he started to move towards that foe when he noticed the other one charging. Not wanting to leave himself open, he turned and cut down the other sword breaking it as well. Now he had the upper hand, or he thought, because a split second later, the two swords reformed back into the what they had looked liked before.

Naruto blinked he would have to try one shadow clone, and with the idea he had he might be able to win. Naruto quickly created one clone. Then at the same time, both Naruto's launched out on the plan. Each moving quickly towards the brothers. The real Naruto cut apart the chain sword and forced his chakra on the blade as he attacked. One thing he did notice was the chain broken part of the change move at him from behind slashing him along his shoulder giving him a decent size wound. Still he had finished the attack and he turned quickly knowing that he had taken at least one brother down. He then realized he had gotten the information from the shadow clone. Looking at where the shadow clone attacked. Naruto turned to see the other one was still up and ready. He clone had not been able to finish the attack falling just short. Still it did wound the warrior. Who looked furious at him.

"Damn You! You will die now, you will not get away with that, Nikto will be revenged."

Suddenly the shinobi had both swords in his hands and was attacking like crazy putting Naruto on the defensive.

Naruto had to come up with a plan. He knew he could cut through the chains, but they could attack him after he did so. Naruto created two clones, which attack at the same time as he rebounded. This forced the enemy shinobi to counter the move, and he took out both clones with ease. This however put him just where he wanted have him place, and he charge. The charge only took a second, and then it was over. Naruto fell to one leg, as the chains had given him two decent cuts, one long his right arm, and another on his left leg.

"You will die for this, I will be avenged," Shinjo said with a laugh before falling over dead.

Naruto fell onto the group, and then looked up to see Shinjo's prophecy seemling destined to happen when he heard the sounds of others coming towards him. Getting to his feet, he barely had time to block an attack by something that looked like a water dragon. He landed against a tree, and got up. He had put out everything he had, and now he was in real trouble. Naruto wondered if he would find a way to get out of this one.

A/N- I hope you liked it, it sure had a decent amount of action, what will happen to Naruto, what will happen in the battle to come. If you have any thing to say about this at all, please to so in review. I find reviews help a lot, and it is good to hear from you readers.


	34. Chapter 34:Survival

-1Naruto Variation

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

As the Dragon approached the young man looked on with fear in his eyes not knowing what to do or how he should react. He stares wondering if his believes his best would be enough in the face he was uncertainty of what was just going to happen. He had put of put up a good fight and managed to defeat two of foes. All you have to do now was just to come out alive somehow. That was far easier than it sounded though, are you sure that whoever is coming at him was very strong and very dangerous. He had to think of something quickly grosses number was one be up and ready it worked for would be for nothing. Naruto rose to his feet and judged the speed and a goal which the water Dragon was moving towards him. His mind racing, he charged right at the water Dragon. As he approached the water Dragon he used his chakra knifes to cut his way through the center of the Dragon. The force of his chakra cut straight through giving him an opening which allowed him to defeat the attack.

Naruto knew that he would not be old to do that that many more times but he would he wanted to stay alive. As soon as he thought this up, he looked up to the sky see another water Dragon. This time the water Dragon was joined by another Dragon a large Dragon which looked like it was made electricity. Both Dragon's twisted and turned in the air across the ground which he could see slightly below him. As he looked at the Dragon's he noticed two men moving across the trees below him. These two were the men who are causing the Dragon's to come forth. He tell just by looking at them from this faraway spot that both were very deathly and that in his current state he would have no chance of beating both of them. The only real chance he had to survive now was help from his friends. The chances of that seems very low and thing were very bleak. Naruto looked up to the sky for what seemed like it would be the last time. Seeing a large hawk flying in a clear blue sky he let out a small prayer for help, and prepared himself to meet his end with honor and dignity.

Naruto looked around at his surroundings to see if there was anything which would help him delay the attacks from his enemies. As he looked around he noticed only the road which was in front of them, the small batches of trees to his right into his left, these slight slope also to his left, and the groups of rocks his right. Taking in ideas in his head quickly, he quickly made a plan for what to do. Both Dragon's flew in on target and landed perfectly square hitting the target perfectly. A split second later Naruto turned into a lot of smoke. The Dragon's ended is up, destroying a clone not the real thing. The two shinobi who are moving towards the location, stops firing attacks off but still moods cautiously as they approached the target area.

When they landed in the area, Naruto was able to get a good look at both men. One of the men was tall with wild lawn care that went all the way down his back. His eyes were cold and hard and blue, they looked like those of the person killed many men and stopped regarding doing so long ago. The rest of his features were rough as well, it was easy to tell this man is dangerous just looking at him but more than likely send a signal of fear to anyone around. The other man was shorter, and was well built. He looked like the type of man that you would not want to see in the back of a alley anywhere. His eyes were gray and looked like they had no emotion at all. His whole face if he looked at it looked like a blank screen with someone who taken and colored upon to make a face. The one trait these two men having common was large swords was they carried. The tall man had a large sword which has strange into it it was cut to look like two Dragons that were fighting each other to the death. The shorter men sword was narrower but with three large curves along the blade.

Naruto who had hidden among the rocks while he had the chance was eyeing them carefully. He knew he would have to be ready if they noticed him, but he wanted to make his hiding place last as long as he possibly could. Time seemed to go slowly as he watched the two men move about searching for any clues that he had been there. He wondered if you can get away with his hiding spot. When he heard the sounds of warm people moving towards him, and soon he seemed more enemies moving towards where he was. They must've come to help out these two in front of them search for that threat which it taken two of their friends. Things going good until he foolishly was forced of move because of a wondering bird that landed on his back. The second he moved his enemies knew exactly where he was. Naruto knew that he had to go all out right now. Not to raise one of his hands quickly forming a bald chakra into it he ran at one of his foes hoping to catch as catch it him off guard and unready. It did indeed look like he did catch the men off guard, but as soon as the ball of chakra hit him he turned into a puddle of water. Naruto knew he was in trouble now, because they were prepared for him. He turned quickly and just managed block an attack by the one he had his attack. As he plucked just short attack of this tall foe he could feel the weight of the sword pushing down upon him. He also knew that there was another enemy nearby, but luckily for him he was just watching the fight. Naruto could feel himself retired from the strain of this battle combined with the strain of the last battles which he had been through. Naruto channeled some of his last chakra into his blades which allowed him to chip the large sword the comment had. When the other man noticed this he prepared himself to finish off our hero.

A second later, the tall foe attacked again forcing Naruto to block his huge sword. Naruto tried to block it with just one chakra blades but soon use force to use both. Naruto could see the other man slowly moving towards him ready to strike him down and there's nothing he can do about it unless he figured out something really quick. He was unsure if he had enough energy to create one mosque on any of the he did he was sure it went last all that long or that if he would have enough energy to continue to block the tall foes sword attack. So he took a deep breath, and prepared himself for one less possibility in his mind. He had a plan which leaves him open to both attacks but at the same time may allow him to kill both men. The results of the attack would no doubt end in his death, but it would be an honorable death. As he thought about his and he thought about all he had done left undone. He felt bad for the time he left his home in search for himself, now he knew that was a foolish effort. He would be himself the matter where he was, he would always be Naruto Sarutobi, son of Asuma. He also thought of his friends, he is not spent enough time with them and he regretted that now. That all being said he knew there was nothing he could do now, he had done the best he could and nothing could take that away from him.

Suddenly, a large group of projectiles flew towards the shorter men causing him to change his course and block them. Then, Naruto noticed two figures appeared from the woods, the figures were Kakashi, and Sasuke. His friends to go to fight and pushed the fight down the slope away from where he was. Second later he noticed another one of his friends, the blonde girl who had originally been his teammate. Naruto let off a small smile as she approached him. As he would have he could see the worry their eyes and in her movements. He could tell that she was truly worried about him and care deeply for his well being. Naruto tried to rise to his feet to treat her, but he is far too tired to do so.

"You're one lucky fella you know that," Ino said trying to keep the worry out from town,"if I was not practicing my new jutsu, you would have never found you. You have to be more careful than this I... we can't afford to lose you. So you better be more careful in the future, and call for backup when you need it."

Naruto thought about saying something rash, but one look at her face after the statement total not to. He could tell that his dance with death had affected her greatly. So he just nodded to her and smiled.

"Well never do that again you have my work on it."

"Well you better not, because I will kick your ass myself for doing something so stupid."

Ino finance on them and used the healing skills she had learned over the time he had gone. Naruto felt relieved and happy to see her, but he also felt something else which he did not really name. That would have to wait for later, for now he would have to regain his strength to help on his friends in this ever-growing battle.

A/N- I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please leave a review, thanks


	35. Chapter 35: End of the battle

-1Naruto: Variation

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Naruto looked over at Ino who was working hard at healing his wounds. The battle had been totally unknown, but he knew that he should of handled himself far better in the battle. He looked off in the distance where he could see some small explosions. He knew that the battle down the woods was going on, and it was fierce. Naruto wanted to so take part of the battle. He knew he had to wait though, if he was not healed, then he would be a pointless pawn in the battle, and he would end up just where he was now. Naruto could feel the healing that Ino was doing finish. Naruto got to his feet slowly and gave his old friend a smile.

"Thanks, I know I would have been doomed without you," Naruto said with a smile, "Well, lets go out there and help them out."

"Naruto! Stop, you don't have the charka to get into a major fight right now," Ino yelled at the hyperactive shinobi, but it was to late, Naruto had already left in the direction of the fight.

Ino followed Naruto quickly in the direction of the fight. When they arrived on the scene, Ino noticed that the Sasuke, and Kakashi where in a heck of a fight with a small group of swordsmen. These swordsmen looked as skilled as the ones Naruto had been forced to fight just a bit earlier. Ino and Naruto landed on the north end of the field, and moved to join up in the fight. Naruto moved ahead, while Ino stayed back for support. Naruto found a short hairy man with what looked like a normal sword move in his directions. Naruto prepared a chakra charged punch, but when he attempted the attack no chakra would come forth. He really was low on chakra, meaning he would have to win this one in without jutsu. Naruto took out his chakra blades, and used them to block the short man's sword. As he blocked it, he could feel his foe put a great amount of force trying to push Naruto down or at least make him off balanced. Naruto could feel the strain on his body from the earlier fights, and he could feel that this foe was using his chakra to add to his own power in his attempt to knock Naruto into a spot where he then could kill him. Naruto broke off the attack and slid back. Naruto hoped to get into a spot where he could counter this foe. Naruto pulled back, but this foe closed in on him quickly, forcing Naruto to block another series of attacks with his knifes. Naruto was starting to understand why this was not the smartest idea he had ever had. His body didn't hurt or anything, but he didn't have the charka or physical energy to take this guy on. The foe slid back and leveled his sword at him. Then he suddenly fired the blade right at Naruto, who was barely able to avoid a deadly hit, as the sword grazed his right arm. The guy should have been at a disadvantage without a blade on his sword, but a new blade just replaced the one which had been shot at Naruto.

Naruto charged at the shinobi this time, he knew that a long range fight with this foe would be foolish. Naruto somehow got the foe a bit off guard and managed to use his own knifes to grabble with his foe's sword. Naruto's blades where on either side of the blade, working at breaking the blade, or knocking the blade out the foe's hands. At the same time, Ino was looking for a angle which to nail the foe with a kunei. This foe was smart though, he could always find a way to stay out of range or at a wrong angle for the attack by Ino. The dance between the three went on, and on. The other missing-nin were also able to hold their own against their foes as well. Time, was not a friend for Naruto at this moment though, as he could feel his own body wear down. He knew his foe was also being growing tired, but he had start the fight a lot fresher then him. Naruto still had a bit of a edge in skill though, and that kept him in the pushed the man away, and then attempted a uppercut, which the foe was able to dodge for the most part. Naruto was able to extend his blade using some of his last chakra to give the foe a bit of a cut under his left ear.

Suddenly though, the man Naruto was fighting slide back a bit, "Alright, we gave out masters time to retreat good job. Now follow me, we have done enough here."

With that all of the shinobi who were taking Naruto and his friends disappeared. Naruto started to move, but he was caught by the light of a flash bomb. The bright light prevented Naruto from being able to follow the direction which the enemies had gone in. The battle was over, they had managed to take down a couple of the enemy shinobi, but there was a lot which they also failed to achieve. The enemy had gotten away, and to add to that, there was a good chance, that they mostly killed just lackeys of the seven swordsmen, and not any of the swordsmen themselves. It was not a real victory, and Naruto also knew that he had to get a lot stronger, if he was going to fight more then one of the seven swordsmen. Naruto took a deep breath, he would have to get a lot of training done. He now, knew just how weak he was, and how much he still had to improve on.

"Good job, lets head back, and report this information. I am sure that something will come of it," Kakashi said issuing orders, "Ino, I want you to heal Naruto before you take him back to our building."

"Yes, sir" Ino reported moving to Naruto, healing his cut on his arm.

"This just stinks," Naruto said to himself as he was healed, "I have to get stronger, this was unacceptable."

A/N- Sorry it is short, I just wanted to finish off the fight between the Leaf Shinobi, and the lackeys of the seven swordsmen. I hope you like it, still, if you did please review. Thanks for reading.


	36. Chapter 36:the comming meeting

Naruto: Variation

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do claim my oc characters but if you want to use them just ask.

Chapter 36: the coming meeting

Konoha looked amazing on this spring day, and for most of its citizen, it was seen as a glorious day to have fun. Yet for at least one of its members today was not nearly as great as it could be. This person was of course out hero, Naruto Sarutoi. Naruto could not get the reminder of just how weak he was out of his own head. He need to very much get stronger so that he could deal with these new foes which were seemingly popping up everywhere. He wondered how long he would last against a real swordsmen, and if that weakness would cost him a friend in the future. He knew he would have to train, but he also had to find away to train without wasting time, now was not a time when he had a lot of time to leave and work on his different skills. No, he would have to find a way to work hard quickly and gain more strength and power. His mind then remember the training he did right before the final part of the Exam. He just had to find Yamato, but what would he work on, well he would figure something out. First though he had to go and find Yamato and get his help.

With that thought, Naruto was up and out the door of the Sarutobi residency. He knew just where Yamato lived, and rushed in that direction, when he got there though he found out that he was out of luck that he was not at his place. After noticing this, Naruto moved quickly to other places where he thought his sensei would be at.

In the Hokage's office one would be able to find the other person who was not having the best of days. He had gotten the report from the Mist and the actions which had taken place in that village. It would seem that this new threat whatever it was, was far larger then what anything of them had thought. This new threat was one which was not only a threat to single villages like Konoha, but every village in the whole world. This threat seemed to be some unification of all missing-nin from every village supported by Orochimaru and his sound shin obi. Things were getting really serious, and the report from the Mist just seemed to prove it. Asuma at he least could breath easy at the knowledge that the swordsmen were forced out of the area by his shinobi. Asuma sat down at his desk to look at another document which had been left for him. It was a very fancy document was from of course the Raikage, as it very much fit his style. Reading the letter he almost did a double take. The message was mostly just a statement, telling Asuma that he was going to have a meeting of the Kages, and that they need to have it at Konoha. It also mentioned when the meeting would be taking place. Then it asked him if it was ok, as if he was asking for permission after forcing Asuma to set it up.

Asuma sat at his desk for a second thinking about the message, and a smile actually formed. Maybe this would be a really great idea, if all the hokage could meet, then maybe they could create a unified front against the others. Something which would be extremely important for the future of all the villages and might bring them closer together. Asuma grabbed a map of Konoha, and began to think up plans for this grand meeting. As he looked at the map he heard the door open and looked up to see who had entered.

"Pops, have you seen Yamito sensei, I need to talk to him, and I have not found him anywhere in town. It is really important," Naruto announced in his normal over the top way.

"Well, he is on mission, I am sure he will be back either later today or in the morning based on the reports I have gotten from him and his team."

"Alright, then thanks, pops," Naruto said before walking out of the office a bit depressed not wanting to wait for the chance to train, knowing that he need to make the most of his time, before his next assignment.

Naruto decided that he would get some ramen before going to the check point to wait and see if Yamato would get back that day. When he sat down he looked up and ordered a bowl of pork ramen, and sat down and began to eat the dish.

"Ah, there you are Naruto," A voice said from behind him,

Naruto turned his head to see who the voice belonged to, and noticed that it was none other then Kakashi sensei who was standing there.

"Asuma told me that you were down right now," Kakashi said sitting down next to Naruto, "Well, having also been at the mist village I can guess why. Anyway, I wanted to ask you, if you would like to learn a couple of new jutsu, ones which I am sure will help you a good deal in the up coming battles."

"Of course, but I don't think I have time, to learn anything new, unless I can find Yamato, and use the multiple clone trick."

"Don't worry about that, I have already communicated with Yamato on that, and he agrees with the plan as well. I think he said he was going to meet us at the training area 34 when he got back from his mission. We can get started on the basics before he gets back, and then get into the heavy duty stuff when he does get back."

"Great, this will be awesome, I will meet you off in area 34."

Kakashi just blinked as Naruto's attitude changed. He was a odd one, that was for sure, Kakashi wondered for a second what it would have been like if he was on his team instead of Yamato's team. Then again, things did work themselves out really well. Still, Asuma had told him about the large meeting that was going to take place, and also had requested that he give this training to Naruto. Seemed that Asuma was worried about something, and this told him that something very serious was going on.

Back in his office, Asuma was at work, he knew that each of the villages would bring their best shinobi, because the gathering of all of the kages would be a prefect target for this no name group which was attacking seemingly all of them. He knew that he would have to have his top shinobi like Kakashi, Yamato Gai, and his own son ready to defend the town if they needed to. This would be a interesting chapter in his time as the villages hokage that was for sure.

A/N- I know this chapter is short and is really a setup chapter for the next arch of the story. I know I am not the best of writters, but I hope that you found some enjoyment from this chapter, if anyone as any ideas for the next arch just say so in your review, they will be very helpful. Also I am going to have a number of shinobi from all of the villages in this next arch of the story. I will try to use the ones from the story when possible, and I might use most if not all of the Jinchuriki in it, but for some villages I will have to figure something s out. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the story so far.


	37. Chapter 37:Day before the chaos begins

Naruto: Variations

I don't own Naruto or its characters, but I do own my oc's but if you want to use one, just ask

Chapter 37: The day before the conference

Asuma looked out of the massive window which set in the back of his own office. As he looked down at the village below him, he could picture where every one of the visitors from the conference would stay at. He knew that they would each bring their own security and support, which mean the room need for each group would be rather large. As he looked down, he could only wonder what type of shinobi these grand leaders would bring with them. Turning to look at the list of people arriving, he noted that of all of the villages, except for the rain village and sound village agreed to come to the meeting. Then he noticed that each village had at least 6 names under the name of the villages leader, who would be coming to the village as well. It was a logistical nightmare to handle. Still, the merchants where far more then happy to have to chance to earn a good bit of money.

He would have to also find others to represent his village as well. This choice was his and his alone, the council had decided this fact only a few days before. He still knew that his choices where limited to some degree. He of course would have Jiraya, and Tsunade represent the leaf, but where known worldwide for their skills, as well as Kakashi. He also had to select the Sarutobi heir, Naruto to show up as well and show the future of the village. Asuma thought about this for a second, the idea of showing off the future of Konoha, would be interesting. He could show the world, that Konoha was the future, and that their young shinobi where the best. He deiced to go with the heirs of the important clans, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba. He also knew by choices these youngster, he would end up with the others as well. To finish up the group, Asuma picked several of the other top jounin in the village like Anko, Gai, and Iruka. As he finished his list, he sent a messenger to find as many of the group as possible and have them meet him in his office. Asuma leaned back in his chair and waited for everyone to show up so that he could inform them of the situation that was at hand.

The messenger first went right to the hospitial where he knew he could find Lady Tsunade and Shizune . Walking up to her office, and knocking, and looking though the window, he noticed that Ino and Sakura where both working hard on something while being instructed by the two older women. He quickly handed the messages to the three recipients who where in the room. Next, the messenger was able to find Anko, and a nervous looking Iruka eating at ramen. After developing the messages to the two of them, he quickly found Shikamaru, and Choji nearby. The rest of the messages where pretty easy to hand out, as most of the shinobi where in their normal places. The only four messages he had yet to deliver where to Naruto, Jiraya, Kakashi, and Yamato. In point the 4 most important people he had to deliver the message to.

Naruto pushed had pushed his body for the last two weeks, and he was pretty low on energy. He had just pulled off his new jutsu, and was pretty happy with the success of the two weeks of effort. Naruto still knew that he was far from being at Kakashi, Yamato, or Jiraya's level. Yet he just hoped that he was strong enough to make a difference in the fight which was to come, one which Naruto felt would be far more important then any he had been in to this point, even the Gaara fight.

"Naruto how are you holding up," Jiraya asked looking at him with a proud look on his face.

"Great, sensei, thanks for the help," Naruto said with a smile, Jiraya had shown up pretty much from the start of the two weeks of training, and had done more to help him master his new jutsu then anyone else, not to say they were not important.

"Hmm..why don't we all get some ramen, you have earned it, this time," Kakashi said looking at the others who were all tired from training Naruto.

"No arguments here," Yamato said standing up.

Yamato looked over at his student, and smiled, he was strong, maybe stronger then both him and Kakashi. It he was not at this point, it was only a mater of time before he would be, and their help in training him would be pointless. Still till, that date, he would do what he could to help his old student.

On the way to the last training area, the messenger walked into the four people he was looking for, and each of them just look like they had been though a serious fight.

"Alright, I was sent by the Hokage, to give you this message, you are to report and see him as soon as possible."

Asuma looked at the group of people who had all arrived, they were just waiting on the last group of people to show up at his office, which of course included Kakashi, and Naruto. Looking at those who had already arrived, he could tell that they were getting annoyed at how late the four where.

"Hmm…I except this from Kakashi sensei, Naruto, and maybe even Jiraya, but now Yamato Sensei, great, figures things would work out like this," Ino said shaking here head.

"Well sorry, I was hungry," Naruto said walking though one of the open windows, followed by the others.

"My fault on this one, Hokage, Naruto just finished his training," Yamato volunteered.

"Fine, it is ok," Asuma said unworried about them being late, "Now, let us get to the reason you're here. The villages have decided to have a grand conference about the problems plaguing all of us. Each group will bring its best shinobi to represent their villages. I picked each of you as the finest example of our village, you will be excepted to participate fully in the actives of the conference and show the others why Konoha is the finest of all of the villages. I have assigned each of you different groups to villages to work with. I am sure you will get to know each other well over the next couple of weeks. Remember you will be the face of our village to these villages, and they will remember Konoha based on your actions. You are dismissed, your assignments are listed in the hall. Naruto please stay here a second."

"Yes, Hokage," Naruto said waiting for all the others to leave.

"Naruto, you will be around me for most of this conference, also, I am sure that their will be more pressure on you. As my son, the other villages will want to get to know you well, and will see you has the future of the village," Asuma said in a serious tone.

"That is fine, I am going to be the next Hokage after all, it is only to be excepted," Naruto said before laughing at himself, causing Asuma also to laugh, "I sure I can handle it, don't worry pops. I think Kurenai and Makoto would love to see you. Join us for dinner."

A/N: Next chapter begins the crazyness with all of the different villages and their shinobi, I am working on shinobi for each villages, but there are a lot of villages without shinobi that are known. It may take a bit, if you have any ideas, or liked this chapter, please leave a line in a review, it is always extremely helpful to get reviews. Thanks for reading the story.


	38. Chapter 38: Introductions

Naruto: Variation

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, I do own the O.C. Characters, but if you want to use one, just ask.

Chapter 38: Introductions

Asuma smiled as he looked around at the crowed streets, he could tell that people were extremely happy, as they should be. When the news of the conference hit the public at large, it turned into a large celebration at first, and then it changed into a whole village holiday. Everyone was preparing for the days to come, and where out in the street buying goods, and food, and overall just enjoying themselves. It was something which was extremely nice to see, the villages had not looked this happy in a good while, at least since his father was the Hokage. Just a bit away from where he was, a couple of leaf shinobi where waiting for their guest, and prepare to meet with them. They were just two of a number of leaf shin obi all around the town who were waiting to great guest from different villages. At this this moment, one of these two leaf shinobi was leaning against the wall, nor paying to much attention, and the other one was standing prepared for the guest.

"Shikamaru, you know they could be here any second, come get up," Sakura said loudly to get Shikamaru's attention, "Why can't you be a little less lazy, you bum!"

"Quiet down alright, you can be loud," Shikamaru said making his way to his feet.

"Sometimes, I just can see, what even I see in you," Sakura said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, whatever, they are here," Shikamaru said looking at the door, which was opening.

At that time, 8 shinobi from Iwagukare, the rock village were standing in front of them. Shikamaru sighed as he thought about the amount of work ahead of him, stopping quickly when noticing a look from Sakura.

Down the block, Ino, and Kiba where also preparing to meet there guest, Both prepared for the group showed up, they had discussed it in depth with each other. As the door began to open, Ino could feel some nerves about meeting this team, neither her or Kiba had read up on who they would be meeting, so this would be a surprise. As the door opened, Ino prepared herself for anything.

"Hey guys, how are you doing, have they gotten here yet?" Naruto said to his old teammates.

"No, Naruto what are you doing here," Ino asked looking at him, mad that he made her nervous for no reason.

"You know, you are meeting with the Mist shinobi right?" Naruto replied pausing, "I just wanted to meet up with Saizo, when he got here."

"Oh, ok," Ino said noting wanting to say, that she had no clue that they would meet with the mist shinobi.

Naruto turned around to see, the mist shinobi walk though the door, it was Saizo, his former team, and a couple of others he had seen on the last mission they were on.

"Saizo, whats up, are things better in your village?"

"I am well, Sarutobi, and things are well in my village. They are much better since you all left," Saizo said with a smile, "Well, I hear we may get a chance to see which one of us is stronger for once."

"Or we may get to have a rematch," Anayama said looking right at Ino, who was in turn stairing with a dreamy eyed look at Saizo.

"Yeah, I can only warn you, I have gotten a lot stronger," Naruto replied with a smile.

"Good, I wouldn't want an easy win."

"Well now, Ino, and I are your host for the next two weeks, if you need any help, you can get us to help you," Kiba said chaining the subject.

"Hmm…good, I thought they would give us one of your weak friends," Kakei

Kiba let the comments slide, unsure if it was a complement, or a slam against Konoha. He knew that he would have to deal with Naruto and Saizo talking about who was stronger, Anayama trying to get Ino to agree to a rematch, and Ino following Saizo everywhere. As annoying as it could be, he was actually just happy to have his team together for the time, like old times.

Things where different for groups in other areas. Hinata Sasuke, and Shino, were far from setting talking records with the sand triplets and Baki, each just nodded and smiled as they the groups used very few words to talk to each other. In fact the longest conversation was between Sasuke and Gaara about how Naruto was doing, and if he had gotten any stronger since the exam.

Lee, Tenten and Neji had been assigned to a group from the Kumogakure, and apparently, Lee struck it off right with the singing brother of the Raikage, causing more then a little annoyance for Tenten and Lee, who at least where able to get along decently well with Kirabi's own team.

Zaku, and Kin also enjoyed their talk with the shinobi who had came from Takigakure. The shinobi from the waterfall village where close to the same age as the ex sound shinobi, and where extremely interested in everything that was in Konoha. In turn, Zaku found the waterfall shinobi interesting, and Kin was a bit more interested in Shibuki, then the other shinobi from Taki.

The elder teams were doing no better then there students, Kakashi, and Gai were telling old stories with the two of the shinobi from kusagakure, each seeming to talk the other with a story which seemed a bit out of the norm, to be followed by another story, which would seem even more outlandish going on and on for quite a while, with Gai speaking on behalf of the Leaf, and Kakashi just sitting reading his book, after he said the first story that got the competition started.

All across Konoha, the leaf shinobi meet and interacted with the shinobi from various different villages, and as Asuma left his office to head home and see his wife and youngest child, he would only smile. This day of interaction, was going to do more for peace between the villages then anything that any of their generations had ever seen. He was especially proud of the connects that the youth were making, those would be the ones who could create the peaceful world that was so need, and that he and his farther wanted so much. He had already seen the impact from these bonds, with their dealings with the Mist, while his father, and Saizo's grandfather had been friends. It was the friendship between Saizo, and Naruto that helped cause the alliance between mist and leaf, along with the help they had given in the recent crisis in the mist village. Along with seeing how Naruto's bonds with Gaara had help with relations with the sand. Asuma knew, that Naruto would replace him someday, and that he would be the one to end the age of constant war. Knowing this caused Asuma to feel with pride in his elder child, and give him a bit more spring in his step as he walked.

A/N- I know, another short chapter, I am sorry about that, the next one will be longer, the meeting will start, and the arrangement for the Conference tournament, along with the reasons for having the tournament. I am looking at which stories to put my effort into right now, and to be honest I am basing it on reviews for stories, or lack of reviews for the stories. If liked the story, or have an idea, just leave it in a line in a review, thanks for reading.


	39. Chapter 39:Tournament and Mutiny

Naruto Variations

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do own my OC characters, but if you want to use them just ask.

Chapter 39: Tournament and Mutiny

In one of the largest meeting rooms in the whole city of Konoha, a group of the most powerful men in the whole world where meeting, the outcome of this meeting would have great effects on the villages, and a large number of shinobi. At this meeting were the leaders of every village except the sound, and rain villages. Asuma Saurtobi, Hokage of Konohagakure was of course representing the leaf village and all of its interests. Still in the company he was in, he was one of the younger leaders, and the youngest of the , the power of konoha was behind him, and he was far from being a weak shinobi.

"So, each one of our villages has had problems with this new threat correct," Raikage announced in his normal straight forward way, 'We will need to band together if we want to be able to face this threat. It is far to dangerous even for my village, or Konoha."

"True, but the question is, who do we do this, do we share information with each other willingly. We all know that won't do much good, it has not done that much good in the past, when some of us were allied with each other," Tsuchikage replied with a long sigh.

"Then we will have to find a way for our teams to work together, and deal with new treat that is on it way. By working together, our teams will get to know each other much better, and the trust between the groups will trust each other better," Saizo said pausing looking at the reaction from the other leaders, "I believe that we should make elite teams made up of only our most elite shinobi. That there should only be a hand full of these teams, which will be supported by back up teams from every village when needed. That way we don't have to needlessly waist our resources."

"So, how would you pick these teams, I am sure, that there are hundreds of shinobi in each village which would want to be part of one of these elite teams," Asuma asked.

"Well, I am glad the Mizukage, said it, I also had thought this a while ago," Raikage announced, "I have also decided on a while to pick before coming here. When I sent you all the letter, I told each of you to bring a handful of your best shinobi."

"Yeah, what was the point of that," Gaara asked paying closer attention.

"Simple, the only way to figure out which shinobi have what we want is to have them fight each other, like the last part of an exam. Observing the fights between the shinobi, is the only way to tell who should make these elite teams."

"If you have already thought about it this far, how many people from each tournament will be allowed to enter the tournament?" Saizo asked directly to the Raikage

"Well, I figured, each village should only send their best shinobi, and also that the strong villages like the mist, leaf, rock, and my own cloud should have more representatives. I figure that we will give each village spots based on how many jounin each village have," the Raikage said before pausing with a smile on his face pulling out a long scroll, "I have already had my people do the math for every village, and caculated it on it, in total we will have 64 shinobi, with us and Konoha both having 8 shinobi a piece for the tournament."

"Alright, that is fine which me," Shibuki announced talking for the smaller villages.

"Good, then I leave it to you to select your finest shinobi, the only ones who can not enter are us here," Raikage said with a smile, "Well, I look forward to seeing who each of you all pick."

Asuma made his way back to his office while in deep thought. He had no clue on who he would pick, different choice went though his team. His problem was not a lack of possible selections. It was a wealth of worthy selections. As he entered his office, he grabbed a piece of paper. Even knowing they had the most spots, and that Jiraya and Tsunade would say no, didn't make it any easier. As he walked into his office, he grabbed a notepad, and wrote the three names who were the easiest to know, Kakashi, Yamato and Gai. Now he just had to come up with 5 more names. Asuma looked though the list of jounin, and decided for a fight this serious, that he would need to send in his most senior and veteran shinobi to represent Konoha. He wrote down the names of Kurenai, Hayate, Shuzune, Shikaku, and Hiashi.

By this time, the news of the tournament had spread tough out the village, and every shinobi was waiting outside the hokage's tower waiting on the news on who would be named as the representative for the tournament. Among the group where of course, Naruto and his friends. The group watched though as group of older shinobi all walked into the tower, everyone had a good guess that these shinobi would be the ones, and were worthy of being picked. Still shinobi like Sasuke and Naruto felt a bit down about the idea of not getting to fight in the tournament.

"Well, it is good to see you all here," Asuma said welcoming the group in, noticing non-excited looks on the faces of the group."

"Hokage, while I don't want to question you decision, I have to say, that I and most of the others know better choices for your spots," Hiashi announced representing the group.

"Well, I see, you don't want to represent our village?" Asuma asked surprised.

"No, we all know shinobi who would be better choices," Hiashi said directly, "Plus we can do more good here in Konoha."

"Alright, let me hear the names," Asuma said with a sigh.

"Sasuke Uchiha, has reached at least my level, and has earned my spot," Kakashi said calmly before walking out reading his book.

"If Kakashi gets his top student in, you have to let Rock Lee enter in the tournament as well," Gai announced loudly.

"Kiba Inuzuka, has become a top shinobi over the last two years and earned this chance," Yamato added quietly before leaving.

"You better let Naruto go in my place, you know just how good he is, I figure being his father, you would of already picked him," Kurenai said giving Asuma a look that worried him a bit.

"Then I believe the only one worth lefr for my place is Neji Hyuuga," Hayate added in.

"You should have known I would say no, Hokage, but my son is a worthy replacement," Shikaku threw in.

"You must take Lady Tsunade and my best student, Ino Yamanaka," Shizune said respectfully.

"Finnally, I wish my heir, Hinata Hyuuga to be allowed in for the honor of the Hyuuga clan," Hiashi said pausing, "These are the best choices for our village, and we demand that you pick them."

Asuma smiled, looking at the group, "Well fine, I figured you won't of wanted the youngesters in this tournament, but that is ok.

As the group left the building, each one put up one list of the representatives for Konoha. The masses around the tower read the names, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Sarutobi, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga. It was more then a bit of a shock to some, but most of the names on the list were well known by the shinobi of the leaf, and they accepted them as there representatives. The news went quickly to Naruto, who smiled brighty as he thought about the fights that were ahead of him, and the chance to be on one of the most elite teams ever made.

A/N- I hope that you liked the chapter, if you did please send leave a line in the review, or if you have and ideas about the future of the story. This next arc should be pretty important, and the one after will be extremely important. I have a lot of OC characters to think, so if you have any ideas on this, do so in the review as well. Thanks again for reading.


	40. Chapter 40: the other tournament

Naruto: Variations

I don't own Naruto or its characters, but I do own my own OC characters, but if you want to use them just ask me and you can.

Chapter 41: Players of the other tournamet

It was the first day of the tournament, or it would be the first day of the tournament, and Ino Yamanaka was working opening up her family flower store. The last week had been rather fun getting to spend time around the Mist shinobi, and especially Saizo who was really something else, dark and mysterious, in many ways like Sasuke had been for her. Yet, Saizo was also very kind as well, even towards her, which was something the whole time she had a crush on Sasuke, he was not. Still, while she was amazed by both his personality and his skill. Yet the more she was around the amazing Mizukage, the more she realized that he was not the person for her. No, ever since the incident in the mist, she had started to feel strong attachment towards a certain blonde haired shinobi from the Sarutobi clan. He knew that he was courting Hinata, or he had heard such, though she wonder if he had seen the girl recently with all of the time he spent sparing with Saizo, Kiba, and Gaara. Ino looked at the flowers and tried to think which one would fit the three shinobi she had feelings thought out her short life.

Naruto Sarutobi at this moment was sitting in the small arena where they were going to have many of the first round matches. There were no sets to sit in, but there were however a large number of places around the arena where one could watch with ease. The arena itself was pretty simple with a dirt floor, not much unlike the prelim arena for the chuunin exam. There were already a large number of people who had found their places to watch. Naruto looked at the crowd, and could tell quickly that a large number of people where there to fight as well. Naruto walked up to one of them who was wearing a sword, and had the waterfall symbol on his sheath and a nice robe as well.

"Hello, what fight are you here for, are there really good shinobi from your village. Are you fighting in the tournament as well," Naruto asked with a smile wondering if he could pick up any info on the waterfall shinobi.

"Well, now young Sarutobi, I am not, I am the chief advisor of the waterfall actually, your father and I go back a long ways," the waterfall shinobi with a small laugh, "Well my name is Amon, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The sword of Taki, it is a pleasure," Naruto said remembering the name, and the comments Asuma had made about the ex-leaf turned waterfall leader before deciding lowering his own rank to advisor.

"Well, young Sarutobi, it looks like the first match is about to begin, I think you will see the skill of my shinobi in this one," Amon said watching the two fighters for the tournament walk into the arena.

Naruto looked down at the two, one was a old shinobi of the smoke village and the other a girl his age representing the waterfall. Looking at her, she was different that was for sure, she had greenish hair and purple eyes. She cut a interesting figure as well, walking into the arena. Naruto could somehow sense something else different about the girl. While he couldn't put a figure on it, he soon remembered who he had also felt the feeling from, Gaara. That meant she had a demon in her too.

"Amon sir, is she a Jinchuuriki," Naruto asked quietly knowing that information was more then likely something Amon, and Taki village would want to keep secret.

"Yes, she is Eien Hime, and I raised her since I found her when she was but a child," Amon said with a smile.

Naruto looked at the girl, and thought about how similar they were in upbrining, both raised by shinobi not there blood parents, but who cared for them as if they were. Naruto had to admit he was quiet amazed by the girl.

Hayate had agreed to judge the tournament when he decided not to join it himself. Hayate looked at both fighters before lowering his hand and starting the fight. The girl started off moving away from her foe, giving her self space to move. Her foe a skilled shinobi took this as a sign of weakness, he formed a hand sign to create a deep black smoke which formed around himself. The smoke traveled across the arena covering the whole of the arena from view by anyone outside of it. As Naruto watched, he knew that he wouldn't get a clue about the true skill of either of the shinobi in this fight, it would have been a waste if he had not learned of the secret of this girl. Naruto noticed that Amon was not worried at all about the fight, his eyes glued to something. When the smoke dissipated, he saw Eien sitting playfully on her opponents back with a smile on her face, looking up towards her father.

"Winner, Eien Hime," Hayate said in a unsurprised tone of voice.

Eien was to her father in just a few seconds, moving with quiet incredible speed, actually with three quick jumps. As she landed by him, she showed off a beautiful smile.

"That guy was not really that good, he must have been a chuunin at best," she said with a laugh looking at her father, "I hope that the next match is good, I hear that it is the Hokage's son, but I bet that kid is good."

"Well Eien, why don't ask him yourself," Amon said turning the girl towards him.

"So, you're the famous Naruto Sarutobi, the shinobi who is said to be the future of the leaf, and even defeated the Kazekage in battle," Eien said measuring up Naruto with a odd little smile, "Well now, not bad, not bad at all, I think that you may actually live up to the hype."

"Well, we will have to see about that one," Naruto said a bit nervously, "Well, I better get going."

At the same time, across the village, Ino was still working quietly in the flower ship. It was a quiet day lucky because her mind was on Naruto. She wondered how he was going to hold up in his first round match against one of the grass shinobi. She was worried that he would have problems, but she knew he could win. She really just wished that she could be there to watch, but she had agreed to this shift a week before she found Naruto working for the fire nation.

"Ino, you in there," Inoichi said returning Ino to the present, "I will watch the store, you go, and cheer for the Sarutobi brat. I am sure he will be happy to see you."

Ino was gone before even taking off her apron, remembering it take if off right before leaving out of the door. Inoichi smiled as he watched his girl run off to watch the Sarutobi heir, he had noticed a change in her behavior in the recent days, and had wondered if had to do with Asuma's boy. Now she knew, it was the Sarutobi that she was interested in. Inoichi took a long breath, that boy would be a hard one to go after.

Ino made it to the arena in record time, and quickly found Kiba, and Yamato standing and watching the arena.

"So, what took you so long, Ino, you were actually working today, like you could," Kiba said with a smile, "Naruto is amazing, the skills he showed in our sparring matches top notch."

Ino just smiled looking for Naruto, before noticing him on the arena floor standing across from a tall skinny black haired grass shinobi. He was a bit different, he looked focused for this match. He seemed pumped up for the match that was ahead of him.

"Well, I curious to see how my boy has improved," Asuma said coming up from behind the group holding Makoto in his arms, "That is your big brother Makoto, Naruto."

Ino watched as Hayate lowered his arm to start this new round.

The grass shinobi started off with a furry something he called earth release, earth bullets. Ino watched as tiny small rocks flew at Naruto at great speeds. The speed of the attack worried Ino, as Naruto was able to barely dodge the quick attacks. What surprised her, was that the grass shinobi was able to use the attacks continually as he used physical attacks on Naruto. Now Naruto had to dodge both the rocks and the punches and kicks from the grass shinobi. Ino now watched worried that Naruto would not be able to escape this foes amazing multidimensional attack. Ino then felt even more worried as this grass shinobi launched a number of other earth based jutsu, two walls of earth now were closing in on him as well. Ino could only feel worry as she watched, hoping that Naruto would somehow pull himself out of this mess. Ino looked down the arena to notice a extremely worried Hinata watching on as well. She know knew just how the Hyuuga heir felt.

"Naruto, you punk, stop messing around and kick that guys ass," A voice said grabbing Ino's attention.

Ino, looked across the arena to notice a green haired shinobi standing at the edge of the arena yelling at Naruto.

"He is not really taking this seriously let," Kiba said with a smile, "Watch this, I bet that grass shinobi won't know what hit him."

Naruto jumped up over the earth wall, and then disappeared or appeared to disappear from view. Naruto was actually a clone, Naruto appeared behind the grass shinobi prepared to attack if needed.

"you're good, but I hate to tell you this, but your not good.. Still thanks for the idea," Naruto yelled, "Wind Release, wind bullet jutsu,"

Naruto fired off a large wind bullet, but this time the wind split into smaller wind orbs, which slammed into the rocks and change the course of the rocks forcing the grass shinobi to dodge his own attacks. Naruto quickly followed up the attack with a quick punch which surprised the already shocked grass shinobi and knocked him out.

"Winner, Naruto Sarutobi," Hayate announced with a smile.

Ino smiled, and looked down at Naruto, he was really amazing, the best, and she knew just how she felt about the blonde haired shinobi. Down the arena, Hinata Hyuuga smiled pride fully at how her Naruto had done in the round, he was really amazing. Then across the arena, Eien grew more and more amazed at the young heir to the tittle Hokage In all one of the secondary battles in the tournament was about to start, but this was not for a spot on the elite teams, but for the heart of Naruto Sarutobi.

A/N- Amon is the main character from the Exile, if you wondered, and Eien while mostly OC, her discription comes from the picture of the girl Jirchuuriki from the waterfall. I hope you liked it, if you do or have any ideas about anything in the story from OC characters to pairings, say so in the review. This arc will there will be some of those. Also Sco, I send you a reply to your review of what I would have to do to your OC characters to be able to use them, I won't use them unless you above of my changes of them for the story. Also if anyone else wants to put in a OC go ahead, it is fine by me.


	41. Chapter 41 Ino and the Waterfall shinobi

Naruto Variation

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I don't own Daisuke, Mai, or Sora, they belong to sco23, I do own all the rest of the characters.

Chapter 41: Ino and the Waterfall shinobi

It was the second day of the first round of the massive tournament, the number of fighters who were left was down to 56 shinobi left, 8 fighters had lost on the first day of the tournament, and of course 8 were going on to the second round. It would be another 3 days before the second round was set. So far, the villages that were looking the strongest was the cloud. The cloud had had two of its fighters win on the first day. The Leaf, and waterfall had each had their only fighter win the day, and rock, grass, sand and snow all had winners as well. Still, their were many fights left and the group to earn the claim as top village was far from known.

Standing on one side of the arena, Eien watched the first fight of the day. She would have to wait 2 days just to find out who her opponent in the second round would be. The young kunoichi was watching the first match of the second day, a match between a leaf shinobi and a rock shinobi. She watched the fight very carefully, noticing that the leaf shinobi was a wild look teen with a white dog that worked with him. She also could tell that the rock shinobi was a old skilled shinobi with long gray hair and long staff. The match was moving fast, the old man was pretty fast for his old age, but this dog kid was even faster, and keep the old man on his toes. Eien had a feeling that youth would come out on top in this match up.

"Kiba, what are you doing, you are faster then that, come on, I sparred with you the last three weeks, I know you can do better then that." Naruto yelled out getting Eien's attention.

Eien's focus once on the blonde teen didn't leave it to go back to the fight. She had felt something from him, that was different from anyone she had meet in her life, something that made him different like having the 7 tails demon in her made her different as well. She wondered if there was a connection between the two of them that she should know about. She felt that this connect was for a purpose, and that she had ran into the leaf for a reason, maybe it was her destiny as well as his to find each other. A smile found its way across the young kuniochi's mouth as she watched him cheer on his teammate to victory, which came shortly after, when the dog boy's dog transformed slammed into the rock shinobi's back with a really strong attack, followed by the dog boy knocking the rock shinobi out with a high kick. It meant the leaf was 2 for 2 in the first round.

Eien's mood quickly changed as she felt the hand of someone on her ass. She had not noticed the person who had managed to move into that position because of her focus on Naruto. That didn't mean she did know just who it was.

"Daisuke, move it or you're dead, got it," Eien said her eye never leaving Naruto who was no celebrating with Kiba across the way.

"Good to see you too, Eien," Daisuke said pausing, "What happened to you, wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something. You sure have lost your touch, you should of noticed me a minute ago."

"Don't you have match to prepare for," Eien asked still not even looking at her fellow shinobi.

"Well, princess, I do, why do think I am here."

"Daisuke, cool it," Sora said standing on the other side of Eien, "So, any good fighters we should know about."

"Of course, this is the best of the best," Mai entered rolling her eyes at the stupid comment.

"So let me guess that guy over there is pretty good huh, you have been watching that leaf for a while now," Daisuke said looking at Eien, "Hmm… does our little princess have a crush on someone."

"It is none of your business, and yes he is really good," Eien said finally turning to the others who had gathered around her, "He is Naruto Sarutobi, his skills were amazing."

"Aww…the little princess does have a crush, and on the Sarutobi, the son of the Hokage," Daisuke said somewhat making fun of her, while already thinking up ways of using this in a future prank.

"So, does he know," Sora asked, before looking at Daisuke, "You know how males can oblivious to things."

"Not a clue," Eien announced in frustration, "Seems I have some competition too."

Daisuke was about to say something when he notice Amon walk back into the area. Even he knew better then to make fun of Eien, when her father and his sensei was standing around. That would lead to way to much work to be worth it.

"Well, see you three actually made it here on time," Amon said looking over the group, "You three ready for your matches today."

"Of course, sensei," Mai replied first

"Yes, sensei, we will win for sure,"

"Sensei, I going to show you just how much ass I can kick today, those other shinobi will be afraid to just see me walking down the street."

"Good, Daisuke, I think we will get to see your skills first," Amon said with a smile, "Remember this shinobi is a snow village, they will use jutsu that combine water and wind more then likely. Just keep on guard."

"Don't worry, I can handle anything they throw at me."

"Well, you better not lose, got it." Sora replied with a smile.

"Like I can, I going to show this punk just how good Taki is."

Across the village, Ino, Yamato Naruto and Kiba were having barbeque for lunch. Each with a smile on their faces.

"Well, Ino, you better be ready, we are counting on you to make Team Yamato 3 for 3 in the first round," Kiba announced in a loud voice.

"Yeah, I have not gotten to see how much you have improved yet, this should be interesting," Naruto said with a smile, "I am sure all that work with Shizune, and Lady Tsunade helped huh."

"Yep, it was amazing experience," Ino said remembering her training with Sakura, "Well, it was super hard to start with , but things just got easier as time went on. I had a reason to become the best, and I was going to do that. I just hope I really did get strong enough."

Ino decided to leave out the fact that she worked so hard so she could keep up with Naruto in future fights. She had gotten a ton better, but she was unsure if it would matter in the tournament. She already knew her opponent was Anayama. She was the one she took on in the Chuunin exam, and beat. Anayama was not going to underestimate her again.

The rest of the meal went by rather quickly and the only thing out of the norm was when Yamato actually paid for everyone's meal. Something that none of the old team Yamato had ever seen happen before. It was normally Asuma who somehow ended up paying for the meal, even if he was not there to eat the meal.

Back in the arena, Daisuke held up two fingers showing victory at this foe who was out cold on the ground. "I am the best, see, no one will beat the great Daisuke."

"You know, he was against the weakest possible foe right," Mai said looking down at her teammate who was smiling like he just set the world on fire.

"Hey princess, your boyfriend his back," Sora said jokingly to Eien.

"Hmm…so the blonde chick is your competition, well that should be interesting," Daisuke said with a dirty look on his face.

"Shut it, I want to see if she is any good or not, got it loud mouth," Eien said looking at Daisuke for a second.

"Sure princess, whatever."

Across the way Naruto and his team watch closely as the two familiar foes entered into the arena.

"Hey Naruto, good to see you here, good to see our this match up again," Saizo said with a smirk, "This time Ino won't be the victor."

"Want to make a bet on it, Saizo," Naruto replied with a smile.

"Yeah, Anayama knows Ino's skills and she won't be able to trick her again, like last time."

Below in the arena, the two fighters prepared themselves for the fight, against the other.

"Ino, this is just a lovely surprise, a rematch, there really seems to be fate in this. It is may fate to show you that your last victory was a fluke."

"Lets see, about it," Ino said with a smile.

As Hayate lowered his hand, Anayama smiled, "Water release: supreme water dragon jutsu"

A massive water dragon flew at Ino. Naruto could remember the first fight, and this water dragon was at least twice as large as the one on the first match up. Ino knew it too, and she knew Anayama was stronger then before. She smiled though, cause she knew that she was stronger too. Ino moved towards the massive water dragon.

"Wow, blonde is stupid, princess, I don't think you will have to worry about her as competition for long," Daisuke announced.

Across the way, Naruto and his friends were wondering why Ino would move at the water dragon and not way from it.

As Ino neared it, the answer was easy to see. Ino slammed a punch into the dragon. The force of the punch was so great that it literally shattered the dragon causing it to fall on the ground as rain. It also put her within range of Anayama as well. As Ino landed, she slammed her hand into the ground and created a large fissure in the ground to open moving quickly towards Anayama who was unprepared for any of this. Anayama who tried to keep her balance did have time to notice Ino moving toward her. Ino was right in front of her face before she knew it. Ino smiled as she simply flicked Anayama in the forehead sending her flying into the arena wall knocking her out.

"Winner Ino Yamanaka."

"Um… Princess, take back what I just said, your going to have to pull all the stops to win over Naruto, that girl is some…kind of scary too," Daisuke said surprised at the skill of the leaf shinobi.

Across the way, Naruto stood in stunned amazement, he had no idea, Ino was this good.

"Well, what do you think Naruto, I learned all of that from Lady Tsunade."

"Um…Impressive, remind me not to piss you off Ino," Naruto said still a bit surprised at the skill of his teammate.

"Nice, Ino, your are really Tsunade's heir huh?" Saizo asked.

"Yeah, well Sakura can do most of that, but I think I am better in it then her."

A/N- I hoped that you liked the chapter, I know the fights are short, they will get longer as the tournament progresses. Sco, I hope I did some ok for your characters. Also if you like the story please send a line in a review, it is always helpful to get reviews. Also if you have any ideas on things such as pairing, or fights or even OC characters say so in the review. Thanks for reading this for poor example of writing.


	42. Chapter 42The amazing Hattori

Naruto Variations

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I also don't own Daisuke, Sora or Mai, Sco23 does, I own the rest of the OC characters

Chapter 42: The amazing Hattori

Asuma Sarutobi looked over the reports on the tournament and how it had proceeded to that point. They were moving on to the last day of the first round of the tournament. Asuma quickly looked at all of the notices that were on each of the fighters that had won and lost in the first round. He knew for a fact, that there were many strong fighters who because of bad match ups or bad luck where not going to fight in the second round. To this point, a lot of the smaller villages only had one maybe two fighters left in the tournament. The story of the tournament were two groups, the waterfall shinobi, and his own leaf shinobi. Both groups had a perfect record to this point. The waterfall village was a strong 4 for 4, and his own shinobi were a perfect 8 for 8. Looking at the board, the truth was almost a third of the second round could be leaf shinobi. Especially when you count the extra two. It seemed that the rock was so hard up on shinobi, they talked Yuri into representing them in the tournament, and Saizo knowing Hattori's background and skill allowed him to take one of the mist slots as well. Yuri had already won the day before, and Hattori was up against a grass shinobi that day. So if you counted those two, the leaf could have ten, depending on Hattori.

Asuma's eyes gazed at the second round match up for each of his students, they were not easy. Hinata was going against the last smoke shinobi, Neji and Sasuke were against strong cloud shinobi, Ino against the top star shinobi, Shikamaru was against Yuri, and Lee and Kiba were set off to battle each other. Then Asuma picked up the last name for his village and the most important one, Naruto. Naruto would battle a cloud shinobi named Yugito Nii in the second round. He didn't have many notes on the woman, but he heard she was highly skilled, even for a cloud shinobi., who happened to be a fire users. Asuma was worried that his son had ran into the worst possible match up.

Thinking of his son, he figured just exactly where he would be, which was of course the arena to watch his friend fight. He had spent every second possible almost in the arena, except when pumping up Kiba or Ino for their fights. Asuma had also noticed how much time his son was starting to spend with kunoichi when going to eat between matches. Every time, Asuma saw him, in public eating, he was with Hinata, Ino or the Waterfall girl…Eien. Somehow his son, had suddenly sure became popular among the opposite sex. Asuma just hoped that wouldn't cause any unneeded problems in the future.

He would be correct about his assumption as well. Naruto was standing on the side of the arena preparing himself for the first fight of the day. Naruto. Naruto knew one of the fighters well of course, with it being Hattori and all. The opponent he was against, well was a mystery of course. It did matter of course, Naruto knew Hattori would win against anyone he battled. Naruto looked at the others who were watching, most had decided to wait till the second round, when all the weaker shinobi where knocked out, or only came to watch friends. Hattori only had two friends, him, and Yuri, so he had to represent the twelve guardian shinobi and rout for him. Naruto also noticed Sasuke paying close attention, which made sense. Ever since Hattori had defeated the Uchiha, Sasuke had been wanting a rematch.

"Hey, Naruto, your sure excited," Voice said walking up to Naruto, "You know all your leaf buddies passed the first round right. Do you even know these last fighters."

Naruto turned to the speaker, Eirn Hime and gave her a slight smile, she couldn't of known the connection between the two of them.

"Yeah, I do actually, the first fighter from the mist is actually a old friend, and a leaf too. When I was a member of the twelve guardian shinobi just like me. Actually he was our team leader to be exact," Naruto said with a smile.

"Wow impressive, I bet he can kick some ass, can't he," Eien replied with a smile, "How strong is he compared to you?"

"Well, there are 2 people in this tournament who I know stand a good chance of actually beating me, and Hattori stands the best chance of those two. We have spared 48 times, and I won 21, and he won 27 times."

"Dang, this should be worth watching, if he is that good."

"Yeah, and I bet he is better since we last sparred too."

Naruto watched Hattori walk into the ring with a smile on his face, he looked ready as ever. Across from him, Naruto noticed his opponent was a red haired Iwa shinobi. Naruto, and Eien both quickly looked at this shinobi feeling the same feeling that they had felt from each other.

"Jirchuuriki," Both said quietly, but both picked up on the comment at the same time.

"Naruto, what did you say?" Eien asked first.

"He is a Jirchuuriki, you know holder of an tailed best, I can tell when I am near one cause I get the same feeling from them, though the feelings are a tad different like the difference between you and him, or you and Gaara."

"Wait, you know I am one?"

"Yeah, sure do," Naruto said keeping his tone low so no one would hear the conversation between the two.

"You that means you are actually…"

"Yes, I am the holder for the 9 tails fox demon," Naruto replied, "Though to be honest, it is kind of a secret, I don't want this fact to get out there if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I understand totally," Eien said with a smile, happy that Naruto would be willing to trust her with his secret.

Inside of the arena, Hattori looked at his foe, and tried to measure him, up, that was totally useless, this guy was good at hiding any skills that might have been on the surface to be seen. He would need to figure this guy out to find his weak points.

"Well, I feel sorry for you, running into me, it must have been real bad luck for you," His foe said, "No one can beat the supreme Roshi of Iwagakure."

"More then likely not, but it is always worth a shot huh?" Hattori replied with a weak smile.

Up above, Naruto and Eien where watching the fight closely.

"Are you sure he is strong, he seems not like the right type to be a killer shinobi."

"Just watch."

"Hey you two, enjoying your date," Daisuke said popping up between the two, "Wow that rock shinobi looks killer, I bet he wins in 3 minutes or less, my guarantee."

"How much do you want to put on that one?" Naruto said turning with a wicked smile at the waterfall shinobi.

"Well how about if I win, you have to do me a big favor, and if I win, same I will do you any favor, no matter how big or small."

"good, it is a deal."

"Man, your stupid, to be bettering on a Mist shinobi, they are so past their prime as a village."

Hayate lowered his hand starting this fight. Hattori moved back hopping to see the other shinobi's skills. He knew that he would be able to handle it, or at least he hoped that the first move would not be a killer jutsu.

"Earth release: Earth river flow" Roshi said sending a river of mud at Hattori, Hattori started to move away when he heard, "Earth release, Earth Dragon bullet."

Suddenly there was a massive dragon of mud flying at him. As he dodged to the right, he noticed another part of the large attack the remaining mud turned into spikes which went after him. As he cleared the attack, he looked up just in time to see Roshi forming a great fire ball jutsu. Hattori took a quick breath.

"Fire Release, fire palm jutsu," Hattori rose his hand and caught the grand fireball and changed the direction back at Roshi who dodged it with ease.

"My turn," Roshi yelled out attacking the red hair shinobi with a fast taijutsu attack attempting to use hand attacks against him.

'Earh Release, Earth staff jutsu," Roshi yelled creating a staff, which he used to knock Hattori back . Hattori had been far more successful in pressing his attack and decided to do so at this moment as well. Hattori quickly pulled his saber out of from behind his back.

"Fire release, fire sword jutsu," Hattori said rushing again at Roshi, "this is where it ends."

As the sword hit the staff it went right through it with little trouble, but Roshi managed to slide back away from Hattori and his attack.

"Yes, this is it, I am impressed by your skill, you are the best mist shinobi, I have ever seen, to bad you won't make it thought this attack," Roshi said with a smile, 'Lava release, lava river flow."

Hattori looked at the lava that was coming at him, it was the same attack as the earth attack he had seen earlier. Hattori jumped out of the way, to notice just like with the earth attacks, a dragon of lava flying right at him.

"Fire slash jutsu" Hattori yelled using the fire slash to give him the room to avoid the lava. Landing Hattori knew he would have to pull out one of his two top jutsu for this one.

"Fire release, fireball jutsu," Hattori yelled throwing balls of fire at Roshi who dodged them as he forced Hattori to dodge his own lava based attacks. Hattori was dodging the attacks by less and less of a margin, before landing on the far left side with no room left to dodge.

"Give up now, you can't win," Roshi announced.

"Yeah, this is where I do win, old man," Hattori replied causing Roshi to laugh, "Fire release, fireball combination."

Roshi having forgotten about the fireballs that he dodged looked around for a second, the fireballs stayed in the air around him. These fireball all converged on him in a split second. When the smoke from the attack cleared, Roshi was out cold, and Hattori was standing whipping the sweet of his face. The attack had been hard, to knock out the guy and not kill him took the perfect amount of chakra, something he had never done before, but at least it worked.

Eien, Naruto, and even Daisuke looked on in awe of the skills of both shinobi, and how good they both were.

"Seems you owe me a favor, you had the time right at least, 2:59," Naruto said with a smile leaving to get a drink before the next match.

A/N- I hope you liked the chapter, if you did please leave a review, it is most helpful to get one, and writer always like to get one. You can send a line about what you think should happen next, pairings, or even OC characters you would like to see in the story, or just leave a line saying you liked the chapter, it is all good. Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
